Mischeif Amongst Shadows
by ShadeKitteh301
Summary: Loki and Thor had another friend who keeps getting forgotten. Once originally called a Weaver and now called the last Valkyrie, Shade sets out to tell her story before, during and after Thor was banished. Part of the MultiVerse Series. Loki/OC Coulson/OC Please enjoy and read and review. No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

If any were to see me in the day they would think I was odd. Even with where I am from. My name is Shade. I am a daughter of one of the wealthier families of Asgard. I usually venture out at night where I fit in the best. My looks are extraordinarily odd. I think that is why the eldest prince keeps company with me. Because I am different and not to bad a fighter.

I am twelve years old with blood colored hair and black streaks that stops at the center of my back. I have wings and a tail. Both of them a midnight black. My eyes, I have been told, are the strangest feature of mine. They are those of a cats. Black in the dark and the brightests gold in the light. My fangs would also fit into that catagory. But enough about what I look like. This is the story of my life in Asgard. The story from before, during, and after Thors exile.

Chapter 1

"Hey! Wait up!" I caught up with the two princes, Sif and the Warriors Three. "Where are we going?" I should have guessed the answer before I even asked.

"To the training grounds. I wish to try Mjolnir." I looked to the hammer Thor held. We continued to run and I opened my wings. Being a year younger than Thors little brother I was the youngest of our group. I was also one of the slowest. My flying, however, allowed me to keep pace with them.

Soon we reached the outer courtyard and I saw Loki walk over and sit off to the side, a book in hand. I walked over and glanced over his shoulder. "Asgardian History? Have you not read this before?" He looked up at me.

"That I have not. I have read the Jotun history." I nodded.

"I have not read any. Not yet at least. I am still trying to learn the language of the Midgardians." I grabbed a small book from the small pouch slung over my shoulder. A small gift my father had given me with the Midgardian language and an Asgardian translation.

"I have learned much of their language but I still have yet to master it." I sat by him and placed the book back into my pouch. I sat and watched as Thor threw Mjolnir and narrowly missed a training dummy. As the hammer returned it struck the dummy and caused the head to fly off and hit Volstagg in the nose. I began to laugh and Loki joined in as well.

"You might want to watch your aim Thor. You could hit Sif." They all laughed and Thor turned to look at us.

"Do you think that with your magik you could beat me in a contest brother?" Loki stood and grinned.

"I will bet that I could." I sat back and watched as the two aimed for test dummies and laughed slightly as Thor missed a target that Loki easily hit. I leaned back against the edge of the wall behind me. I, like the youngest prince, prefered magiks over weapons. Though I was good with a night sword. A night sword is one used by the Weavers of Shadows. I am one of such Weavers. We can use the shadows around us to weave a new form around ourselves. Midgardians call it 'shape shifting'.

"Shade. Do you wish to give it a try?" I stood and walked over to the two brothers, weaving a dagger from the magik I had learned. I threw three in a single throw and grinned as they struck the three targets standing before me.

"Nice aim. But if you watch this I think you shall be impressed." Thor threw Mjolnir and it struck two of the three dummies before returning. I laughed and he glanced to me.

"Alright. You win that one." I smiled and brushed a stray bit of hair from my face. It fell back to cover my right eye and I ignored it.

"Do you care to try again?" He looked up.

"Not right as of now. It is nearly time for us to eat." We all looked at each other and then ran inside, each pushing and shoving as we reached the palace dining hall. I entered the room first, followed by Loki and then the other five. We each sat down in our places near Odin and Fregga. The king and queen of Asgard.

"So. How goes your training Thor?" He smiled proudly.

"It is going quite well." I bit my lip to hide a laugh at Thor glared at me.

"And you Shade?" I looked to Odin.

"I still have much to learn with weaving. It is not an easy thing to learn." He nodded.

"And Loki? How is your training?" He looked to his father.

"It is going fine." Thor laughed a bit and Loki glared at him.

"He is still hitting people with his daggers." I looked up.

"That does not matter. I still hit people with daggers."

"Yes. But not as much as Loki does." I shook my head.

"No. Even more so actually." He rolled his eyes and glanced to Loki.

"And yet they call her a good aim. She is not all that good." I growled and a dagger was woven in my hand.

"Do not piss off a Weaver." He laughed and I placed my hands on the table. He saw the dagger and closed his mouth. "My aim is still very good."

"Shade. No daggers at the table please." The dagger vanished and I bowed my head.

"I am sorry M'lady." We all went back to eating and as usual I finished first. I excused myself and slipped off to the study. Grabbing a book on magik I sat and flipped through the pages. I heard footsteps and looked up. "Hello?"

Loki stepped out with his book and sat in a nearby chair. "Hello." He looked at the book. "A History of Magik?"

I nodded. "Yes. I'm looking more into what a Weaver can do." I laid the book so that he could see the image. It was a half formed wolf that stood in front of her master. A young woman with a doglike tail. "From what I have read they never live to maturity."

Honestly that worried me. If none of them had lived very long then what was to be different with me? I flipped to the next page. It showed an image of a little boy with a night sword through his chest. I nearly dropped the book as I saw the elder man hidden within the shadows.

"It is believed that the only one ever to live to adulthood is killing the younger Weavers." I looked up. "Why would one do such a thing?"

"Perhaps he wishes that no one else fully learn the weaving." I flipped to the next page and saw a small cat hissing as it disipated into shadows again. His master was falling to the ground, a stab wound through his chest.

"Looks like I need to learn better sword fighting." I looked up as the doors opened and Thor walked in, the others walking with him.

"Are you ready for training?" I nodded and stood.

"Today I'll be joining you in practicing with a sword." He looked at me, confusion crossing his face. I showed him the image in the book and he stared at it.

"Is that a Weaver?" I nodded and turned back to the page with the half formed wolf. He read the passage and then looked up. "Killed before they reach maturity?"

"Exactly." I held my wings close to my back and walked towards the door, placing the book back in it's place. The others caught up to me as I reached the courtyard.

"Wait a moment." I turned to look at Sif. "How do you expect to battle an adult?"

"Plenty of practice." The hilt of the sword was already woven into my hand. As I turned the rest wove itself into a long sword made of swirling black. As I looked around for the teacher I heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing with a sword? I thought you were learning magik." I turned to the tracher of magiks, Jadef.

"Have you read much about a Weaver of the Shadows?" He shook his head. "They commonly die before or on the day of their sixteenth year of life."

"So. You need to learn to fight with a sword to protect yourself?" I nodded.

"And I need to learn how to weave animals to fight by my side. Something strong. I have learned much about Midgardian creatures that can help me." I had been able to weave smaller animals, such as little creatures called 'kittens'.

"Can you weave anything yet?" I nodded slightly. "Then weave."

Closing my eyes I concentrated on trying to weave the large cat, the 'lion of the mountains'. I heard a loud growl and a few whispers and shouts of suprise. When I finally pictured the finished animal I opened my eyes. Standing in front of me at two foot at the shoulder and eight foot from the tip of her nose to the end of her tail was the cat. Her tawny colored hide caught the light. Along with the black on her muzzle and the tip of her tail.

"What is that?" I turned to see Loki walking beside the cat, looking at her fur.

"She is called a 'lion of the mountains'. She is from Midgard." I placed a hand to her side and she turned her head towards me. "An intelligent creature from what I have read." Her black eyes stared at me, swirling and turning. I barely managed to tear my gaze away from her eyes. She was strong willed and ready to fight.

"How would you get her to attack an enemy." I grabbed my sword.

"Thor. You will like this." He raised an eyebrow. "Try to attack me." He nodded and ran at me. I blocked the first of his swings but with the return attack he knocked the sword from my hand. Then the cat leapt and pinned him to the ground. She grabbed his arm and held onto it while placing a large paw on his chest.

"Could you get her off of me?" I laughed and snapped my fingers. She walked back to me, grabbing my sword and sitting beside me. I grabbed the sword and she laid down. Thor stood and walked to me, backing away as the lion growled. I set a hand on her head and she relaxed.

"What do you think? If I can learn to fight with the sword then I should be able to fight and win." I tested the weight of the sword in my hand and noticed it felt slightly heavy.

"There is a good chance of that."

* * *

_**A/N: Disclaimer time! I own nothing but Shade! Kitteh owns Hellfire! Who shall come in later! Enjoy and no flames please. (ducks and barely dodges a flaming arrow from Hawkeye) Hey! I said no flames! Now I have to rewrite the first half of the fifth chapter! I worked hard on that. V.v**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Many years had come and gone, and I was much closer to mastering the sword. I had woven it to where it balanced out perfectly. I slashed at the target and then turned to block a strike from Sif. She nodded and attacked again, her movements swift and agile. Her blond hair catching the sun for single moments and causing me to glance down for a moment. Her hair was near blinding in the right sunlight and I cursed her for it silently. I had already mastered the weaving of animals and weapons. As well as a shadow of myself. A mindless drone that followed orders handed to it.

I ducked under Sifs next attack and pressed the sword into her chest, careful not to cut her. She lowered her sword and looked at me. "I think you're about ready. But how will you know who's going to try to kill you?"

"He'll be a Weaver. Just like I am. Our features define us." I stood and the sword vanished, the lion weaving into place beside me.

"Come on. Let's get inside. And we'll see who wins this time." I laughed and began to run full sprint as she took off. Weavers are rather tall yet still shorter than some men. My strides were long and silent as I quickly passed Sif and reached the outer doorway, the large cat stopping beside me. I had a half-smile on my face as Sif stopped by me. "Alright. Last one to the dining hall has to tag along on any adventures the two princes think of."

"Sound good. And go!" I allowed her a small head start before running up and moving past her. We soon reached the dining hall and I ran through the door first. I sat down in my usual seat and the lion dissipated into the shadows again. Sif walked over and sat beside me.

"You have to be cheating in some way or another." I simply laughed and noticed the one prince who I had never really seen. He was the same age as me and looked like much his eldest brother.

"Hello Balder." I spoke politely. He looked up and stood, running out of the room. I sighed. "What does he hate Weavers so much?"

"I would like to know that as well." I looked to my right as Loki sat down. "He seems to be constantly avoiding you." I lowered my head and growled something near intelligible as I grabbed a small amount of food from the feast that laid in front of me.

"So will you be practicing magic with Jadef and I after we are done eating?" I shrugged.

"I have to get better. I really want to destroy this enemy and protect any future Weavers." I began to eat and to avoid food flying from where Volstagg was seated. I finished eating after Loki and excused myself. I made a straight course to the training grounds, aware of the footsteps behind me. I cautiously glanced over my shoulder to see no one in particular. I turned back and stopped at the sight of a grinning man whom I had never seen before.

His clothing was tattered and torn and his eyes a swirling mixture of black and red. His hair was short and the color of mud. A gleaming new cape was thrown over his shoulders. In his hand he held a long night sword. With a silent command I summoned the lion and my sword. He saw the gleam of the blade and laughed.

"You think you could fight me and win?" His voice shook the wall, the very floor as well. I struggled to keep my balance as the man moved closer to me. "As a Weaver of the Shadows you are doomed to die."

"Why? When I could not choose this path of my own free will!" Footsteps quickly approaching behind me. The elder seemed not to notice. For if he did he showed no signs of it. I raised the sword. "Fight me! Unless you are a coward who shall flee with his tail tucked tween his legs!"

"I shall fight you. Oh yes. I shall. But you are destined to die because you do not deserve the gifts and punishments that burden an adult Weaver." I growled and something behind him did as well. A large creature I had never seen before stepped out from behind him. I stumbled back and saw a dagger fly over my head and into the heart of the creature. I looked behind me. No one.

I summoned a few daggers of my own and figured I most likely conjured that one in some distant space of my mind. They flew and pierced into the animals hide, causing it to fall and vanish into a puff of smoke. The man yelled and threw his cloak to the ground. He looked so much like me in the way of his tail. But he had no wings. The appeared to have been either torn or burnt off. Small stubs of white were left where his wings once had been. Wait a moment. White? That was not normal for a Weaver. Our wings were any color but white.

"Who are you?" He grinned.

"My name is unimportant for a simple wretch who shall die." I raised my sword to block an attack and focused on everything Sif and the others had taught me. Working based mainly on instinct I counter attacked and cut deep into his wrist. He dropped his sword and yelled in pain. I placed my sword against his throat.

"What is your name!?"

"My name..." Unnoticed by me until it was to late he grabbed his sword. "You will die before you learn." He lashed out and the blade was dragged across my chest. I growled and leapt back, clutching the gash. I raised my sword as he stood. My vision was blurring from some kind of poison within the blade.

I ran at him and he knocked me back. As I hit the nearest pillar the lion jumped and grabbed his neck. He yelled and threw her off, walking over to me. I closed my eyes, my sword beyond my reach, and awaited the impact of the blade.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I closed my eyes tightly I heard something fly past my ear. A dagger lodged itself in the mans shoulder as Mjolnir flew past me and hit him hard in the chest. I reached for my sword and grabbed it, standing and ducking under the man furious, blind swing. I kicked out with my leg and hit his shin. To that he fell onto his back.

I stepped forward, breathing ragged as I held the point of the sword over his heart. "Puny worthless insect! What makes you think you can go on with this!? Without me you are the last of your kind. And when you die nothing will be left!"

"I do not care what your lies say! As a punishment for the blood you shed you will die!" I brought the sword down and through his heart, causing him to suck in one last breath before the shimmer of red within his eyes died completely.

I fell to my knees, the sword and lion vanishing. I could see the colors within my eyes swirling, red, blue, greeen, and an array of other colors. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and saw the colors stop at a dazzling emerald color. I looked up and saw Loki standing beside me, simmilar streaks of black showing in his eyes before both of our newfound colors vanished. He had just saved my life by throwing that one dagger that hit the man and threw his attention off of me. My single thought about the man, 'Why hadn't he woven anything?'

I collapsed to the ground, the sword and lion vanishing as my eyes slid closed.

Loki

Luckily both daggers I had thrown were aimed true. I walked to her as she fell to her knees. Resting my hand upon her shoulder I saw the colors in her eyes appear and vanish just as quickly. As she collapsed I caught her and lifted her, mostly running to the healing rooms. Thankfully as Thor, Sif, the Warriors Three and I reached the room a young servant was walking out. She quickly let us in and I laid Shade on one of the beds. We were shoved out and told to wait within the hall or our rooms.

After a while passed we were permitted to go and see her. Thor leapt back as a low growl issued from the edge of Shades bed. The 'lion' was resting at Shades feet with her gaze rested upon Thor, her tail flicking. Shade carefully sat up and growled lightly. Not menecingly but still enough that the lion knew they would not harm her.

"I shall never wield that sword again. I shall stick to my Weaving." I was slightly suprised. It was unusual for a Weaver. They were all warriors. All but Shade that was. She rubbed her wrist and looked around before sliding out of her bed, her shirt torn above the chest. She hastily covered it but soon moved her hands away. Most likely noticing it was only a small tear. "Let us get out quickly. Before the healer returns." Soon we were all running and laughing, Shade moving swifter that any of us.

"You must be cheating!" She ducked outside and tumbled into the soft grass, her lion stopping right beside her.

"No. I do not cheat. Honest I swear!" She grinned. "I am simply full of energy. It is amazingly fun." I laughed and stopped beside her shortly after Sif, Thor, Fandril and Hogun. Volstagg had stumbled and fell behind. We all began to laugh again as he stood and brushed the dirt of him and his little excuse for a beard.

As far as the healers knew Shade was still in the room. They would show up any moment and take her back. She furrowed her brow as if within concentration. "The healers will soon realize that I am gone." She burst into small fits of laughter. "But let us enjoy the day as it is." She laid back in the grass but sat up as she heard screaming.

"Oh dear. It appears as if the Weavers body is still in the hallway." I was suprised to turn and see Balder. "I must say you did an excelent service by ridding us of him." Shade smiled and looked to my younger brother.

"It was no problem at all Balder. Now. Let us go and explain what happened."

Shade

I never expected the body to have turned to ash. Leaving behind nothing but the cape. I lifted it off of the ground and shook it out. It had shrunk to where it would fit me. The gossamer fabric begged me to place it over my shoulders. To wrap myself in it's comfoting embrace. I dropped it quickly with a yell when I saw the faces.

"What is wrong Shade?" Usually they had come to calling me Shay. Only in times of worry did they use my name.

"The faces! Look at the faces within the cape!" I turned and nearly ran into Loki as he walked past me.

"What trickery is this?" He lifted the cape and folded it while observing the faces. "They are the spritis of the Weavers he has killed." I hid my face with my hands and turned away. Suddenly a pain shot through my chest and I fell to my knees. Voices were faint.

"The...Venom." I choked out as I tried to stand, staggering towards the healing room yet again. I collapsed long before I could reach them...

Centuries Later

I yelled and sat up, the memories and dreams flowing fiercly through my mind. The venom was still coursing through my veins and the cape was laying where I had thrown it the night before. Resting beside the small fireplace in the corner of the room. I laid back again and pulled the sheets up over my head. It was no where near time for the sun to rise. I heard footsteps outside of the door and then frantic pounding against the doorway.

I growled and stood, stumbling over to the doors. I unlocked them and opened them. Only to be nearly flatted by the Warriors Three. Sif was standing in the hallway and I glanced to her hair for a moment. The black caught my eye as it usually did. I envied her for such dark hair. It still wasn't the obsidian black that Loki's hair was, however. Before she could notice my gaze I turned towards the three and began to laugh.

"Well. We came to see if you were alright because you were screaming again." I blushed. "But now I can see that you are absolutely fine." I glanced at Volstagg. He was taller than most but he and I were at the same height.

"I am sorry. The venom was simply burning again." I pressed a hand over my chest.

"It is quite alright. Though I do beleive that the queen herself is quite worried and on her way down here." Another burning within my face before it gave way to a cool feeling. At least someone cared for me. No one had since my parents had vanished. Still no word on what had happened to them. "Do you ever think the pain will leave you alone?" Sif dragged me out of my thoughs.

"I do not know." Two more sets of foot steps announced more people walking my way. I looked up to see Frigga and Thor. I silently wondered where Loki was but figured he was still asleep. Balders death had taken a toll on all of us. And Loki had been with him when he was killed.

"Shade! Are you alright?" Frigga looked at me and I nodded.

"Yes. It was simply the venom." She looked to the others and then to me.

"Have they yet told you?" I looked confused.

"Told me of what?" She looked to me, her eyes welling with tears.

"Loki is missing." My eyes grew wide and I felt the emerald scratches return to my vision.

"What?" My voice quivered slightly.

"He is not in his room or in the study. He is nowhere to be found." I closed my eyes and lowered my head. Whispers rippled through them and I felt a hand on my shoulder as everyone walked away. I shrugged the hand away and turned to see Thor.

"We are trying our hardest to find him." I turned and slammed the doors, turning the key and pressing my back to the doorway. I slid down and lowered my head into my hands, my hair falling in smaller strands around my face. I stood slowly and walked over, sitting at the edge of my bed with my head still hanging.

"What have I done? I should have gone with them." I closed my eyes and let the tears fall freely. As I finally settled back down to sleep the sun had begun to rise.

The next few weeks passed slowly as I searched and trained, searched and trained. I left hardly any time to eat or sleep and I could see the worry on the faces of my friends. I was beginning to shove them aside. And along with them, the part of that was still alive. I was working as a drone of sorts. A set plan until Loki was found. Rumors had began that Loki was the one who killed Balder and that I had helped. But word also spread that I was at the palace when he had been killed. All because of the cursed venom that still flowed through my veins.

The worry grew to near panic one day in the fourth week as I was sitting in a tree. My wings were scratched and had a couple of gouges. "What happened to you?" I turned quickly, scratches on my face. And a single mark that had nearly scarred.

"It was nothing. I simply crawled through a space that was much to narrow for me." I wiped a bit of the blood from under my eye and leapt down, pushing past Thor. Hoping that he would never find out the truth. Heimdall didn't even know. I had learned to cloak myself and pass through small hidden passageways. Right into Helheim. I had gone straight to my room and rested, curling up in the black sheets.

I opened my eyes with a snap as I heard someone pounding exitedly on the door. I leapt from bed and growled as I unlocked it and threw it open. Volstagg was grinning like a complete moron.

"We've found him! We've found Loki!" I stood up to my full height and ran towards the healing room, instinctivly knowing he was there. I ran in and saw Frigga with tears streaking down her cheeks. Beside her was Thor and in the bed was Loki. My heart fell as I looked upon him. My feet were dragged slightly as I found little strength to move. He was bleeding. But between the blood, sweat and venom I couldn't tell where one ended and another began.

"Loki?" I whispered slightly. He opened his eyes and I stopped at the opposite side of his bed.

"Hello Shade. Did you miss me?" I nodded and smiled slightly.

"Yes. Mostly since you are one of the only sane ones around here." I sat in a chair and watched as he closed his eyes again.

"Come. We must not disturb his rest." I looked up at Frigga.

"Is it alright if I stay here. I'm awfully quiet." She thought for a moment before nodding. I bowed my head and watched as she and Thor left. I wove the lion to stand guard beside the door. Again I looked to Lokis injured face. I had never beleived what had been said about him. How he had killed Balder himself. I leaned my head back and fell asleep.

I woke up to a soft growl. My eyes remained closed and the growling stopped as the lion walked over. I peered through her eyes - a new trick I had learned - and saw Thor, Sif and the Warriors. Fandril and Hogun were watching the lion as the others looked at Loki and then to me. I transferred my vision back and opened my eyes slowly, a dagger woven into my hand as if I was suprised by the blue eyes staring at me from across the room

I blinked as I slowly took in the bright sunlight filtering through the windows. I stood and the dagger vanished. "I must get to training." I walked out swiftly, feeling a bit guilty about how I had pushed them away.

"Wait!" I turned back to see them looking at me. My attention was on Fandril. "Why do you shove us away?"

"I am sorry. But while I was searching for Loki I pushed all feelings and friends away. It is something I feel compelled to do. I think it was why my parents vanished. They grew tired of me pushing them away." I lowered my head.

"It is alright. You just need to try and supress that feeling." I looked up and nodded.

"I shall try." I bowed my head and walked outside, leaning against a tree.

Within the next week Loki was talking and able to sit up. It had been another week before he could stand without falling. I had been by his side near every day he was confined to the bed.

"Watch your step. You don't want to fall and hurt yourself further." He looked up at me and stepped down the stairs, only slightly losing his balance. I was walking beside him as I usually did anymore.

"I shall not fall. Do not worry of that." I laughed a bit and held my wings back as I nearly slipped on a bit of water. It vanished as quickly as it had appeared, causing me to shoot a glance towards Loki. "But you may want to watch _your_ step."

I stuck my tounge out and he laughed, still walking forwards. As soon as he felt better than I'd go back to my reading in every spare moment. I never realized how much I had missed it. As soon as we reached the outer courtyard I sat off to the side, weaving in silence as Loki trained. It was all upon the fact that he insisted.

By the time he was finished I had woven a row of long gleaming daggers and thrown all but one at a nearby target. They had all struck perfectly. I held the one suspeneded before me and studied it closely. A simple carving graced the side of each. It was a girls face, half covered by a lion of the mountains. I spun the blade and prepared to throw it when Loki stepped out in between the target and I.

He noticed my aim and took a step back. I flicked my wrist and the dagger flew, striking dead center upon the board. I grinned and all but the final one I had thrown vanished. I watched it curiously before walking to it and pulling it from the board. It was not made of shadows yet still swirled. I tested the wieght and slipped it into the edge of my left boot.

"Ready for lunch?" I nodded and Loki and I walked inside as quickly as possible, the lion treading behind us.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Midgard 2012

S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Hellfire

"Dammit all Fury! What the hell is up with the early morning routines?!" I glared at him and he studied me. From my brown hair, that turned blond if my head moved just right, down to the deep scar that was etched along the left side of my face and bottom of my chin.

"We've recently found some disturbances in New Mexico. I'm sending you and Agent Coulson to go and take care of this matter." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think a shifter is needed for this job but whatever. And why Coulson?" He glared at me.

"So he can keep you tamed. I may just send Barton as well." I rolled my eyes.

"Please, PLEASE! Not Barton." He nodded and I groaned.

"Why not just send Natasha as well?" He shook his head.

"Because she's in Russia." I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes, my arm rested across my chest as the othern set on it, still on my nose.

"Fine. I'll go. Even if only to shut your crabby ass up." He glared at me.

"Get out of here." I saluted in a mocking sort of way.

"Yes sir Mister Krabs!" I walked out quickly before he could yell at me again.

Six Hours Beforehand

Shade

I stood in the throne room beside Loki and Sif. The Warriors were across from me standing like we were in front of the first step. Frigga was standing by Odins throne. We were all awaiting for the ever so arrogant Thor to arrive.

He walked in a few moments later and everyone burst into cheering. All but Sif, the Warriors and I. And Frigga and Odin of course. I made sure my wings were as close to my back as possible. I had gained a new title from the Midgardians and was actually glad. I really disliked Weavers. I was now called a Valkyrie. They thought my wings had belonged to the horse when it had reared up and I flared my wings, pulling them back in before the mortals could really tell.

It had been a visit while the vikings were still around there. Shortly after Balder had been killed and Loki had recovered. I was again dragged from my thoughts as Thor passed Sif and I, putting on a dazzling smile. Sif rolled her eyes and I scoffed with a soft 'Really Thor?' He simply turned to his father and knelt down on one knee, resting Mjolnir on the floor.

Honestly my head was to off to understand what they were saying. The only thing that caught my ear was a sudden silence. One single words was uttered by Odin. "Jotuns." He brought Gungnir, his staff, down on the floor and then back up. He walked swiftly out of the room, Thor and Loki following.

I found Sif and the Warriors Three amongst the swarm of worried people and pulled them out into the hallway. "Did he just say Jutons? In Asgard?"

"Yes. But how did they get in?" I simply shrugged and looked around.

"Hold on one moment." I slipped into the shadows behind me and found myself at the doorway into the weapons room. I heard Thors raised voice and then footsteps. I slipped back into the shadows and appeared before Sif and the others once more. "Thor's on his way back up. Come on." We wandered around for a little while before walking into the dining room and finding Thor and Loki sitting on a step. The table in front of them flipped.

"What happened?" Volstagg walked forwards and began to pile food onto his plate. I shook my head. I knew what had happened. And as soon as Thor said he was going to Jotunheim I stood at my full height. Only slightly shorter than Loki and him.

"I don't think that would be the best idea my friend." He looked around and addressed the others. I didn't hear the three warriors due to a streak of pain through my chest that caused me to wince and block out noise for a moment.

"Sif. Who proved to Asgard that a woman could indeed be a warrior?" She had an odd expression on her face.

"I did." He pointed at her.

"True but I supported you." I simply stood there, shaking my head.

"And Shade. Who helped you every day as you searched for your best friend?" I had to admit that he had indeed been helping.

"You did." My shoulders dropped. How he talked me into going from that point I do not know. But next thing I know I'm climbing onto a horse and heading down the bridge to the Bifrost. "If we die out here Thor then I am killing you!"

He just laughed and continued to ride. I slowed a little and allowed them to ride ahead. I stopped as they were passing Heimdall. "What happened?" Volstagg looked at Loki. "Silver tounge turn to lead?" I slipped off of the horse and caught up with Loki. He whispered something to Heimdall and walked forwards. I stopped behind the two princes and watched as the Bifrost began to activate.

"If your return jeopardizes Asgard then I cannot allow you to return."

"Can't you just leave it open?" Volstagg sounded nervous.

"To leave it open would unleash the Bifrosts full power and destroy Jotunheim." He sounded rather bored. But I guess centuries of a job like this would annoy a person. The Bifrost was ready and Thor stepped forwards, followed by Sif the three warriors, Loki and finally me. I held my wings close to my back and watched the colors surrounding me. The passage had never ceased to amaze me. The Bifrost hit the ground and I opened my wings just before I hit. The Bifrost vanished and I was hovering over the others. We walked forwards and prepared to meet with Laufey, king of Jotunheim.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Luckily Laufey was allowing us to return to Asgard. That was until Thor turned away and one of them commented.

"Run back home little princess." Loki and I had the exact same thought.

"Damn." We glanced at each other before turning to see a slight grin on Thors face. He turned and hit the Jotun on the face.

"You idiot Thor!" I growled and hit a Jotun that had come to close. Why did I ever say I was never using that damnable sword again? I threw a dagger with expert aim and turned to the other four Jotuns coming at me from all sides. The lion wove herself beside me and attacked. She was just to natural to create anymore. Sometimes I don't even have to want to create her. She simply weaves into any situation.

I growled at Jotun who came to close and yelled as a sliver of ice pierced just beneath my heart. Not to far off the same happened to Fandril. I managed to pull myself away and limp forwards, feeling the venom flow freely and in full force once again. This time I did not know if I would survive. Edges and ice began to blur as the lion came to my side and pushed me up again.

"Thor! We have to go!" I felt someone wrap their arms around me midsection and help me to my feet. I looked at Loki and saw Sif as she ran over to help support me. They both ran as fast as they could, making sure to keep pace with one another. I heard a loud roar and Fandril looked behind us. His eyes grew larger and I dared to glance behind us.

The sight actually gave me enough strength to allow me to run alongside Sif and Loki instead of with them holding me up. I turned back to see the creature again and the lion attacking it. I called her off, knowing she would do no good and she ran to me. Thor was still fighting against the Jotuns.

A loud rumble sounded beneath us as Thor struck the ground with Mjolnir. I leapt, ungracefully, over a crevasse and managed to keep my balance. The creature wasn't able to make it over before the ice broke and it fell, holding on for a moment with only its tail. By the time we reached the Bifrost site I was exhausted and fell to my side. The creature climbed onto the ice and stood on its hind legs, ready to crush us.

I lowered my head and watched it as the wind grew louder. A loud crack sounded and the creature fell, a gaping hole in the back of its head. It rolled off the ice and I turned my gaze to the Jotuns who were surrounding us. I tried to sit up but failed horribly as the others drew their weapons.

The Bifrost opened beside us and I looked up to see Odin astride his horse. We were in deep trouble. I laid fully against the ice, allowing its cold to sooth the wound in my back. I pressed a hand to the matching hole in my chest and coughed silently.

"We can finish them Father! Together!" I rolled my eyes at Thors statement and felt someone pressing against the wound. I saw Sif crouched down and looking at me.

"Silence." Odin whispered to his son. I winced and bit my lip at a stab of pain from the venom already potent within my system. I was warned something like this would happen if anywhere near my heart was harmed. I had never cared because I thought I could defend myself. Wow was I wrong.

I could feel Sif pick me up as the Bifrost opened again. I was glad to feel the warmth of Asgard yet again. Sif was watching Thor as Odin turned to him. My gaze was following hers. Everyone was extremely blurry. I saw Odin strip Thor of his powers. And of Mjolnir. He sent Thor back through the Bifrost after reactivating it and whispered. Though he whispered they were the clearest words I have ever heard.

"Whosoever shall hold this hammer, be he worthy. Shall posses the power of Thor." He threw the hammer through afterwards and my world went black.

Third Person

The caretakers did all that that could for her. But within her unconscious state all they could do was wait. They had laid Shade upon her bed where, immediately, curtains were woven around it. They had walked off and out the door as Sif and the Warriors Three entered They walked to her bed and looked at her through the thin curtains.

"When do you think she will awaken?" Sif was watching her friend as she spoke. The lion was woven and now resting at Shades feet.

"I do not know. But let us hope it is not long." Volstagg turned and walked out with the other two. Sif stayed in place for a few moments before following them out. The lion stared after them and walked up, gently nudging her master with her muzzle and letting out a soft growl. Then she leapt up and ran out before the door closed.

She followed the four warriors and sat with them as they entered the room where they always rested. She leapt up and rested her head upon Sifs lap. Her eyes drifted closed as Sif gently stroked her head.

Midgard

Hellfire

I shook my head at the fact that I was NOT! allowed to join the rednecks in their attempt at pulling the, whatever it was, from the rock.

"Please Coulson." I begged. "I could get some more information." I watched with a bit of laughter as a truck tried to pull it out. It only succeeded in ripping the bed off. I faintly heard his shout as everyone else began to laugh.

"Did it work?" The laughter only grew stronger.

"No." I looked up at Coulson and pulled my cutest face. It had always worked. He sighed. "Fine. But if Fury hears about this then I'm in for a lot of trouble."

"Yes! Thank you Coulson." I kissed his cheek and swore I saw a tiny bit of color. I shifted into a Daisy Dukes version of myself and walked down. Damn I loved being able to warp my form at will. And all thanks to some freak reactor incident and then a whole series of experimentations. It had hurt like hell though.

"Hey guys. Whatcha doin here?" Some of them turned and whistled a bit, looking from head to toe at me.

"We're trying to pull this thing from the rock here. You wanna give it a go?" I grinned.

"Why hell yeah." I reached down and grabbed the handle, pulling on it and finding to my dismay that it was stuck tight. I stepped away for the next man to try as one of the others tossed me a Heineken beer. I cracked the lid and took a quick chug.

A grin broke out across my face as I watched a nice fit man try to remove the object. After another drink and a few more tries I was growing bored. I finished off the beer in hand and stood.

"Gettin bout time for me to head back home. Night boys." I walked away, tossing the empty bottle to one of them and climbing out of the crater. I stepped up beside Coulson and watched as he looked me head to toe. I changed back into my normal attire and a small fraction of a frown was showing on his face.

"I quite liked the other outfit." I grinned sweetly.

"Of course you would doll." I was glad to be the only one to ever have seen the emotions of the famed Coulson. I smiled and sat on the hood of the car as more black cars approached and the men from them shoved the boys from the crater. I smiled at one as he passed and he laughed, tossing me a random Heineken.

"Friend of yours?" I looked to Coulson.

"No Phil. Just someone who gave me a beer earlier. You want this one?" He smiled slightly past normal before it faded and he nodded.

"Sounds good actually." I smiled and stood, passing him the beer.

"Want me to head into town so I could find whatever crashed out yonder last night?" He shook his head.

"Why don't you just stay here for a little longer. Enjoy the view." I laughed and again he smiled the tiniest portion of a smile. I hugged him when none of the other agents were watching and kissed his cheek again. I moved to sit on the car hood again and he sat beside me.

"Enjoying the view?" He turned to me and nearly grinned.

"Quite so my little Hellfire." I stuck my tounge out at him and he laughed before playfully snatching at it. I pulled it back in before he could and grinned. "Fury told me you didn't want me coming along. I was truly hurt." He threw in a mock injured face before sliding off the hood and watching me, going Agent Coulson on me. Oh I so hated him when he did that. It was just another tease within our little game.

"We have to keep up the public persona that we are nothing more than fellow agents." I rolled onto my stomach and pouted slightly as he smiled again, leaning towards me and whispering.

"You are such a tricky little girl." I grinned.

"I have to be. It keeps everyone on their toes." I smiled and he turned away. I noticed an agent walking over and crossed my legs, keeping them outstretched on the car hood. The agent watched me for a moment before turning towards Coulson.

"Area is secure sir." He nodded.

"Good. Hellfire. We're going into town. Let's see what we can dig up." I grinned and slid into the car.

Asgard

Third Person

Loki had his head in his hands. His 'father' was in the Odinsleep and Frigga wasn't sure if he would wake up. Thor's banishment had now caused him, an unwanted son of a frost giant, to be sitting on the throne. He leaned back with a soft sigh before noticing Sif and the Warriors Three entered, asking about Odin.

Loki explained and they bowed on one knee fasts over their hearts. "My king. We ask of you to bring Thor back from banishment."

"My first command cannot be the undoing of the All-fathers last." Sif simply bowed her head and stood, walking with the others out the door. Once again Loki sat and watched as a lion of the mountains walked in.

He silently hoped this was a sign that Shade was getting better. He stood and followed the cat out the door. He wondered where she was going before she stopped in front of Shades room. Trying to push open the door. He opened it and looked in to see the light curtains drawn around her bed. They appeared to have been woven by her to ensure no magic could harm her.

He walked over and looked down at her. His vague memories of her sitting beside him every day after he had been punished for a crime he did not commit surfaced. He grabbed a chair and sat down for a moment, reaching past the curtains and resting a hand over hers.

"Please. Awaken soon. I need your help. I am lost and you are the only one I can trust to help me." He saw no response. Just the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. He looked to the lion and stood, his hand dropping to his side as he looked away and walked out, not noticing the lion following him. Shades gift to help him until she awoke.

As the door closed the slightest of movements was made. The solitary twitch of a finger. That single movement suggested that she was slowly coming to. And she would know every word that had been uttered to her in her deep sleep.

Midgard

Hellfire

I woke up to a soft knock upon the door. I stretched and took a sip from the small glass of vodka by my bed. I snapped awake and stood, opening the door quickly and causing Coulson to laugh at my shirt.

"What? I like Mickey Mouse." I turned away and pouted. "And to think I was going to invite you in for a drink." I threw in sarcastically.

"I like the shirt and a drink sounds good if I have made amends." I smiled and turned to him.

"Well what dd you plan for making amends?" I giggled softly.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps a new bottle of vodka? You seem like you're running out." How did he...? I glanced to my bottle. Sure enough it was empty.

"Well that takes care of half of it." I invited him in and he took a seat at the small table.

"New orders from Director Fury." I giggled a little louder this time. "What's so funny?"

"I called him Mister Krabs." He smiled and laughed softly as I took a seat across from him, looking around for my pants and blushing maddeningly since I didn't have them.

"Your jeans were on top of your dresser miss Fire." Again I blushed and walked over and pulled them on quickly. I returned and looked at the file.

"So what's Krabby got me doing now? Other than working with a totally awesome guy." He smiled slightly before his face fell back into agent mode. He slid the file closer to me and I watched him. "Do you sleep with that Agent mode face Coulson?"

"You should know. You stalk me all the time." I blushed again. I never realized that he had noticed.

"Well it wouldn't happen if you indulged me a bit with your normal every day life." He smiled and I picked up the manilla folder, flipping through its contents.

"For you? I might have to see about that." I smiled and grabbed the image of the guy.

"Alright. Let's get a move on." We stood and left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Asgard

Shades room

As per normal the cat was sitting by Shades feet. She was the only one who noticed the cape as it flowed through the air and over her master. She growled and awoke the figure sleeping beside Shades bed. Sif watched the cloak for a moment and then lifted it away as it landed.

She nearly dropped it as she saw Shades eyes darting beneath closed lids. She ran, tossing the cloth onto the chair she had been in. The lion followed her as she ran through the corridors. Soon finding her three friends and Loki.

"Shade is beginning to awaken. Her eyes are moving beneath her eyelids." She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and everyone stared at her. In a flurry they were standing and all six of them running back towards her room. As they entered Shade began to stir.

They crowded around as the cat leapt onto the bed and nudged Shade. That one simple movement was enough for Shades eyes to open and for her to sit up with a startled breath.

"You lived!" She turned her gaze on Volstagg and he froze as her lip curled. A growl ripped through her chest as she stood and attacked him, throwing him to the floor. Her cat vanished as she tore out the door, running for the main exit of the palace.

She stopped at the edge of the bridge and snapped open her wings, flying straight for the Bifrost. She stopped in front of Heimdall and he watched her with curiosity.

"Why is it you wish to visit Midgard?" She took a deep calming breath and looked at him.

"I do not know." She took a confused step back and her wings folded against her back. He smiled slightly.

"Perhaps you are sensing another Valkyrie." She looked up at him.

"It must be. But why now?" She flicked her wings back and he stepped into the Bifrost.

"I do not know these things. Only that it has happened before. But not for a long time. Perhaps it is because of the All-fathers slumber. Last time the Valkyries stood guard outside of his room." She stepped up to the edge of the room as he started the Bifrost.

"Tell them where I have gone and why. They will be worried about my attack on Volstagg." He only nodded as the gateway opened and she leapt through.

Midgard

Mjolnir site

Hellfire

I slapped the alarm on the table and sat up. It continued to go off. I sat up and yelled at it before realizing it wasn't the clock. It was the security alarms. In the middle of the frickin night.

"Just great." I pulled on my jeans and shoes before changing my shirt and pulling my hair back. I walked into the large room with my desert eagle in a holster on my hip. I un-holstered it and turned a corner into the room with the hammer thingy. I saw 'Thor' in muddy clothes walk over and try to grab it, noticing my entry.

He tried again to pull it free but nothing happened. He staggered back and fell to his knees. Something was written on the side.

"Move in." I heard the order from Coulson and walked towards 'Thor'. He simply looked up at me and stood.

"Why do they send women in to fight me now?" I holstered my gun.

"Look pal. I'm not here to hurt or fight you. But you need to relax and come with me." He sighed and allowed me to cuff his hands behind his back. "What's your name?" He looked at me as I began to walk.

"Thor. And might I ask of your name?"

"I'm...Hellfire. That's the only name I know." I noticed Coulson as I walked through the doorway and he simply nodded.

"Unusual name for a mortal." I looked at him.

"Are you drunk or something?"

"Lady Hellfire I can assure you I am not drunk." He looked down at me.

"Then what's up with you. I mean. Between your name being Thor and you calling us mortals. Then this hammer thingy? Those are some of the stories I learned as a little girl. All myths."

"Surely you must realize that every myth is based on a true fact." I looked up at him and decided to crack a joke.

"Oh I see what you mean. And my name isn't Surely." He looked confused. "Okay. You may actually be telling the truth." No one else had heard our conversation. I was glad for that. Somehow it seemed like he could trust me. I wasn't ready to destroy that trust. When I finally reached the holding cell I was nearly convinced. Nearly. I shut and locked the door before turning to Coulson. "I'm going to go and look for more information at the second crash site. Is that alright?"

"Just don't get yourself killed." I smiled and walked out, climbing into my black car and taking off across the desert and finally reaching the secondary site. I knelt down to inspect the engravings burnt into the sand when a storm stared above my head. The clouds twisted menacingly.

I forced myself to stay because of the rainbow coloration within the clouds. Just like the research of Jane Fosters had shown. I held my ground as the cloud hit the ground and swirled dust in all different directions. When it finally settled I was looking up at a tall woman dressed mostly in black. She had wings and a cats tail that matched. Her hair looked like spilt blood. It was amazingly straight and stopped at her mid back. She took a step towards me and I fell on my back.

"What the..." She began but I finished a different phrase.

"...Hell are you?" She knelt down and looked at me.

"I am known as a Valkyrie." She stood and looked around.

"Like as in the Norse protector of the gods? One of whom was Thor and Lokis friend?" She stood.

"The very same. And they are good friends of mine. But Thor was banished due to his ignorance. You will tell no one I spoke of this. And I will need you to get me into a nearby town. I will need some new clothes as well if you will be so kind as to help with that as well." I only nodded and climbed into the car.

"What is this?" She kicked the side and I opened her door, causing her to jump back.

"This is a Gallardo. Considered a luxury here on Earth." She climbed in and pulled the door down and shut. Once it was secured I hit the gas and headed straight for the town. It was still dark and the Valkyrie was looking up at the stars.

"Your constellations are so much different than my own." I looked at her.

"Where are you from?" She looked at me with a strange look in her eyes.

"You knew what a Valkyrie is yet you do not know of Asgard?" I nearly hit the brakes in surprise. But my lack in speed was noticed by the girl. "Why have you slowed down?"

"Asgard? Shit. He was telling the truth." She looked confused.

"Why do you speak of that in such a way?" She must have meant my swearing.

"It's a word we use we we are surprised or in other aspects." She nodded and leaned back, shifting her shoulders uncomfortably. "So what are you doing here? I mean. Something must have compelled you to come here."

"I do not know. Heimdall suggests there must be another Valkyrie in this realm." I shook my head and sped up.

"So how are you going to find him?" She looked at me.

"Her. There has not been a male since we were named the Valkyrie. I killed the last one. And I am the last Valkyrie. At least, until I find this human that is." She leaned back and ran hair fingers through her hair, looking at the coloration.

"Nice hair color." She looked at me.

"It's darker than before. I like it even better now though." I nodded and stopped at my small hotel room.

"Go in here. Find some human clothing and then come back out. We're going to go and look for your Valkyrie friend. Alright?" I added a quick thought. 'Starting at the bars.'

"As you wish Lady...?"

"Hellfire. Just Hellfire. I'm not a lady at all. No way, no how." She laughed slightly and I caught sight of a set of fangs. But I wasn't going to let that phase me. I climbed out of the car and she followed, walking with me to the doorway and through. I threw her a shirt and jeans which she quickly walked to the bathroom and changed into. She returned a moment later and could almost pass for human. All except for the unusual bulge on her back. "How close to your back can you pull your wings?"

"I can shape a form around me that brings the wings as close as if they were under my skin." I nodded and she did just that. The bulge vanished and she looked at me, a slight smile in her eyes.

"Are we ready to go miss Hellfire?" I looked at her for a moment before throwing a pair of socks and boots at her. She pulled them on and looked at me.

"You look like a human now. And you should blend in quite well." She bowed her head and we walked out of the small area. I wondered just what was in the water in Asgard that made these two so damned tall!

Shade

I watched Hellfire as she once again dragged me back to the metal thing she called a 'Gallardo'. Her hair was cut short, stopping at her shoulders. Her eyes were a pale mixture of brown and gray, A long scar was along the side of her face. One of the first things that caught my eye, however, was the _coloration_ of her hair. It was a dark brown when she held her head still. But anytime she turned correctly it would change to such a blond that Sif would have been envious before her hair color was changed.

"Why is your name Hellfire?" She shrugged.

"After the little...incedent in the factory I used to work at, I couldn't remember anything except that my brother was inside and needed help. He got out, but at a price." I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"And what, if you shall forgive me for asking, was the price?" A solitary tear rolled down the scar on her face.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. would save him. But only if I joined them. Now I cannot even remember his name." I turned my face away and looked towards the stars again. Thick clouds were now obscuring them and it was raining. We entered a rather small town and she headed for a lively building that appeared to have plenty of people in it. "Come on. Let's get something to eat and drink here."

She pulled me over to sit in a small corner of the large room and ordered two things that I had never heard of before. The lady who had taken the orders returned with two plates holding an appetizing smelling dish. I cautiously took a bite and quickly ate the rest of it. Being within that dreamless sleep I never realized how hungry I had been.

"So you like cheeseburgers?" I nodded.

"This dish is good. Yet not as good as some of the simple delicacies I have tried upon Asgard." She looked at me.

"Then we'll move on to desert. You'll have to show me some of these delicacies sometime." I smiled and the lady returned. "Two banana splits please." I looked at her.

"Why would anyone want to split a banana? It does good in one piece." She laughed at my confused look.

"You'll see when it gets here." The lady returned and set two bowls before us. I studied the dish for a moment before grabbing a spoon and getting a spoonful. I took a bite and smiled approvingly. I finished off the rest and sat back, a terribly cold ache in my head. Hellfire laughed.

"What is so amusing about my pain?" She bit her lips together but it didn't help the laughter from returning.

"It's called a brain freeze. And it's caused when one eats or drinks a freezing substance to fast." She showed me that I could pinch nerves on either side of my head to make the pain recede. As soon as we were done she dragged me over to the long table at the front and sat on odd chairs she called 'bar stools'.

Two men were seated by us and had just ordered a drink that sounded strong. Hellfire looked at the man behind the bar as he walked over to us.

"And how can I help to ladies as pretty as yourselves?" I smiled vaguely.

"I'll have whatever those two boys are having." Hellfires eyes widened.

"Get me one to will ya? I will not be out drank." He set two large mugs in front of us. As well as two small glasses of another liquid. Hellfire poured the small glass into the larger ones and I raised the glass, looking to the men. They were watching us and picked up their glasses as well. Something about the blond haired man seemed oddly familiar. As Hellfire raised her glass we all began to take a long drink, the blond haired man watching me and I him.

With a thud I set down my empty glass just before he finished his. "Impossible. I have only been bested in a contest of drinking by one person."

"Who happens to be a girl?" He nodded.

"Yes. One who looks remarkably similar to you." I smiled. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"My name is Shade." He nearly fell off of his 'bar stool'.

"What an off coincidence! That is the name of my dear friend as well." The other two had finished their drinks and were watching us with curiosity.

"Oh? And where might your friend be from?" His face fell.

"Far from here. In fact, I doubt I'll ever see her ever again." He looked up at me and bowed his head.

"And what might your name be, kind sir?"

"My name is..." He seemed to forget before the man beside him whispered in his ear. He whispered back but I still heard his words. "But that is the worst name I have ever heard of." I ordered another drink and the man behind the bar nodded.

"Hey don't I know you from somewhere?" Hellfire looked at the blond man.

"Hello again Lady Hellfire. You ran into me as I tried to reclaim Mjolnir." I nearly choked on the drink I was taking.

"Thor?" He looked at me and his eyes widened in recognition.

"Shade? It is you. Of all places why are you on Midgard? And I see you are faring better than when I last saw you."

"Much better. And I am on Midgard because I could sence a Valkyries presence." He looked taken aback.

"Another Valkyrie? Here?" I nodded. "That is wonderful news! Where might she be?" I shrugged and downed the rest of my drink.

"I do not know. But for the time," I raised my empty glass. "Let us enjoy ourselves." I gently set it back on the table, whereas Thor would have smashed it.

"That we shall!" Another round of drinks came forth.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey! Thanks to all of my epic readers. (For those of you that are out there.) I would like to thank you for reading Mischief Amongst Shadows! And I have a virtual cookie and high-five for any of those who caught the John Carter reference! :D I just had to! Oh! By the by: I own nothing but Shade! Kitteh owns Hellfire!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thor and I were laughing after Eric Selvig, I believe his name was, tried to fight him within his drunken state. Hellfire had finished trying to fight me and walked over with a slight lean and fell forwards, knocking Eric down and laying on him. I fell from the top of the Gallardo due to laughing.

"Hey you two." I looked at Hellfire. "If you were driving a car right now and you were pulled over. Would you pass the drunkness test?"

"I do not know. I do not even know how to operate one of these things." Hellfire squinted at me and then opened her mouth as if to say something. She only succeeded in standing and falling flat on her face. I lifted her and made sure the Gallardo was secure.

"Do you have any place to stay?" I nodded at Thor as he lifted Eric.

"Yes but it is farther away then I care to walk. Or fly for that matter." He smiled a bit at me.

"Then come and stay with us. I am sure that neither Lady Jane nor Lady Darcy would mind." I bowed my head.

"That is most generous of you but I do not think I can." Eric raised his head.

"Two girls like you can stay. It's alright with me." I laughed a bit at his disheveled hair and wild expression and walked on in the same direction as Thor.

As we approached it I noticed that the house did not look much like a house at all. Instead of going inside Thor took Eric around behind and knocked on the door of a rather small yet livable metal bow shaped object. The door opened and a girl with brown hair opened it.

"Is Eric alright?" Thor stepped inside and hit Erics head on the doorway.

"He was not injured." He looked at the near unconscious man on his shoulder. "Sorry my friend."

"What happened?" Thor grinned.

"We drank. We fought. He made his ancestors proud." She looked at me and then to Thor.

"I gave her permission Jane. They live far off and Shade doesn't know how to drive." Jane laughed and gestured for me to bring Hellfire inside.

"And her?"

"Near same as Eric. She fought me then collapsed shortly after." Jane shook her head and I passed Hellfire to Thor. He placed her on the other side of the small unusually shaped bed that Eric occupied.

"I still don't think you're the god of thunder. But you should be." I laughed slightly as Eric addressed Thor. Turning away I left the building and sat beside the larger house.

"Shade. Come and meet Lady Jane." I stood and walked over, bowing slightly at Jane.

"It is a pleasure to meet a friend of Thors, Lady Jane." She smiled and bowed awkwardly.

"Ummm...Thanks. It's nice to meet you too." I smiled slightly and released the form I had been holding. My Midgardian clothing was replaced by my Asgardian ones and I realized I had left my armor on Asgard.

"What is wrong Shade?" I looked off and waved my hand in a dismissive manner.

"Nothing. I simply forgot my armor is all." Jane stared at me.

"You're from where he is too?" I nodded.

"Yes. I am actually his 'protector' of sorts. I am called a Valkyrie." Her eyes widened even more.

"Okay. I definitely believe you now Thor." I smiled slightly and yawned while stretching.

"Are you tired my friend?" I nodded. Jane looked at me and looked around.

"I think we have an extra chair I can drag onto the roof." I raised and eyebrow as she walked into the house. Thor and I followed and assisted her as she tried to drag an unusual chair up onto the roof with a blanket and pillow.

"Why do you sleep upon the roof? It seems so unusual." She laughed as she finished setting up the chair beside two others.

"It's actually a nice place to relax. The cooling breeze after the hot day. The stars acting as a natural night-light. Ans I can't forget the soft song of the bugs and the birds."

"It sounds relaxing Jane." I turned to Thor.

"Yes. It does. But it also sounds like the bugs and birds are very good at music." Jane chuckled and I sat in the chair at the left end. Curling up I understood what Jane had meant. "Goodnight. And thank you for your generosity." She simply nodded and allowed me to fall asleep.

Next Morning

Hellfire

I opened my eyes and held my head in my hands. 'damn. What in the hell happened last night? last thing i remember was fighting Shade and passing out by falling on Eric.' I sat up and looked around. I was in a small camper, laying on a bed beside Eric. He started to wake up so i stood and left the small area.

Stepping into the sunlight I shielded my eyes and made a mad dash for the building ahead of me. As I entered I saw Shade and Thor. Along with the two girls from the day in the cafe. Darcy and Jane if I was correct.

"Is there a party I wasn't informed of Jane?" Darcy asked.

"No. She's a friend of Shades." Darcy simply nodded at Janes statement. I sat at the table and held my head in my hands.

"Thanks for letting me stay. I just hope my car is still at the bar."

"Is it the sleek black Gallardo?" I nodded carefully. "Yeah. But some dude in a suit had it moved. It's now in our driveway."

"I'll have to remember to thank him later." Thor set a plate with a pancake on it in front of me as Eric walked in, got a glass and put two headache relief tablets in. He sat down across from Darcy and took a drink.

"Morning Eric." He nodded at Jane and Thor set another plate in front of him and then placed one in front of Darcy.

"Hellfire. I wish to let you know that I have found the Valkyrie girl." I looked at Shade.

"Oh?" She nodded. "Who's the lucky chickita?" She looked at Darcy and I secretively followed her gaze. Darcy looked at Shade.

"Yeah. Who is it?" Shade walked over to Darcy after setting her own plate on the counter.

"You. My dear sister. You are the Valkyrie." Darcy began to cough and then stammer.

"Me?" Her voice was weak as Shade nodded.

"Why doesn't she have wings then?" Shade looked straight at me.

"It is the mortal within her blood. It has not allowed her true form to show." She looked at Darcy. As if studying her. "She will be a little shorter than I but that is because she is much younger. She's defiantly a Valkyrie. Stand please Lady Darcy."

Darcy stood and Shade walked around her, inspecting her, along with saying a few fun facts in a quiet voice. "All in all a strong willed, inexperienced maiden of flight."

I had also been studying Darcy and then Shade. She looked a lot like a vampire. "Okay. Off topic question. Why do you look so much like a vampire?" She began to laugh and so did Thor.

"What's so funny?" Darcy looked between the three of us.

"It was merely a misunderstanding. But it was so funny." She sat in a chair and looked at all of us. "I am the original Midgardian 'vampire'. I had been stuck on Midgard, away from the Bifrost site, with Thor and Loki. I had a nice cut on the corner of my lip. It made it look like I had just been feasting off of a person's blood. I crossed paths with a small commoner who began to scream at the blood. How he came up with the term Vampire I shall never know. I had taken to the air a moment later and landed on a nearby rooftop. That became the legend of how a vampire would become a bat and fly off.

"Only then did I notice the same man on the ground below me with a few cloves of garlic in his hand. He threw them at me and I leapt away from the scent. It had been so strong it irritated my nose. After that he threw a wooden cross at me and I ducked beneath it. That was how the myths about the wood, crosses and garlic started. When Loki, Thor and I finally returned to the Bifrost site we were laughing so hard we had to hold onto our sides. For fear that we would fall apart." She stopped and everyone else started to laugh.

"What do you mean first _Midgardian_ vampire, though?" I was a bit confused. This time Thor stepped forwards.

"On another realm there are creatures such as your Vampires. They are peaceable though. And not at all war-mongering or murderers. So much different than your stories have told." I nodded and stood after finishing off my breakfast. My head felt a lot better and I was sure I'd be able to drive.

"Thank you very much for this lovely breakfast. I have to go now." Shade finished eating and joined me.

"I must leave as well. I shall be back soon, though, to help Lady Darcy with her upcoming training." She bowed to them and turned to Darcy. "There are things we can do that would...What is the expression, blow your mind?"

"Like what?" A small grin touched the corners of her mouth and she threw her hand forwards, a dagger erupting that quickly turned into a mountain lioness.

"Show Off." Thor mumbled , and I began to laugh slightly. The lioness turned and growled at Thor, causing him to step back. "Why does she not know that I mean you no harm. After all, you told me to attack you that day." Shade burst out laughing.

"Most likely because that was her first impression of you. And you have not yet apologized for it." Thor rolled his eyes but stepped forwards and looked at the cat.

"I am sorry for attacking and possibly injuring Lady Shade." The lioness sniffed his hand and huffed, turning away and sitting beside Shade. "Am I forgiven?" Another huff.

"I do believe that that means yes." Shade and I turned to leave but I grabbed her arm. She looked down at me and I prepped myself for the answer to this question. I didn't exactly know if I was man-handling a goddess or not but I had to be sure.

"Okay. So if he's the God of Thunder and Darcy's a Maiden of Flight. Then what exactly are you?" She smiled slightly.

"The Goddess of Flight and Shadows." Wow. Two titles.

"Just wanted to know." I quickly removed my hands and she laughed and turned to the others. "I think I'll wait a moment before leaving. My curiosity is overwhelming."

"Of course Hellfire. I am sure others are wishing to know more as well." She and I walked back to the others and we began speaking of the myths I had come to know. A loud knock on the door brought us all back to the real world.

Shade

"Found you!" At those two words I turned and began to laugh. Volstagg, who had just spoken, was standing outside with Hogun, Fandril and Sif. Thor walked up and opened the door. I stood and walked over, the lion appearing beside me and walking up to Sif.

"My friends. It is good to see you all again." After a few introductions and a quick discussion over the events in Asgard they all turned to me.

"Have you yet found this Valkyrie?" Volstagg looked at me. I guess I had been forgiven for attacking him.

"Yes. Her name is Darcy Lewis." I stepped aside and Darcy walked up to join me as we all moved outside.

"Do we get to help in her training?" Sif looked at her and Darcy reached towards her pocket. Thor seemed to know what she was reaching for and stopped her quickly.

"None of my friends particularly enjoy being hit with a small jolt of lightning." I stepped up this time.

"Yes. You will be helping. But only after she gains her wings and learns the basics of Weaving." They all nodded and I heard a rumbling in the distance.

"Was someone else coming?" Darcy looked around at all of us.

"Not that I'm aware of." Sif spoke as I watched as the beam of light and dust hit the ground with a large thud! I growled and flicked my wings open a bit.

"The Destroyer!" A growl emitted from my throat and looked around. A plan was soon formed between the Asgarians and few Midgardians. Thor was to help the humans evacuate the small town as Sif, the Warriors Three and I fought off the Destroyer. I was to fight from the air with my daggers and night sword. Hopefully it would provide with enough of a distraction to allow Thor to get everyone out of town.

"Over here you oversized tin can!" I rolled my eyes as Hellfire also tried to distract it by driving around it in her Gallardo. I saw the Bifrost site and flew faster. I saw melted piles of metal with a few men surrounding it. "Coulson! Get the hell in the car!" She stopped and one of the men ran over, throwing open the door and leaping inside.

I quickly grabbed the dagger that had been concealed within my boot and threw it straight at the Destroyer. It hit it in the faceplate and the giant turned towards me. "Come on. Follow me!" I growled and then ducked as he fired on me, narrowly avoiding the jet of flame. "It that the best you can do?!"

Raising a hand it tried to catch me. I managed to slip from his grasp just before he could close his hand. With one swift motion the Destroyers hand flew towards me and hit my wing. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground, barely steadying myself. I landed on the front of Hellfires Gallardo. She kept driving towards town and stopped within its limits to survey the damage. Just a few scratches. But they were most likely easily repairable. I stood and watched as the Destroyer entered the towns limits.

I began to help Thor evacuate the citizens as Sif and the Warriors Three battle the behemoth. "Go. Take Darcy, Jane and Eric and get out." I turned to Thor as he walked towards the Destroyer. I tried, unsuccessfully to drag Jane and them away as Hellfire joined me. Without her car.

"Hellfire. Help me with Jane." I heard a sickening crack! as I turned around. Thor hit the ground with a few deep scratches along his chest. Jane screamed and ran towards him.

"Jane! We have to go!" I started to move towards her and heard a familiar sound of something rapidly approaching by ways of air.

"Jane move away!" She stumbled backwards and Mjolnir flew in, aiming right for Thor. Just before it could hit him he raised his hand and caught the hammer. A flash of lightning hit him before he stood, full armor and Asgardian clothing on. I pulled Jane back to the rest of us and watched a Thor flew up and created a whirlwind around him and the Destroyer.

Everything began to settle after a few more bolts of lightning, jets of flame and metallic clangs. All we could do was sit and wait for the dust to settle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hellfire

Finally everything settled and we all saw the God of Thunder standing there with his hammer in hand. "Woah." Darcy and I spoke at the same time. I heard a car and turned, running over as soon as I saw Coulson climb out.

"Hellfire! Are you alright?" I nodded and threw my arms around his neck. He hugged back and I whispered in his ear.

"I was worried you had gotten hurt. Or worse." He pulled me closer and I buried my face in his shoulder.

"But I'm here now." He stepped back and smiled before releasing me and walking over to Thor. As Thor grabbed Jane and took to the air with Shade and the others he yelled. "Wait! We need to debrief you!"

I chuckled softly as he walked back to me and smiled a bit. "Oh well. He'll be back soon." I smiled and leaned against the hood of the car. "Wait. Where's my car?"

"It's actually on it's way back to New York." I nodded and looked to the sky.

"A few years from now rumors will have spread and it will turn into a freak hell storm." He nodded.

"But that's exactly what we want them to believe." I smiled and leaned into Coulsons side. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and leaned towards me.

"I was convinced last night that the stories of Thor and Norse mythology were just that. Myths. But now?" I shook my head. "What's real and what's not?"

"I don't know. But I do know this." He turned me to face him and I stared at him. "I will protect you from anything that dares to harm you." My smile widened and I again pulled myself close to him.

"And I promise the same to you Coulson." He smiled and stared right into my eyes.

"Call me Phil. My dearest Fire." I smiled and leaned forwards, intent on kissing his cheek. But he had other ideas. He turned his head slightly and kissed me quickly. I stepped back with a light blush and he smiled more than was normal around other agents. We turned and climbed into the car.

"I guess this means Fury will send us on either less missions together or more in order to keep me tamer." He grinned and started the car.

"I think it'll be more together. He doesn't like you running rouge." I had to laugh and agree with that.

Shade

I stood within the Bifrost, holding Heimdall up with Volstaggs help. "Get him to the healing rooms!" Thor yelled and I nodded. Thor and Sif ran down to the end of the Bifrost while Volstagg and I balanced Heimdall between us. As soon as we reached the end of the bridge Heimdall was able to walk near on his own. Someone was also activating the Bifrost.

"Take care of him. I'm going to go and investigate." They both nodded and I ran to the stables. My wing was still broken, despite my fast healing, and the horses were much faster than my running. I wove the lion again and pulled myself up onto the large black horse in front of me. "Ride! And fast!"

The horse took off and I saw Thor and Loki at the end of the bridge. Loki was pinned down by Mjolnir and the Bifrost was still open. I rode up and stopped beside Thor, sending the horse back to the stables. I watched as Mjolnir flew through the air and ran back a few steps, stopping beside Loki. Thor slammed the hammer into the bridge and splinters flew in all directions.

"If you destroy the bridge you'll never see her again!" I caught a splinter of the Bifrost and held it to Loki's throat, with effort of course. I was threatening the very friend who had sat beside me each time I was hurt. And I had sat by him every time he was harmed.

"Please do not struggle. I wish not to harm you." He glared at me, his eyes betraying the hatred he felt for anyone of Asgard. Even though he was one of us. Was he not? Loki threw me off, grabbed Gungnir and walked to Thor, ready to strike him down. With one last hit the bridge broke and it threw all three of us backwards. Loki nearly fell but Thor grabbed hold of the staff, making sure he did not vanish into the oblivion below. I slipped the shard into my pocket and ran forwards.

Thor began to slip but I leapt forwards. A little to far though. A hand grabbed me by my wrist and I looked up. Odin was awake. And making sure none of us fell.

"I could have done it father! For you!" I watched Loki and pulled my arm up, Odin grabbing Thors wrist.

"No." I released them and pulled myself onto the bridge, holding my hand out for Loki. He appeared shocked by Odins word. A hurt expression was on his face and he let go of the staff.

"Loki!" I leapt forwards, hoping to catch him. Or at least to fall with him. A hand on my ankle prevented that. I growled and lashed out at Thor. He ignored me and pulled me up.

"Shade no! He chose this!" I shoved him away and reached the edge as the vortex closed. I remained kneeling there with one hand outstretched. I stared at the stars and waited for him to reappear and laugh. As if this was all a joke.

"Loki." My voice was less than a whisper. I felt a hand on my shoulder and began to growl, shoving the hand away and standing, ignoring the two beside me.

"Where are you going Shade?" I turned to glare at Thor.

"To Midgard! I would rather be around a friend who would have helped me save him rather than the one who told me to let him fall!"

"But how will you get back?" I glared at Odin and then turned away.

"There are passagase that even Heimdall does not know about. Loki and I always used them to visit the other realms." With that I turned and ran as fast as I could towards the palace. As I ran into my room I slammed and locked the door, whispering the words I knew so well.

Hellfire

"You called for me Mr. Krabs?" I nearly laughed at the expression on his face.

"You are to be debriefed about the events in New Mexico." I sat in a seat and set my feet upon the desk.

"With all do respect director. I prefer to keep my briefs on." His face grew even darker and I could have sworn I smelt smoke.

"You will tell us everything that happened in New Mexico. Understood?" I rolled my eyes.

"I met two Asgardians, kicked the shit out of a large metal dude and came home. The end. Wasn't that a great story children?" I allowed a small smiled as he glared at me. "Chill out Popeye."

"Popeye?" I thought for a moment.

"Oh that's right. Popeye had both eyes. You're more like..." I thought for a moment before beginning to laugh.

"What is so funny?" I sat up , recalling the tales Shade and Thor had told us. Neither of them had insulted the 'All-father' but I couldn't help but notice who he reminded me of.

"You are just like Odin!" He glared at me.

"Now you resort to childish myths?"

"Oooooh. Shade hears that and you shall suffer the wrath of the Valkyries!" I laughed again.

"Not exactly the wrath of the Valkyries. But I will set him straight about the whole myth thing." I nearly fell from my chair.

"Shade?!" I asked. Fury's gun was in his hand as he aimed towards the dark corner where the voice had come from.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" She stepped forth, her dark Asgardian armor shining brightly.

"My name is Shade. And I came by way of a small passageway. Similar to the Bifrost that you and your people witnessed within the New location of Mexico." I laughed again.

"It's New Mexico Shade." She looked confused and took a seat beside me.

"No matter as to the location." She looked at me with a sly look. As if she knew something that would get me in trouble with Fury. "How is your head doing? I had never meant to hit it that hard."

"It's much better. But I could have taken you if I was sober and could see straight." She laughed and Fury looked as if he was about to explode. I could see a vein in his head though.

"Where is the Son of Coul that was with you?" I shook my head. There was no explaining Earth to this girl.

"He has already been debriefed. Now it is Agent Hellfires turn. But you could help out if you wish." She looked confused.

"Why would they need their undergarments removed? It makes no sence at all." This time I did fall out of my chair while laughing.

"It means to ask them questions about what happened at the crash site and the time you were on Earth."

"Oh. Very well then." She told him everything that had happened, right down to when I had swung at her but missed.

"I would have hit you."

"But you were drunk off your ass." I grinned at Fury.

"Most likely not anyways. I am much more skilled than you." I laughed.

"Why would you think that?" She simply smirked.

"Because I have hade centuries of practice." I glared at her and raised my fist for a blind hit since she was still looking towards Fury. I stopped when I felt a dagger against my throat. Her hands were clasped together under her chin, elbows on the desk. "Now. Are you going to behave like a good little girl? Or are you simply going to try and hit me?"

I lowered my fist and noticed an extra rare smile playing on Furys lips. Despite the dagger that had just vanished I still felt like being an ass.

"Oh my gosh! Quick someone get me a calendar! Fury's smiling!" I laughed as his face fell. I climbed back into my chair and grinned, my feet back up onto the desk. The door opened and Coulson threw me a calendar with todays date mark: Fury's first smile. :') I am so proud.

I laughed and Fury took the calendar. "Stark did it. Not me sir." Fury sat and rested his head in his hands.

"So that's why I'm a Stark girl." I smiled and Fury waved his hand.

"You two are dismissed. Shade, was it?"

"Yes man of fury?" I stole the calendar back.

"I need you to stay." She nodded and I left, grabbing Coulsons wrist.

"So where is Stark?" He laughed and took the calendar from me, gently wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing my cheek.

"Right this way." I smiled as he led me into an elevator. I ignored the music and quickly walked out of the doorway as it stopped, Coulson still at my side with his arm around me. We entered a large room where Tony, Bruce, Clint and Natasha were all seated. I smiled at Stark.

"Did you do this for me?" He nodded and we all began to laugh.

"So who's the new girl?" I sat beside Tony with Coulson on my other side.

"Her name is Shade. She's the last Valkyrie." They all looked more than a little confused. "You'll see when she comes down here." I sat down beside Stark and shivered.

"Why is it so cold in here?" He shrugged.

"It's only just started that." I leaned against Stark and yawned slightly.

"Okay." The lights flickered. "Ummm. This is odd. The heater isn't working and the lights are going nuts. What the hell?" Everyone looked around, confusion written across their faces.

"I don't know Fire."

Shade

I needed to calm down. The pathetic electrical systems could not handle my anger. "I already told you man of fury. What happened on Asgard after I left is their problem."

"Oh? Then what are you if not Asgardian?" I growled and stood. The light flickered wildly as I glared at him.

"I am an Asgardian. Of that you can be sure. But I am not one to care about the matters of the Bifrost. And the events of Thors banishment are more than any of you ignorant fools would even believe." He glared at me. His temper could rival that of an Asgardians.

"You will tell us everything you know. It'll help us if your friend who sent the Destroyer attacks again!" My arm shot out and I wrapped my hand around the throat of the man of fury.

"He will not attack again! He is gone! And none of those imbeciles in Asgard would allow me to help him!" I threw him to the ground and glared at him. I finally came to my senses and quickly helped him to his feet. "I am sorry man of fury. I did not mean to hurt you."

"What the hell was up with the lights?" I looked at them as they returned to normal.

"I guess that my magik is stronger than your lighting systems." He sat down and I did the same.

"Care to elaborate?" I nodded.

"When I lose control of my temper I also lose control of my magik. I believe you human call the effect an electro-magnetic pulse."

"So your magik is like an EMP burst if you lose your temper?" I nodded and leaned back.

"Alright. You're free to go. But we'd like to learn more about your magic." I bowed my head.

"I will show you a bit. But not to much." He nodded and led me out and into a larger metal box. He entered and pressed a button. I slipped in before the doors closed and leaned against the wall as it started to move.

"What's wrong with you? Doesn't Asgard have elevators?" I shook my head and felt a jerk as it stopped. The second the doors were open I was out and moving towards voices in a large room ahead of me. I opened the door and saw Hellfire leaning against son of Coul with her feet on another mans lap.

"Shade! How's my favorite Asgardian?" I smiled and entered the room. It was cold but slowly warming up.

"Hello Hellfire. How is my favorite of the Midgardians?" She laughed and removed her feet from the mans lap, shoving him off of the couch.

"Pick a different spot Stark. This one's for Shade." The man named Stark grumbled and sat in a chair beside the now open space.

"If I sit will you place your feet upon me?" She shook her head.

"Why would I ever place my feet upon the lap of a goddess?" She feigned offense and I rolled my eyes, sitting down.

"A goddess?" Stark eyed me with an interested look.

"Shade. Goddess of Flight and Shadows." He held out his hand.

"Tony Stark. Iron Man, playboy and philanthropist. At your service." I bowed my head and held out my hand. He took it and shook it in an odd Midgardian greeting.

"Pleasure to meet you Mister Stark. And May I ask who the rest of your comrades are?" He nodded and I turned to look at them. The man with short, dark hair stood and shook my hand.

"The name's Hawkeye. Or Clint Barton. Whichever you prefer." I smiled slightly as he sat back down. I turned to the red-haired woman and she stood, shaking my hand as well.

"Black Widow. But you can go ahead and call me Natasha Romanoff." A taller man in a blue uniform with red and white stripes stepped up.

"My name is Steve Rogers. Or Captain America." He shook my hand and a shorter, shy man stepped up and carefully shook my hand.

"My names Bruce Banner. Once in a while I'm called Hulk. But you don't want to meet him." He seemed to be the kind of man who would prefer to be hidden when a fight comes.

"I'm sure he's not that bad." He scoffed and Stark grabbed a piece of plastic with glass in it. After a moment he handed it to me. A large green man was on screen with a human transportation vehicle crushed beneath his feet.

"Now you tell me. Not that bad?" I shook my head.

"No. He does not seem that bad." My words seemed to calm Banner and boost his confidence slightly.

"You really don't think so?" I shook my head and he smiled. "Thank you. Everyone says he's horrible. Just ask Stark." I glanced to Stark and he shrugged.

"Well. If it's Stark that we are talking about then I must say this. To me he seems like he's full of himself, and a bit of an arse." Everyone laughed.

"You have him down to a T miss Shade." I turned to the son of Coul. "I'm agent Coulson." I bowed my head and shook his hand.

"It is nice to meet you son of Coul." He laughed.

"No. It's Coulson." I was confused.

"But that means your fathers name was Coul. Does it not?" He shook his head.

"No. His name wasn't Coul. Midgardians have last names like Banner, Stark, Romanoff and Barton." Everyone began to laugh.

"I see. So it is simply Coulson." He nodded. I looked to Hellfire. "And there is no reason for you to introduce yourself Hellfire." She leaned back and stretched out resting her feet on the couch behind her and turning so her head was hanging upside down. I joined her and she began to laugh.

"You do realize this is not the way everyone on Midgard sits right?" I nodded. "Good!" I laughed and everyone but Coulson shrugged and joined us. Starks shirt fell and I glanced to him as he struggled to fix it. I barely caught a glimpse of light and reached out, carefully moving his shirt aside.

"What is this?" He winced and I tilted my head.

"It's what's keeping me alive. Basically it's pushing a whole lot of metal shards away from my heart." I looked closely at it.

"You've probably been asked this millions of times but. Does it hurt at all?" He laughed.

"Not exactly." I nodded and moved my hand away, nearly falling from my unusual sitting placement. In turn, as I adjusted myself, the Bifrost shard fell from my pocket. Everyone began to stare at it.

"What is that?" Hellfires eyes widened and she turned onto her stomach, plucking the shard from the floor and turning it between her fingers.

"It is a shard of the Bifrost. What was the passage between our worlds. Thor shattered it because Loki was trying to destroy Jotunheim. If it would have continued then all the realms would have been lost."

"Including Midgard?" I nodded and leapt from the couch, standing with my hand outstretched. She placed the shard in my hand and I turned it. "Shouldn't you be returning to Asgard?"

I sighed. "Yes. I suppose I should." I stepped to a far corner of the room and held the shard tightly. "Farewell my friends. I hope to see you all again soon." I closed my eyes and backed into the shadows where I recited the words from earlier, replacing Midgard for Asgard. I opened my eyes and found myself right inside the doorway to my room.

The lock had been undone by magik. Thor and the others were walking by and turned their heads, watching me for a moment while I slipped the shard back into my pocket.

"Shade! You have returned!" I nodded.

"I am sorry. I should not have left in such a manner." I lowered my head and felt an arm around my shoulders.

"It is alright Shade. None of us were as close to you as he was." I closed my eyes and took a deep calming breath. I opened my eyes and looked up.

"Come. Let us go and eat." I had to laugh at Volstaggs ever lasting hunger.

"Yes. Let us go and feast to the victory of Thor!" I smiled as he glanced to me.

"Thank you Shade. But it was no victory. I lost my brother today." I frowned slightly.

"I am truly sorry Thor." He only walked out, his arm once again falling to his side. The rest of us followed and everyone's spirits rose as we entered the dining hall. Laughter and shouting was heard as we opened the doors. We walked in and sat as a group in the center of the table. All but Thor and Sif. They walked over and I heard Fandril drowning out their voices.

"Is that another way of saying you fell on your big ass?" I laughed along with everyone else and took a drink of ale. It was stronger and more tasteful than the Midgardian drink I had. But I still could not help but compare the two.

"Shade! Where are you that you do not hear us?" I looked up.

"My thoughts are with an interesting Midgardian I met. She was... entertaining when drunk. Tried to fight me." This caused a roar of laughter from everyone who had heard.

"And what, might I ask, was this womans name?" I smiled.

"Hellfire! Her name befits her! Her attitude and unbreakable nature would fit in right with us!"

"Then bring her to us as soon as you can!" I grinned and stood, whispering quickly and vanishing, reappearing in front of Hellfire. Right as she took a drink. She coughed and stood.

"Shade? Why are you here?" I smiled.

"You wished to visit Asgard?" She nodded. "Then come with me." I looked around at the others and bowed.

"When will she be back?" I turned to Fury.

"I do not know. The others wished to meet her." He rolled his eyes but waved his hand to dismiss us.

"Fine. But you might want to keep her away from any beer. I hear it's stronger than here." I laughed and then whispered while holding onto Hellfire. She closed her eyes and held onto my wrist.

"You may release me Hellfire." She opened her eyes and took in the gleaming dining hall of Asgard. "Here you are my friends. Hellfire!" She blushed as everyone's attention turned towards her.

"Hello everyone." They waved us over with a few cheers and I sat with Hellfire beside me.

"So you are Hellfire? I recall seeing you upon Midgard but never did I get to know your name." She looked at Fandril then leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Does he think he's a ladies man or something?" I hid a laugh.

"Of sorts." I whispered. She nodded and leaned forwards.

"Well sir. It is nice to meet you." She smiled and he turned back, passing her a glass of ale. She took a sip and smiled slightly. "Woah. Fury was right. This is stronger than _anything _I've ever experience on Midgard." I laughed and took a drink of my own. Thor and Sif returned with Odin and Frigga following.

"Hide, Hellfire." She ducked behind Fandril and Odin sat at the head of the table, Frigga beside him. Thor walked over and sat with Sif across from me.

"Why is Hellfire here and hiding?" Thor whispered.

"They wanted to meet her. I should have asked." Thor shook his head.

"It's alright. If they wanted to meet her then you simply say so." Hellfire sat up and Odin seemed to notice her.

"You. Down by Fandril and Shade." His voice caused everyone to stop speaking. Hellfire stood and bowed to him. "What is your name Midgardian?"

"Agent Hellfire sir." She kept her gaze straight ahead of her.

"A most uncommon name. Well come to Asgard Hellfire." SHe bowed again and he motioned for her to speak with him. I let out the breath I was holding and took another drink. Things were actually looking up if he was wanting to speak with a Midgardian.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hellfire

I bit my lip as I walked towards Odin and the queen. "Yes sir?"

"You are formal. That is most unusual compared to the Midgardians I have met." I looked at him.

"Perhaps it is because as an Agent I was trained to treat superiors with as much respect and formality as possible. Unless it's director Fury. Him we enjoy having fun with." He looked at me.

"Fury? He must lose his temper easily." I nodded. "Is that what you get your fun from?"

"Well. Yeah. Technically it is. But we only do it because he never smiles and he almost gets us killed on a daily basis."

"Us? Tell me. Who is us?" I smiled slightly.

"The Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Iron Man, Captain America and myself. We are the Avengers Initiative. We protect the Earth and all of her inhabitants."

"Much like our Valkyrie." At that I noticed Shade stand and bow before sitting back down.

"I've met her. She seems strong and willing to ive her life for the safety of her family and friends." I turned back to Odin and he nodded.

"She nearly did just that." I raised an eyebrow. "She was willing to give her life to save Loki. He was her closest friend."

"I didn't know that." I turned back to look at Shade. She didn't seem to sit as tall as she had when I first met her. "That explains why she wasn't the same the second time I met her."

"To change the discussion away from such a saddening topic I have a question." I turned to look at Frigga. "Would you tell me a bit more about the Avengers Initiative?"

"I would love to. But that would take a while." She gestured for me to sit.

"Please. I wish to learn a bit more. I have not visited Midgard in such a long time. I wish to know how it has changed." I smiled and sat across from her.

"Well. For starters. The fourth recruit was me. I'm what humans call a shape shifter. I was injured in a chemical spill and S.H.I.E.L.D. took me in. They changed me to where I could choose my form at will. Only flaw is my temperature is way hotter than normal.

"Then there's the Hulk. Recruit number three. He's normal until he gets angry. Then he turns into a giant green brute." I stopped for a second.

"Was his ability caused by events similar to yours?"

"No. He did it to himself. He tried to recreate the super soldier serum that turned Captain America into what he is today."

"Go on." I noticed most everybody was listening now. I raised my voice just the slightest bit.

"Recruit number one. Captain America had been encased in ice for the last seventy years. He recently thawed and was brought into the Avengers where I met him and was helping him adjust to the twenty-first century.

"Black Widow is helping a bit too. She was added because Hawkeye was ordered to kill her. But he chose differently. She used to be the worlds most wanted their. Now she's one of the good guys.

"Iron Man was a normal man. His name is the only one who I could tell you. Because the entire world knows it. He's Tony Stark. Weapons manufacturer and philanthropist. He's such a nut case.

"And finally, there's Hawkeye. He's a good marksman with a bow. He was second after the Captain. He's also my closest friend. Add Director Fury and Agent Coulson and you have the Avengers."

"Interesting." Odin was thoughtful.

"I only tell you this because I hope that perhaps one day Asgard and Midgard could align forces and protect each others realms." I saw a slight twist of a smile on Odins face.

"Clever idea really. Perhaps this would be a good thing for both of our realms. Very well. I offer an alliance between our people. I do believe that my son and his friend Shade would be good additions to you team, If you accept."

"I think that Fury will agree to that. And in turn I offer not only my services and the Avengers if possible, but any information you may wish to know about Midgard."

"Agreed. I wish to speak with your director Fury if I may." I stood and bowed.

"I shall get Shade to bring him in the same manner he did with me. Along with the other Avengers if you wish." He nodded and I walked back to Shade. "Hey. I need your help." She stood.

"What may I help you with Hellfire?" I bit my lip.

"I need you to bring the Avengers and Fury here. All of them." She smiled and bowed.

"As you wish." Stepping back and whispering in Asgardian she vanished.

Shade

"Man of Fury. Coulson. Odin wishes to speak with you and the rest of your group." Fury watched me as I stepped out from the shadows and picked up a small piece of black metal. Coulson watched my closely.

"What for?" I shrugged.

"Hellfire did not tell me that. But I think that she made an alliance between our two peoples." He rubbed the bridge of his nose and brought the metal to his mouth.

"Avengers assemble immediately!" I sat in a chair and within a few moments the Avengers enters, all of them suited and prepared for a fight. "Evidentially we are needed in Asgard. Shade will take us there."

I stood and held my hand out. "Everyone needs to stand together. Shoulder to shoulder." They moved accordingly and I placed my hands on Fury and Iron Mans shoulders. Once again I recited the words and felt my strength drain near entirely. I opened my eyes and sat down at the table. Luckily it was now nearly empty.

"Here they are sir. The Avengers. And Fury." I looked to Hellfire and she smiled a bit. "Thank you Shade." I stood and bowed.

"Anything for the alliance of our two realms to commence." Fury stepped up and I sat beside Thor. He was tense and ready in case any of them stepped out of line. Sif was watching Stark mainly. But she caught sight of Bruce and watched him closely.

Bruce seemed to notice she was staring and he bowed politely. "Hello there. I'm Bruce banner. And you are?"

"Lady Sif." She smiled and he sat beside me, watching her. They began to speak as I stood and walked towards Odin and the Avengers. Frigga sat beside her husband and I bowed to them.

"Lady Hellfire here has already told us much about you and your group." Stark stepped forwards and raised the front of his helmet.

"Really? I wanted to introduce myself. Tony Stark. Weapons manufacturer and philanthropist." Hellfire began to laugh. "Please be quiet Hellfire."

She covered her mouth and leaned with her back against the table. I sat beside her and watched the humans. "Just what did you need to speak with us about sir?" Fury stood with his hands behind his back and watched the All-father.

"We wished to speak further about an alliance between our people. We have offered that Shade and Thor be part of your Avengers and in return the Avengers would help us if we needed it. And Hellfire would help us learn more about Midgard."

I stood and their gazes turned to me. "With all due respect sir. Thor has already made an agreement to help Midgard in return that the agent Coulson returned the equipment of Jane Foster. Friend to Darcy Lewis, who will be coming here shortly to begin her training as a Valkyrie."

"A new Valkyrie?" I nodded.

"I wish I could have mentioned this earlier. But it slipped my mind." He nodded and turned his attention back to Fury.

"Very well then. Whenever Shade is not training Lady Darcy then she shall assist you." Fury nodded and I knelt pressing my fist to my chest and then standing to signify that I was leaving.

"I must get some rest. When the Avengers are ready to leave I will be in my room." He nodded and I left the area, heading straight for my room. I entered and shut the door, locking it and curling up on my bed. Before I closed my eyes I thought of Loki as he fell and allowed a few tears to escape and roll down my cheek and onto the bedspreads. Pulling the blankets close I fell asleep with only kind thoughts of my lost friend running through my head.

I woke up to a knock on the door and sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. It was early in the morning and the light filtered through my windows where the curtains were partially opened. Unlocking the door I heard laughter outside. I groaned and opened it. Tony and Hellfire were outside the door, Tony was drunk beyond belief and still in his suit.

"Hello Shay." I raised an eyebrow and hellfire laughed. "That is your new nickname!" He fell forwards and hit me in the chest, knocking my to the ground and pinning me down. I let out my breath in a gust and winced.

"Damn he's heavy in this suit." I heard snoring and tried to move him but found my strength still drained. "Thor! A little help please!" I heard drunken footsteps and groaned, allowing my head to drop onto the floor.

"Hello Lady Shay!" I heard a drunken slur and looked at Thor.

"Move him please. And try not to fall on me." He nodded and grabbed Tony, lifting him and then falling backwards as Tony laughed and hiccupped. I growled and lowered my head, resting my hand to my face with a soft smack.

"Hehe. You can facepalm too." I looked up and saw a slightly drunken look on Hellfires face.

"Does Fury know how drunk you two are?" She thought then shook her head. I heard steady footsteps this time and looked up to see Fury walking towards me. "On any other day you would find me there with them. But for now. I am tired and my strength has yet to return. So if you do not mind I wish to get some rest before I have to go and speak with Lady Darcy about her training."

"Alright. I'll take care of these three. Along with Clint, Natasha and those four Asgardian warriors." I growled and walked out.

"Where are Sif and the Warriors Three?"

"Coulson and Steve are actually watching them. Since he can't get drunk. Oh and here's something you'll get a kick out of." I raised an eyebrow. "Sif, I think is her name, tried to kiss Bruce." I began to laugh and shook my head.

"She has never done _that _before." He looked at the three on the floor and shook his head. He grabbed underneath Tonys arms and dragged him off of Thor. I crouched down and barely managed to heave Thor up enough to where I could get him to stand. After he regained a bit of his balance he and I walked down to his room. He kept mumbling something about wanting to just stop and smell a rose.

"I was told to!" I jumped at this sudden outburst and realized we were outside the door to his room. I slowly turned the knob and led him to his bed. He fell onto it and I left, closing the door and locking it with a simple magik spell. If he woke up before he was sober he couldn't harm anyone. I walked down the hall a little ways and noticed a slightly open door. Turning I saw the familiar emerald green of Lokis room. I turned away and practically ran back to my room, sitting and investigating the armor I had for something else to think about it.

The gold caught the light and I stood, walking over and grabbing the helmet and turning it in my hands. Similar to Thors with the wings or even Loki's with the horns...more bad memories. I shrugged them off and focused. The helmet had catlike ears on it. My reflection caught my eye, the coloration making it look like there was snow and fire around me.

_The pit of fire beside me. My helmet lying on the ground and reflecting the falling snow. Loki's reflection in the shining gold as he turned and hit the creature in the chest. The creature fell backwards and into the ground by my feet. I coughed and held the gash in my back and side. His head turned and I saw his face, half-shadowed as he walked over and turned me onto my back. My eyes fell closed and I suddenly felt the deep cut in my back._

_"Come on Shade! Open your eyes!" I managed to open them slightly and raised my head a fraction of an inch. Suddenly his hand was behind my head, raising it up to where I was looking at him._

_"Hey there. Miss me?" He chuckled._

_"Yeah. But mostly because you're one of the only sane ones here." A small smile reached my face and he stood, carefully adjusting me so I wouldn't fall._

_"You and I are the _only_ sane ones." He laughed and walked towards the Bifrost site, carefully grabbing my helmet and resting it on me. I looked at it and studied the ears. "I would like to get that changed one day. Something more like yours. Only a little shorter on the horns."_

_"And why would you want that?" I laughed._

_"Because ears don't exactly suit me. And horns signify one of a mischievous sort."_

_"Which is why I have them." I looked up and smiled._

_"Exactly. And cats are a mischievous breed." He laughed and I smiled._

_"You are delirious right now aren't you?" Laughing I sat up a little, causing him to readjust his hold on me._

_"Even if I wasn't I would probably say the same things." He smiled and I put my helmet on, slipping from his grip and standing on the ground, my eyes loosing focus for a moment before I nearly fell again. He caught me and laughed before lifting me again, pressing my wings to my back to slow the bleeding there._

_"I don't think you would. Most prefer Thor over me as a friend."_

_"Not true. I don't like Thor. He's to hard-headed." To this I was granted a laugh. "I would chouse you over Thor any day." He smiled and we reached Thor and the others._

_"Is she alright?!" Sif ran to my side and I rolled my head back, closing my eyes._

_"No. I think I'm dead." She laughed._

_"She's fine." I groaned and felt the Bifrost pull us back_.

"Shade?" I looked up through my tear filled eyes and opened the door from where I sat. Captain America walked in and looked at me. "Are you alright?" I nodded.

"It is just the venom that runs through my veins." He seemed to see right through my lie.

"After spending so many centuries with Loki, god of Lies, you can't lie to well." At the mentioning of his name I turned my head away and wiped away the tears that were forming.

"Do not say his name please." I lowered my head and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be alright. He may have lived through that fall. Hell it could have taken him to another world for all we know." The though of him alive and in a different realm was enough for me to turn towards the Captain.

"Do you really think so?" He nodded. "Oh I do hope you are right." I set the helmet down and stood, using a simple spell to remove the weary and tearful look in my face.

"Anyways. About the nature of my visit today." I raised a quizzical eyebrow and then began to laugh.

"It's about Thors door isn't it?" He nodded. "Is he yet sober enough to wander the halls?" The Captain began to laugh.

"Yes. And he's pissed off that nothing, not even Mjolnir, can open the door." I shook my head both at Thors temper and that the Captain pronounced the J in the hammers name. I walked towards the door with him following and noticed the Avengers, Sif and the Warriors Three all trying to open Thors door. I flicked my wrist and the door opened, causing everyone to fall in a heap on the floor.

The Captain and I laughed as everyone stood, complaining about headaches and not feeling to good. "Hey Shay." I rolled my eyes.

"Good morning Mister Stark." He laughed at me and fell back. It appeared as if he had taken his armor off and had a suit underneath. One would think the loose fabric would be caught in such a tight fitting suit. "Are you and the rest of your team ready to depart for Midgard?" They all glanced between each other.

"Actually we've been asked to stay for a while." Hellfire stood and brushed herself off. "I mean. After all we are going to be protecting Asgard if they need us to." I nodded.

"Very well than. I must be off to go and get Lady Darcy so that she may begin her training." I turned away and sat on my bed for a few moments before transporting myself to Midgard. I opened my eyes and a human flying machine, right beside Darcy, Jane and Eric.

"Hello Shade." I turned to Eric.

"Good morning sir." I then turned to look at Darcy. "Are you ready to begin your training?" She hesitated.

"Well. We were just getting moved to D.C. But I think these two can do without me." She stood. "See you guys." I placed my hand on my shoulder and she looked at me. Her eyes widened as her surroundings changed and I fell back onto my bed.

"I have used a bit much of my strength over these past few days." Sitting up I clutched at my heart, the pain radiating through it.

"Hey are you alright?" I nodded. "Good. Because I have no idea what to do if you like collapse right here." I laughed a bit.

"You mortals talk so odd. No I shall be fine. It is just an injury I suffered years ago. Centuries in fact. The venom still runs thick through my veins." She sat beside me and glanced to me.

"So how am I supposed to train if I can't even access my powers? I tried what you did and nothing happened." I turned towards her and held out the small book of Midgardian language.

"You should be able to translate the human language into that of the Asgardians." She took the book and stood, walking towards the door.

"So this should make things easy? If I memorize these?" I shook my head and stood, walking to her and placing my hands on the book.

"No. In no way will it be easy. It will take much patience and determination. As well as finding out what the trigger to your gift is. Mine was anger. Now I can use it upon a single thought. I want you to focus and practice. With joy, love hatred, anger and even jealousy. Whichever one works. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Shade. I understand fully." I brought my hands back to my side and she walked out.

Two Months Later

"Very good Lady Darcy. Very good indeed." I looked at the fully woven dagger she held in her outstretched palm. She smiled and wrapped her lavender colored wings around her. They had appeared a week after her arrival upon Asgard. Along with her tail. Once she found out that her trigger was joy her wings began to grow. Now they and her wolf-like tail are full length.

"Thank you Shade." She looked as if she wanted to continue with something. As she pondered her next question I rubbed my next. The wound from my last visit to Midgard would hurt for a while. One of the local authorities had grabbed a gun, thinking I was going to harm him, and shot at me. The bullet had skimmed past my neck and bounced off Thors armor. I turned back to Darcy.

"I can see you thinking. What do you wish to know today?" Every day she asked at least one question about what we were.

"Why do we have tails? It's a stupid question I know but-" I held up a hand, silencing her.

"No question is a stupid question. Simply unreasonable or unanswerable. And that, in fact, was a good question." She smiled and I grabbed my tail, bringing it forwards and smoothing out the fur. "We have tails to help us maintain the balance that we have within flight. Similar to the feathers of a birds tail. Our tails help keep us balanced and when moved right they can also help us to turn."

"That is certainly most interesting." I jumped to my feet, the cat at my side in an instance. Darcy's own wolf puppy was at her side and growling. I gently placed a hand on the head of the lioness and shaking my head.

"Hello Thor." He held his hands up in an innocent manner.

"I simply came to say the Avengers have Loki in custody." I nodded slightly.

"Good. Maybe now I can knock some sence into him. Perhaps with a metal 'based ball bat'." Darcy began to laugh.

"It's called a baseball bat Lady Shade. Not a based ball bat." She brushed the dust off of her pants and lifted the puppy from the ground, getting a small paw-print on her armor. I turned back.

"We are ready to depart. You shall take Lady Darcy and I shall be with you shortly." He nodded and carefully grabbed Darcy around her shoulders. Her puppy vanished and she closed her eyes tightly. I saw the quick flash of lightning and then stared into the empty space where they had been.

I began to whisper and envision Hellfires face and her surroundings soon appeared. I finished reciting the spell and found myself in the middle of a storm, nowhere near Hellfire. I growled and flew to the right, hitting something that sat in front of me. I carefully reached out and felt the surface of the Avengers air ship.

Flying straight up I passed between two near invisible blades and landed on the visible surface of the carrier. I saw Thor and Darcy walking towards the doorway and ran forwards, soon catching up with them.

"Do you think he'll listen to you?" I shrugged.

"I certainly hope so."

* * *

_**A/N: I believe the is credit due to someone else for the inspiration on how Hellfires gift works. keeblerelf6's story: Fire and Ice is where the inspiration came from. She also owns Jadef. I would highly suggest reading it. So credit has been given where credit is due. And I would also like to say that due to the fact that it was nearly 1:00 A.M. when I first saw the Avengers, I do not remember too much. But please bear with me and if I have any mistakes please feel free to correct me in a kind manner. Flames just get absorbed and ignored. If I find anything useful or constructively criticizing within them, though, I will use it to adjust the story. So sit back and enjoy. ~ Shade 3 & Kitteh 01**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hello my friend." I stood outside the door to the round glass cage that sat in the middle of the room.

"Friend? I have none." I lowered my head.

"Loki. I honestly did not know about your heritage until after you fell. And even if I had known then I still would have stood by your side." My voice dropped to a near inaudible whisper. "And I would have more than likely, fought by your side. You had a right to know long before you were told of it." He stood and walked over to stand in front of me.

"And what makes you think I would believe your words?" I moved close enough that no one else would hear.

"I was ready to give my life and fall with you. You are my closest friend. Years I have spent playing tricks with you and laughing whenever you played a trick upon me." A glimmer of the Loki I remembered appeared for a moment before vanishing.

"That was long ago." He turned away and I took a step back.

"Fine. But know this. If ever you need a friend I will be near. You Loki Laufeyson will never forget that." I turned away and walked past Hellfire, ignoring whatever comment she was trying to make and heading for the temporary room I was given. I walked through the door and slammed it shut before sitting in a small chair beside the little desk. I allowed small memories to be brought to the front of my mind.

_A small snippet of conversation reached my ears as I walked through the hallways, a book in hand. It was a new book by a mortal author I had grown to like. It was titled _Everything's Eventual. 14 Dark Tales_. It was written by one known as Stephen King. I finished _Autopsy Room Four_ and lowered the book, sitting on an archway ahead of me. An archway? I stood and looked around, now noticing that no one else was in the hallway. But there were people on the ceiling. No. Upon closer inspection I noticed they were on the floor and I was on the ceiling._

_"Loki! Get me down from here!" Thor and Sif were passing by and I threw my book up. Once it reached halfway between the floor and ceiling it fell the right way and nearly hit Sif on the head. She looked up and began to laugh._

_"Shade? How did you get up there?" I growled and jumped as best I could. Unfortunately I could not reach the point where the book had changed directions._

_"I have but one work to answer your question. Loki." She shook her head and Thor looked at me._

_"Jump once more. I will jump and try to grab your hands." I nodded and jumped as he did. He grabbed my wrists and was pulled up to join me._

_"Well that did not work. Hang on. Jump and I shall push you forwards so that you can get back to the ground. From there I want you to throw me my book." He nodded and jumped. I put a hand under his foot and launched him forwards, propelling him far enough to reach the midway point and fall to the floor. He lifted the book and threw it up at me. I caught it and walked towards the dining room. It was nearing lunch time and everyone else would be there. I sat on the ceiling beside the spot above where the table was and opened the book. Soon the room was filled and I closed the book with a loud thunk! Everyone looked around before finally looking up._

_"Hello. Would you mind letting me down Loki?" He laughed before finally waving his hand and causing me to fall. I opened my wings and glided down, landing most gracefully beside where Loki sat._

_"How did you like your quiet place to read?" I laughed and he smiled a bit._

_"It was actually quite nice my friend. Thank you." I sat and began to eat, occasionally getting odd looks from Volstagg, who had obviously wondered where I was while I was on the ceiling. I laughed a bit and continued to eat._

I opened my eyes and heard multiple sirens. I stood and ran as fast as I could to the room where Lokis cell was. Hellfire leapt between Coulson and a blast of light from Lokis staff.

"Loki! Stop this madness!" He turned to me and I stumbled back a bit. "Look! Finding out you are different is no reason to go out and enslave an entire realm! I was alone for centuries! I was different! A misfit! The last of my kind other than me killed by my own hand! Just as you did with your father!" He glared at me.

"At least now you have Thor as a friend!" I walked up to him.

"Don't you understand you fool! You are my closest friend! Thors not as good a friend as you were! You actually stood by my side and spoke to me while the venom coursed through my veins after Thor was banished! You helped me to survive! You were lost and I sent the lioness to help you!" His gaze softened for a slight moment and I seized the opportunity. "She was not able to divert you from the course I knew you were heading upon but still I tried."

He watched me for a moment longer before his gaze was steeled again and lost all traces of the friend I used to care about. The friend I had once thought I loved was gone. He turned away and I ran forwards, throwing myself towards him and pinning him to the ground. He threw me from the hole where the glass cage once was, making sure I hit my wing hard enough to at least bruise it to where I could not fly. I free fell towards the water below and barely felt a tear roll down my cheek before hitting the water and then struggling to get to the surface, my wings only becoming water-logged and dragging me farther into the blackened depths of the water.

Finally I realized how futile the struggle was and allowed myself to sink, hoping that I might float along by some kind of underwater cave. Before I passed out I saw a light and felt someone grabbing me and lifting me up and out of the water.

Hellfire

Instinct was what drove me. That was best I could figure. That was the only reason I leapt out in front of Coulson. But at least he was still alive. And at least it was only the upper portion of my right leg that was burnt and most likely going to leave a nice scar.

"Hellfire! Stay awake!" I opened my eyes and looked up at Coulson.

"Hey. Did you find out what that gun did?" He laughed and nodded.

"Yeah I did. Shortly after Loki threw Shade out and towards the water." I sat up.

"Is she alright?" He looked towards the opening.

"I can only hope. She hit her wing hard on the edge of the doorway." He lifted me up and I yelled as I moved my leg wrong. "Relax. I'll get some emergency aid."

He carefully lowered me back to the ground and ran as fast as he could towards the medical bay. I heard close footsteps and felt a had on my shoulder. "Hellfire? You still with me?"

"Yes sir Mr. Krabs." I barely opened my eyes.

"You know. This is probably the only time I welcome your names and jokes with open arms." I laughed and looked around.

"Where's my calendar? I need to mark the day you actually accepted my jokes for a short time." He shook his head and I laughed again, causing me to wince in pain.

"Hey. Take it easy. Coulson will be back soon." I nodded and leaned my head back. Soon I heard running and then the people stopping beside me. My head was lifted and I opened my eyes, looking up at Coulson and a few doctors. The faces were getting blurry and I was beginning to lose my grip on reality.

"My head's all fuzzy and wierd." He put one hand on each side of my face and looked me right in the eye.

"Relax. They'll give you a sedative and then they'll patch you up. All you need to do is try not to move." He looked up at one of the doctors. "Careful. The fire in her body will burn away the sedatives quickly."

"Fire? What fire?" He looked down at me.

"Why do you think we have to keep you in a cool environment? You have fire within your body. Hence your codename and ability to shift." I nodded slowly.

"That explains why I love Alaska and hate Miami." He laughed slightly.

"It's all because of the reactor incident. We're afraid that if your temperature gets out of control then your body may not be able to contain the fire anymore. It might not be able to survive the consuming energy of the fire." I winced and chewed a little bit on my lip.

"But if I hadn't been harmed by that reactor then I never would have gotten to meet you. My closest friend." He smiled and kept my head steady as they injected the sedatives. "Goodnight." I whispered as my world went black.

I woke up a few hours later in a cold room and sat up, seeing the faint outlines of Fury and Coulson in the dim light. "Lay back down. She'll be fine sir."

"I can see that. Keep an eye on her Coulson. Make sure she doesn't burst into flames again." My eyes widened and I stared at them.

"What?" Coulson leaned forwards and rested a hand on my cheek, his hand feeling like ice against my warm skin.

"You kind of caught fire when one of the doctors touched the wound. He nearly hit the ceiling when the flames cauterised and nearly fully mended the wound." I laughed and sat up.

"Is that why this room is like the arctic?" He nodded and helped me up.

"That and you said you liked Alaska better than Miami." I smiled and threw my legs over the side of the bed.

"That is true. But I feel much better now. Besides. You must be freezing in here." He shook his head.

"Not entirely. If it's comfortable for you I'm happy to remain here." I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled a bit closer to me. "But you are warm."

Laughing I pulled away slightly and kissed his cheek. He stood and pulled me to my feet. "I think it's a bit to cold for you though. Out. Come on." He laughed and left the room while I got a glass of water. I quickly drank it down and then left the room.

"What are you doing out here Hellfire?" I turned and saw Natasha, my hand outstretched and wrapped around her neck before she could blink.

"It was a bit chilly in there." She laughed a little bit.

"Even with your little fire play?" I rolled my eyes.

"As a warm human it is easy for me to get cold." A warm ripple rolled down my arm and I released her, holding out my palm where a small flame rolled around and then vanished.

"That's cool. And could prove to be useful." I rolled my eyes.

"Not yet. I have almost no control over it. It seems that it gets out of control when I'm in pain." She nodded.

"Well whatever it is Coulson doesn't seem to care. He never left your side the entire time you were being treated and then resting." I bit my lip a little then turned and walked off, walking until I reached the control room.

"Director Fury. Agent Hellfire reporting for duties." He turned and looked at me from across the room.

"Are you sure you're ready to be up and walking already?" I nodded and looked around.

"It looks like you need all the help you can get." He shook his head.

"No. We're actually faring quite well. But you can get Coulson and try to find Shade, Thor and Bruce." I nodded and left the room, heading towards Coulsons room.

I knocked and stood outside of his door until I heard rustling papers and someone nearly falling over. The door was flung open and Coulson stepped out.

"We need to find the Asgardians and Bruce. You going to come and help me?" He nodded and walked down the hallway.

"When we were attacked Thor sent Darcy into one of the storerooms. She'll come out soon so we don't need to worry about her. Shade was thrown out into a large body of water. I have no idea where. And Thor. Well I have no idea where to even begin looking." I nodded and we reached the landing bay.

"Are we taking the quinjet?" He nodded and I quickly grabbed a nearby pilot who had been checking the quin for damages. "We need you to help us find Shade, Thor and Bruce." He nodded and ran into the jet, Coulson and I following close behind.

"Okay. Now. Let's go and find these three."

Shade

I sat up and began to cough, starling a young boy beside me. "Mom! She's awake!" I heard approaching footfalls and rubbed my sore, dry eyes.

"Oh good. How are you feeling young lady?" I looked at her closely.

"I feel like I fell into the pits of Helheim. And I'm not a young lady. My name is Shade." She looked closely at me and laughed.

"My dear. You are younger than me. Of course you are young." I coughed again and the woman gave me a glass of water. She was blond, about mid forties. Her hair was long and tied back into a braid. Her son was short and had to be about ten years old, his hair cut short and colored a dark brown. I turned back to the woman. What harm could come from telling her who I really was?

"My friend I can assure you your guess shall come no where near my true age." She studied me and her son's eyes grew wide.

"You're a Valkyrie!" I turned to look at him and his mother laughed.

"Jason. Valkyries do not exist. And neither does Thor or Loki or even Sif." It was my turn to laugh.

"Actually I am a Valkyrie. Thor is one of my friends, Loki is currently trying to take over your realm and Sif is in Asgard, assisting with the repairs to the Bifrost." The woman simply sat there, staring at me.

"See momma. I told you they existed. Ever since I saw Thor in New Mexico I knew it was true. And you were there too!" He looked at me with wide eyes. I smiled.

"Yes. I was. But tell me. Have you seen the girl who was with me. The one with the light colored hair?" He thought for a moment and shook his head.

"No. I can't say that I have." I tried to move but felt a sharp pain flash through my wings.

"Agh!" I winced and curled up, growling for a moment before relaxing. "Please. Where am I?"

"You're in Michigan. My uncle saw you fall while he was out on his fishing boat. He saved you and turned back, coming here and hoping we could help you." Michigan? I needed to find my way to New York. To the Stark Tower.

"I must find a way to thank your uncle, Jason. My wings were so water-logged that I found it hard to move in any way." I sat up again and removed the blankets. "Now. I must be off. I have to get to Stark Tower in New York City."

"Well I'll pass the word to his uncle. And as for going to New York I think I may be able to help you there. The name's Anne by the way." She stood and left the room, Jason and I following. They led me outside and to a small tin building. Anne grabbed a large piece of cloth and pulled it off of a human vehicle called a motorcycle.

"That was my dads. Can you take care of it?" I nodded. "It's a Honda Shadow. A lot of power but if you can ride a horse without a saddle or reins than you can most likely control her." I dragged my fingers along the cool black metal and examined the patterns upon the sides of the gas tank. It appeared to be three hearts with wire wrapped around them.

"No one has been able to ride it since Jerald died. It's good to know that it can help someone once again." Anne threw me a key and I climbed onto the bike, starting it up with ease.

"Thank you Anne and Jason. I will make sure to return it as soon as I can." They both smiled and I prepared to leave. Stopping for a moment I bowed my head before taking off again. I would never forget their generosity. No matter how long I lived.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

By the time I reached New York City the Chitaru were already beginning their attack. I nearly flew down the streets and over a few cars. I stopped by Captain America and Black Widow.

"Good to have you back. You settle for grand theft or something?" I shook my head.

"It is being loaned to me by a kind family from Michigan!" I lashed out at a Chitaru and the lioness wove herself at my side. She attacked another one as I wove my nightsword and attacked, seeing Barton on a rooftop and then Thor flying through the air and chasing multiple enemies. Hulk himself was doing what he did best, smashing things.

I ducked under the Captains shield and threw a small lightweight dagger through a group of the Chitaru.I was forced to move the bike to a more secure location and then returned to see the Tesseract resting on the top of Stark Towers. Loki was nowhere to be seen.

Hellfire

"Shit! Look out!" I leapt to the side in order to dodge a falling Hulk and shot anothern of the aliens in the face. I dodged under the Captains shield and fell on my back, my balance still a bit off. A black streak passed by my head and I stood after anothern followed. I saw Darcy with daggers flying around her, some of them remained immobile while others flew towards intended targets. In each hand she held a black sword. One dagger flew towards me and over my shoulder, striking one of the things in the face.

"You might want to watch your back Hellfire!" I laughed and kicked one of the creatures in the face.

"Hey Darcy! What did you call these things?!" She swung one of the swords and decapitated one. I noticed a wolf fighting with Thor.

"They are called the Chitaru!" She ducked as one of them threw a steel pipe at her. I felt one of them wrap its arms around me, pinning my arms to my side. I yelled and tried to pull free but only succeeded in pissing it off. I felt a ripple of warmth under my skin and allowed it to surface. The fire began on my arms and progressed outwards, frying the one who had ahold of me.

The Chitaru began to back away from me as the portal above began to close. I ran at them and they all scattered. Thor and the rest of the Avengers picked them off and finally took care of all stragglers.

"Woo! Hellfire! You are on fire!" I laughed and Thor looked at Tony.

"Why do you state the obvious? Clearly her skin is on fire" Skin? I looked down. Luckily the fire was covering me quite well. "Hellfire. Go into the alleyway. Darcy will join you with something for you to wear." I nodded and slipped into the alley, the fire remaining.

After a few minutes Darcy returned with a slick black suit and leather jacket. "Nice clothing options."

"They all claim to be fireproof. Along with the boots." She brought up her other hand to show me a pair of knee high boots with a silver flame pattern rising from the bottom. The same pattern covered the sleeves of the one piece and the fingerless gloves that were hidden in the pocket of the jacket.

"Thanks." I took them and she left, allowing me to dress in peace.

Shade

I stood in the corner of the room and watched as Hulk grabbed Loki. "I am a god! I will not be treated in such a wa-" He was cut of when the Hulk viciously slammed into the floor a few times. He finally dropped him and growled in a low voice.

"Puny god." I growled and leapt forwards, sinking my claws into his back. He roared and tried to grab me as I dug my claws deeper into his flesh and pulled downwards. The cuts healed as quickly as I created them but I didn't care as long as I got to at least annoy him. He grabbed me by my neck and threw me to the ground, keeping a tight hold. I closed my eyes and bit down hard. He only yelled and threw my into a mirror where shards of glass caught in my wings.

"Stupid goddess." I growled and lunged forwards as he grabbed my throat again. I dug my claws into his skin as he tightened his grip. My claws sunk deeper as the black spots clouded my vision. Finally I released and he growled at me.

Hellfire

I walked in with the rest of the Avengers and saw the hole in the floor where Loki was sitting. He held his head in his hands and looked up at us. "I think I'll take that drink now."

I laughed and looked up to see the Hulk holding what appeared to be a rag doll in his hand. I walked up to him, expecting to see a Chitaru thing. Instead I saw Shade hanging like a small childs toy. I grabbed Hulks hand and spoke calming to him while trying to pry his hand open. He finally released her and she sucked in a long deep breath before turning on him.

"You ignorant green brute!" She growled and I stepped between them as Hulk de-Hulked back into Bruce.

"Why did you attack me?!" She simply growled and walked over to where Loki was sitting, a glass, with what I would guess as Bourbon in it, in his hand. I just rolled my eyes and led Bruce from the room before he Hulked again.

Shade

After Hellfire and Bruce left I sat on the edge of the divet within the floor and watched as Loki stood and walked over to me.

"Are you alright?" He nodded and I looked at him, seeing the Loki I once knew again.

"I am fine." I shook my head and then glared at him.

"You threw me from the Avengers air ship." He finished his drink and lowered his head.

"I am sorry about that my friend." I shrugged and then turned to face him, crossing my legs on the floor.

"Are you yourself now though? No more grudge against the All-father?"

"I wish he would have told me sooner. But no. No more grudge. I will go and face my punishment." I stood and helped him to his feet.

"I have a feeling I will be in trouble as well. I attacked an Avenger." He looked at me and then began to laugh.

"That is the Shade I grew to know." I smiled and laughed as well.

"Especially something as stupid as attacking the Hulk. He heals even faster then we do." I reached up and touched the slight red mark on my neck. He removed my hand and looked at the mark.

"What happened to you?" I shook my head.

"It does not matter. Simply a misunderstanding." He watched me for a moment before I threw my arms around hum, hugging him close. He hesitated for a moment before hugging back. "I truly missed you my friend."

"And I missed you as well." I heard Hellfire and Bruce re-enter the room.

"Just kiss the girl already!" I heard a few snickers and my face turned bright red.

"Be nice Hellfire." I turned around and mouthed the words 'Thank you Bruce' and 'I'm sorry for attacking you.' He simply smiled and grabbed Hellfire by the back of the jacket and dragging her over to the corner and speaking with her.

"Hellfire's right!" Tony yelled. "Kiss her! Kiss her!" The chanting spread throughout the group and soon even Thor and Darcy were yelling with Stark. I blushed an even deeper hue of red and looked up at Loki. He was shaking his head.

"Come on you two!" I rolled my eyes and threw a small piece of debris from the floor and threw it, hitting him square in the chest. It bounced off of the outer rim of the thing in his chest and dropping to the floor. He laughed and continued to yell at us.

I rolled my eyes and walked out with their chants following me. I heard swift footfalls behind me and turned. "Mortals are so annoying. As well as Thor." Loki laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Yes. He always has been." I smiled and sat in a chair, tilting my head back and feeling the sun through a hole in the wall. "I messed up terribly." I turned my head towards him as he sat beside me.

"Why do you think things such as that?" He looked at me and I noticed small black scratches appear within his eyes.

"I nearly killed my closest friend." He grabbed my hand and looked down at the ground.

"But I am here. And alive. That must count for something." He looked up at me.

"Surely you do not believe that." I smiled.

"Yes. I do believe that." I recalled one of Hellfires jokes. "And my name is not Surely." He looked confused and I laughed slightly.

"Hellfire taught it to me." He smiled again and I felt like my stomach flew away.

"You are good friends with her. Are you not?" I shrugged.

"I have come to like her jokes from time to time. She is most unusual."

"I could tell. She has strange qualities as well." I nodded.

"Still. She is a fun mortal to be around when she has had a little too much to drink." We both laughed and I sat up. He leaned over and whispered into my ear.

"And you are fun to be around as well if you have had too much." I laughed a bit louder and then hid my face, a light blush on my cheeks.

"You will never let me forget that will you?"

"No. Because I cannot forget it. I still don't know how you managed to get to your room. You could hardly walk." I blushed further and shook my head. "Fandril was happy though." I groaned and let my head drop into my hands.

_"Shade! Where are you going?" I turned to Loki and Thor, who were also near as drunk as I was._

_"I'm going to find Fandril and give him a great big hug! This is some good ale!" It was the third time he had brought ale back when he visited another realm. Each time I had been forced to stay in case something happened. I was allowed out most of the time. But that was when the Jotun threat was most potent._

_"We're coming with you!" They stood and followed me. We each had to lean on one another in order to stay upright. Soon we ran into Fandril. He hadn't drunk as much as we had and was laughing at us. I steeped away from Thor and Loki and fell forwards, accidentally knocking Fandril over and kissing him._

_Everyone began to laugh and Thor fell, dragging Loki down with him. I laughed as well because at the time it was funny. I somehow managed to stand again and leave the room. Everyone's howling laughter following me until I reached the door and fell face first onto the bed._

"You know something Loki. That was good ale." He laughed again and I smiled a bit. "You were drunk that day as well. You can't forget when Thor fell and dragged you down with him."

"That was Thor's fault." I shook my head and stood, heading for the window.

"I'll see you later. I have to return a bike to it's owners." He nodded and joined me.

"Then I shall see you soon." Still smiling I leapt onto the window and then jumped down, opening my wings and gliding towards the motorcycle and landing gracefully beside it. I looked it over for any damage and climbed on after finding none. I started it up and dove off, stopping at a small gas station just outside of New York city. After I paid and filled the gas tank I sped off, heading for the small house in Michigan.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Thank you Shade. But I must insist that you keep it. It deserves to be ridden. And no one here is able to. Jason is still to young and I only learned to ride the smaller bikes. Please. Take it and take good care of it." I had reached Anne and Jason's house shortly after dawn and found them outside, saddling two horses.

"Are you sure Anne?" She nodded and passed the reigns of the golden cream colored horse to Jason. I bowed slightly and watched as Jason climbed onto the horse.

"I am positive. Jerald loved that bike almost as much as he loved his family." I pet the side of the black horse with the white spots and she placed a saddle on him. I stepped away and she pulled herself onto his back. "Seeing it just sit there breaks my heart."

"Then I shall take very good care of it. Thank you Miss Anne." I bowed and walked back to the bike. "I shall see you again someday. And good luck with your riding lessons Jason."

"Bye Shade!" Jason waved and he and his mother took the horses to a nearby corral to practice. I started the bike and turned it around, heading to a small hotel I had seen a few miles off. From there I could easily hide the bike and then be on my way to Asgard.

Hellfire

Asgard

"Shade would be perfect for this! Not me." I glared at Fury. "I am not a babysitter. Especially not for one who tried to destroy Earth."

"I'm sorry Hellfire. But Shade is watching him for Asgard. You are watching him for S.H.I.E.L.D. purposes." I rolled my eyes and sat in a chair by the fire in the middle of the room. Sif and the Warriors Three, or whatever, were speaking with the other Avengers. Sif was sitting and speaking to Bruce. Either it was my imagination or he kind of liked her. And I think she liked the big green guy.

"Fine. But only if Bruce stays to help. Cause if Loki gets out then he can just go all Hulk and smash the puny god again." Fury rolled his eyes but turned towards Bruce.

"Banner! You get to stay here and help Hellfire watch Loki. If he escapes you'll smash him again. Got it?" Bruce simply laughed and nodded.

"You got it Krabby!" I laughed and Fury glared at me. Ever since shortly after the Destroyer incident everyone has started to call Fury names like Krabby or Mr. Krabs. He shook his head and left, turning to Thor.

"Can you get me back to Ear-Midgard?" He nodded and they both left as Shade entered the room.

"Hey Shay! There you are!" She rolled her eyes and sat on a couch beside me and looked towards Coulson.

"How long will you all be staying, Agent Coulson?" He looked at her and then to the others.

"I'm not sure. We're all going to take turns watching Loki and reporting to Fury. He wants to know how the hopeful rehabilitation works." Shade nodded and laid back on the couch, a single key falling from her pocket. I reached down and picked it up.

"What's this?" It was a Honda key. To be more exact it was the key to a Shadow.

"A gift from someone who thought I could use it." She plucked the key from my hand and shoved it back into her pocket. Standing she left the room and I quietly followed her. "You aren't very silent you know." Damn. Caught.

Shade

"You aren't very silent you know." I heard Hellfire curse as she walked up beside me.

"I was just wondering where you were going." She smiled slightly.

"To ride. You wish to come along?" She nodded and I walked down to the stables with her.

"Wait. What are we riding?" I turned and nearly grinned.

"Horses of course." Her eyes widened. "What? Never ridden before?" She shook her head and I laughed.

"I thought you were going to go and ride that Honda of yours." I shook my head and climbed onto the black horse that rested at the far end of the stables. Hellfire grabbed one of the saddles and carefully threw it onto the white ones back.

"Good choice. She is the one we use to help teach littler children to ride." I leapt down and helped her fasten the straps and put the reigns on. She pulled herself up and I climbed back onto my horse.

"So who's that big guy?" I smiled and patted his side.

"Mørkeste Skygger. In english it means Darkest Shadows." She nodded a bit.

"And this one?"

"Himmelen. Or Sky." She nodded and I gently nudged my horse in the side. He walked out of the stables and Hellfire followed.

"This isn't so bad!" I laughed and brought my horse to a full run. Hellfire yelled and I slowed a bit. She yelled a few swear words at me and I only laughed harder. Today was a fun day.

Two hours later

I stood on the balcony in a silken backless black dress with small obsidian beads sown onto it to give it the effect of a starry night. The black earrings bearing the same effect. I looked up in the celestial light and watched the comets and galaxies ahead of me. I pulled my hair back and braided it, intertwining small strands of light gold fabric into it. When I was done I turned and walked back down towards the dining area.

Tonight we were to be feasting in honor of the new alliance between our realms. And also to the victory of the battle. I had loaned Darcy, Hellfire, Natasha and even Pepper Potts and Jane Foster each a dress that suited them perfectly. Tony had sent me to get Pepper so that he could check on how Stark Industries was faring without him. When I got her I also grabbed Jane. Naturally they had been invited to attend the feast.

I reached the doorway with the other girls. Frigga, Sif, Pepper, Jane, Hellfire and I all glanced at each other before opening the door, Frigga leading with Sif and I following. After us the other three entered and we all took our seats. I noticed Loki seated in his usual place beside me. Many of the wealthiest families were seated around the table. Tony was even eyeing a few of the women. The women that walked in with the Midgardians, Frigga, Sif and I all sat while we found our respective places. Frigga sat beside Odin, Me beside Loki, Hellfire beside Coulson, Darcy beside Steve, Pepper beside Tony, Jane beside Thor and Sif beside Bruce. It was now obvious that she liked him, And he appeared to share the same feelings.

Odin stood and looked around. "Welcome honored guests! Tonight we feast in your honor and in the honor of the defenders of Asgard!" I bowed my head when Thor did. "Were it not for you Loki and his Chitaru would have burned through Midgard!" I glanced to Loki, who was looking at his feet. I saw him cast hate-filled glances at all of the Midgardians and a few Asgardians at the table.

"It is an honor to serve and protect both Asgard and Midgard your highness!" Everyone looked at Hellfire and I smiled a bit. Crazy girl. No one dared speak while the All-father was standing. I chuckled softly and looked to Odin.

"Thank you Lady Hellfire." She bowed as we all heard the sincere tone to his voice. "Let us eat!" Sitting back down Hellfire looked at me and grinned. I rolled my eyes and when Odin turned away I threw a small roll at her. She simply grabbed it and threw it back, missing me and nearly hitting Loki. He glanced to her and she smiled innocently.

"I'll ask you two not to throw food." I looked up and my face turned red as I saw Frigga standing behind me, a roll in her hand.

"Sorry M'lady." Hellfire hid a laugh and Frigga simply smiled.

"Well. It appears as if Midgardians are as interesting as I have been told. Tell me. Do you plan on entertaining us again tonight if you drink a bit much?" I laughed and Hellfire blushed. I noticed Odin watching us with a bit of a smile on his face.

"Come now Frigga. She is still a young girl. Allow her to have some fun. And Shade as well." I smiled and bowed my head again. Frigga smiled and walked back to her husband.

Hellfire grinned and grabbed the glass of wine she had. She took a small sip before grabbing a small grape and popping it into her mouth. I shook my head and began to eat what was on my plate. After I had finished I looked around, noticing that, as per normal, I had finished first followed shortly by Loki. Once everyone had finished a small dessert was brought out.

I listened to a few of the conversations but focused mainly on Thor, who was sitting across from me. I finished my dessert and pushed the plate away from me, laying my napkin over top of it. A maid took the plate and I was taking another sip of wine as I heard Tony's next statement to Thor.

"You still claim him as your brother? After he killed 80 people in 2 days?" Thor stopped for a moment before saying three words that I would have never expected from him.

"He was adopted." I was standing with my hand around his throat in a single beat of my heart. Everyone went silent.

"You call him your brother but when someone speaks of the wrong he has done you say he is not?" My hand tightened and I thought of weaving a dagger, only to recall Frigga's words those many centuries ago.

_"And yet they call her a good aim. She is not all that good." I growled and a dagger was woven in my hand._

_"Do not piss off a Weaver." He laughed and I placed my hands on the table. He saw the dagger and closed his mouth. "My aim is still very good."_

_"Shade. No daggers at the table please." The dagger vanished and I bowed my head._

_"I am sorry M'lady." We all went back to eating and as usual I finished first._

Thor tried to remove my hand but to no avail. He stared at me, his mouth open slightly as he tried to reason with me. "That is not what I meant Shade! Honest!" I growled and heard Odin slam Gungnir into the floor.

"Enough! Shade! Release him!" I did as told, stepping away from the table. I noticed Sigyn stand and I turned, leaving the room before she had the chance to confront me. I simply could not deal with that annoying little goddess tonight. I entered my room and slammed the door shut, locking it and finally sitting on my bed. I heard someone knock and expected it to be either Thor or Sigyn.

I stood and walked forwards, unlocking and then throwing open the doors. "Please go away. I do not wish to speak with anyone."

"Not even your friend?" I looked up and into Loki's emerald eyes. I threw my arms around his neck.

"I cannot believe that Thor said something like that!" I felt his hands on my back as he hugged me. "One moment he is talking about his little brother and the next he is disowning you? He is such a fool!"

"Shhh. It's alright. I do not care." I looked up. "I was adopted though. All I am is a monster that parents tell their children about in order for them to behave."

"You are not a monster. But either way I don't care. To me it does not matter if your are Loki Odinson or Loki Laufeyson. You are still the same boy I grew up with. My closest friend." He smiled and walked into the room. I closed the door and stepped away from him, sitting in a nearby chair.

"But still. I am a monster." He sat on the edge of my bed and I stood, moving to sit beside him.

"No. You are not. You are the God of mischief." He smiled.

"And you are the Goddess of Shadows. That suggests a dark side that frightens even me at times." I chuckled at his change in topic.

"I have a mischievous side though. And you have a darker side. All in all we are simply Mischief and Shadows combined by two of the closest friends. Together they work quite well." He smiled and leaned close to me.

"Mischief amongst Shadows? I quite like that." I smiled and leaned towards him, whispering softly.

"I like the sound of it as well. My mischievous friend." He smiled and I closed my eyes for a second. He leaned forwards and gently pressed his lips against mine. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck, his hands on my hips. I smiled and felt as if I could sit there forever. I heard the door open and jumped back, glaring at Hellfire and Sigyn.

Hellfire just grinned while Sigyn looked like she wanted to kill me. I gulped and blushed deeply.

Hellfire

Shade's Departure

I saw the beautiful woman stand and then saw Shade storm out. "What was that all about?" I asked Thor, who sat on the other side of me. "And who's the woman there?"

"Sigyn. She hates Shade and would only have caused Shade to lose her temper even more than she had with me." His voice was low enough I had to strain my ears to hear him. "Despite all of the myths you have heard about Loki marrying Sigyn that never happened. Shade and Loki were nearly inseparable during the time of the ones you call the Vikings. Sigyn grew jealous because she loved Loki and Shade was keeping him from her. She tricked Loki into thinking that Shade wanted to kill him and he began to avoid her. One day when she walked up to them she was in tears and Loki couldn't help but approach her and figure out what was wrong." He looked at Sigyn and placed a hand to my shoulder. My vision clouded and memories that were neither mine nor Thor's entered my mind. I stood beside Loki and watched the events unfold.

_"Why do you avoid me?" Shade was standing before Loki and Sigyn. He looked at her before glaring at Sigyn._

_"You lied to me! She does not try to kill me now and approaches me on the verge of tears!" Shade stopped and also glared at Sigyn._

_"You told him I was going to kill him?" She stepped forwards and slapped Sigyn! Sigyn recoiled and gasped as she fell to the grass. A small red mark was on the side of her face. Loki hugged Shade quickly and they both left Sigyn where she had fallen. Loki kept said he was sorry to Shade while Sigyn never took her eyes off of them. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she watched the retreating figures until they vanished into the palace._

I opened my eyes and Thor removed his hand. I stood and whispered in Thor's ear. "I'm going to go and talk to Shade." He nodded and I left, only to be joined by Sigyn.

"Hello Lady...Hellfire? Was it?" I nodded and soon found Shades room. I opened the door without even thinking to knock and grinned as I saw Shade sitting with Loki. Obviously they were closer than I had thought for him to be here and kissing her.

One glance at Sigyn and I knew she was ready to kill either one of them. "What is this then?" She asked.

"Can't you see it Singy? I think they're in love." Shade rolled her eyes and Sigyn turned her glare towards me.

"Oh go off with your boy toy you incompetent little Midgardian slut!" I glared right back at her.

"Sigyn! That is enough!" Loki stood.

"Incompetent?" Sigyn turned and walked out, glowering at Loki and Shade. "I'd watch your backs now if I were you."

"We shall watch each others backs." Shade stood beside Loki and he turned to her, smiling brightly.

"I can't wait to tell the others about this." I turned to leave but was grabbed by my shoulder. I turned to see Shade.

"Tell a single soul and _you will _suffer the wrath of the Valkyries." I made a zipping motion over my lips and Shade released me. I ran back to the dining hall and sat back down with Coulson turning towards me.

"What is new in the world of the Valkyries?" I shrugged.

"Not a damnable or even juicy detail. Except for Darcy. I think she likes Steve." He laughed and stood.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now. Goodnight Fire." He gently kissed me before leaving. Shortly after, most of the people I didn't recognize had left along with most of the couples. I stood, glanced to Bruce and Sif, and then left. I headed for my room but passed Coulsons and noticed the door slightly open.

I nudged it open a bit more and saw him fast asleep in the center of his bed. I smiled and walked in, closing the door behind me as I walked over and kissed his cheek. He opened his eyes and turned, kissing me and wrapping one arm around the middle of my back. I smiled and kissed back, my own hand entangled in his hair. He smiled under my lips and then gently bit my lower lip, causing me to mew with pleasure. Oh how fun this would be.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Shade

I opened my eyes and took in the light surrounding me. I thickened the curtains around my bed with a flick of my wrist and rolled under the blanket, coming face to face with Loki. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. I kissed him gently and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. His skin was so much colder than I had first thought.

"Good morning my dearest Valkyrie." I blushed ever so slightly.

"And good morning to you my mischievous love." He chuckled and I curled up against him, enjoying his cool skin and soon fading into a light sleep again.

Hellfire

I could feel arms around my waist as I woke up. I sat up quickly, recalling what had happened the night before. I heard Coulson stir and looked at him, laying back down and turning towards him. He smiled as his eyes flicked open and settled upon mine.

"Hello Fire. Sleep well?" I giggled like a little school girl and he chuckled softly.

"I slept perfectly well." I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt the difference in our temperature. I was hot and he was warm. I closed my eyes and buried my face in the blankets , hiding a yawn as I finally sat up and pulled on my clothes. "Come on. They'll be expecting us for breakfast."

Nodding he stood and dragged on his clothes. I had never noticed exactly how well-toned he was until I had seen him without his shirt. He saw me watching him and I walked over to retrieve my own shirt. He handed it to me and I kissed his cheek. We walked out and towards the dining room, nearly running into Shade and Loki as they left her room.

They simply bowed their heads and walked off quickly. As soon as they were out of ear shot I began to laugh softly. "I thought you said nothing was new between the two of them." I put my finger to my lip.

"No one else is supposed to know. It's just between them, you, me and the ever so lovable," I put as much sarcasm as I could into lovable. "Sigyn. Who might just kill them in their sleep tonight."

"Ah. I see. My lips are sealed." I smiled and he grabbed my hand, walking with me to the dining hall. As soon as we reached the doors he let me go and opened them, allowing me through first. I walked in and sat beside Thor with Coulson at my other side. I noticed Shade glaring at Sigyn.

Shade

Sigyn was up to her old tricks again. I glared at her as she sat at the far end of the table, barely even eating. I turned away and glanced to Odin, my glare fading away. Sigyn had been in the process of trying to convince him that we wanted to kill him and take over Asgard. Luckily thought Loki and I had gotten here in the middle of what she 'heard' us talking about.

_"That is a very intricate lie Lady Sigyn." I walked up to her and narrowed my eyes. "Why would a protector of the royal family want to harm the All-father?"_

_"Treason has not been uncommon from your kind." I glared at her._

_"He has been dealt with!" I growled and Sigyn rolled her eyes._

_"Oh yes. But he was weakened with rage and strengthened by power. You only want power. Which makes you stronger." I stepped forwards, a dagger in hand._

_"No. All I want is to protect the royal family! I would never harm any of them!" I felt Loki's hand on my shoulder and kept my hand at my side._

_"Oh really? Is that just because of your sneaking around at night?!" I growled and the hand that did not hold the dagger was around her throat._

_"I do not 'sneak' around!" She laughed._

_"Oh?_

_Maiden of the night and of flight?" I ignored her sarcasm and threw her to the floor._

_"Do. Not. Piss off. A Valkyrie." She remained frozen where she was on the floor as my eyes darkened and the torches dimmed low. "You never know what may happen."_

_A quick flash of light came through and I saw a small burn mark on the floor that was already fading. My temper relaxed and I glanced to Thor, who held Mjolnir in his hand._

_"Sigyn. If my friend chooses not to be a maiden then that is her own choice. She has not been considered a maiden for centuries. Not since she was given the title of Goddess of Flight and Shadows." He looked to me. "And I would suggest you follow her words." We all sat and Sigyn stood and walked to the end of the table._

"Asgard to Shade!" I looked at Darcy as she sat down and continued to eat. "Are there any lessons today?" I shook my head and finished off the small amount of food I had taken.

"No. You learn faster than I can teach you. And you are done with your magik lessons. See Sif if you wish to learn sword fighting, Volstagg if you want to learn more with an axe. And I'd suggest Agent Barton if you wish to learn archery. You can come with me if you wish to learn the latter because he is going to help me today." She nodded. "Might I ask why?"

"Steve wanted to see Asgard and I was going to show him around." I smiled slightly and turned to her.

"Take Mørkeste Skygger and Himellen." She bowed her head before eating her food and then leaving as Steve entered. He sat beside me in the seat Darcy had just left from and got himself a clean plate filled with food.

"Hello Captain." He smiled at me and then looked down sheepishly. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no. Nothing is _wrong_. But everything is just to _right_. You understand what I'm saying?" I nodded.

"It is about Lady Darcy is it not?" He nodded.

"She's called a _maiden_ of flight. And by maiden it means she can't be with anyone. And I think I felt something for her..." He drifted off and I laughed softly.

"My dear captain. I myself broke that rule." He looked up at me. "I am sure it is quite alright if you wish to date her and someday even ask for her hand." He smiled.

"You really honestly think so?" I nodded. "But then again you are the elder Valkyrie."

"Precisely. Besides. I do believe that Darcy likes you as well. She wishes for you to meet her out by the stables once you are done eating." His eyes widened and he ate his food even faster than Darcy had before standing, drinking down a glass of water and leaving swiftly. I chuckled softly, thinking of Darcy's reaction.

"My my. Your mischievous side is very prominent today. Isn't it?" I turned to Loki, a smirk on my lips.

"It must be the wonderful company I keep." He grinned and then kissed the smirk right off my lips. I heard someone stand and storm out. I turned to see Sigyn as she slammed the door. Everyone at the table began to laugh. No one liked her much, but we weren't going to tell her that. Well. Loki and I make it clear that we hate her.

"I do believe that you will both wake up with feathers instead of hair. Or something worse." I smiled and shook my head at Thor.

"I won't. I still have those curtains to prevent me from any magic. Remember?" I tapped the scar over my heart right as Tony walked in with Pepper holding onto his arm.

"Are people talking about me again? I'm so very flattered." Pepper rolled her eyes and they sat on the other side of Thor. Jane was most likely still in her room, fast asleep.

"Not you Tony. Me." He raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Well I would love to know more about everyone's favorite Valkyrie." I rolled my eyes and moved the top of the dress so that the scar was barely visible. Tony stared at it and stood, seeing the light green of the venom as it pulsed through my heart. Luckily it could no longer harm me unless exposed to air. Then it could easily kill me.

"This wound was inflicted by a man like my kind. The last man alive of the Weavers, which was what we were before we became Valkyries. I made him drop his sword but was stupid and naive enough not to notice him pick it back up. I did not see the venom staining the tip. Nor did I catch the stench of it until it was to late." Tony walked over to me. "It prevents me from healing as fast as the rest of the Asgardians."

Tony sat in the vacant spot beside me and looked closely at the veins that held the venom. It was uncomforting that someone else was staring at the scar but I actually trusted Tony. "I can help you." He looked up at me.

"What do you mean?" I noticed the glowing object beneath his shirt and hoped it didn't involve anything like that.

"It'll take a while but I think I can help you remove the venom. All I need is three weeks. By then Dr. Banner and I will be able to find a way to remove that. It'll also involve a bit of searching on your part."

"Name it." He fished a device from his pocket and entered a phone number. After a few rings, a hung-over Dr. Banner answered. I silently asked myself how their phones even worked here. Then I remembered the small box with the words _Stark Industries_ on it. It must have had something to do with it.

"What is it Tony?" Tony turned the phone to me and gestured to my heart. Bruce's eyes widened and I noticed the phone moving. "I'll be there in ten, no fifteen minutes." Tony nodded and Bruce hung up.

"Okay. Now I need your help to gather a few minor things. We'll need something to sooth any burns you may get." Magik would be suitable to remove any wounds of the like. "Umm. We also need to know what can and cannot hurt you severly and then we'll need some way to bypass that. And finally we're going to need someone with the same blood type as yours."

"Number one. Magik can heal any wounds you may inflict. Number two. Any airflow to the venom and it multiplies, growing stronger and stronger. And for number three. I don't think anyone but my parents ever shared the same type of blood as I. We aren't exactly like anyone..." I stopped. "Darcy. She is basically my sister. Even if she was born on the mortal world not to long ago." That made me wonder if my parents _were_ still alive and if they were simply stuck on Midgard.

"I'll take a sample of your blood then and we'll see from there." I nodded and Bruce walked in. "There you are Brucie-boy!" He rolled his eyes, winced and kicked Tony from his seat.

"I would like to thank you both for helping her." I looked behind me at Loki and he smiled at me. "It would be so nice not to have to worry about you getting killed every battle we go into." I laughed slightly and turned back.

"Show me the wound please." I nodded and moved my dress. "Tony. How do you expect us to do this?" He simply grinned and tapped his head.

"It's all in here Brucie-boy." Bruce just rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "You know. I have never known you to get drunk."

"Yeah. I know. But this stuff. I thought: Just a sip wouldn't hurt. It just tasted to good. I ended up drinking about four tankards of the stuff." I laughed slightly and he glared at me for a moment.

"So how are things going with your girlfriend?" His head whipped back to Tony.

"What do you mean?" Tony and I both laughed.

"Dr. Banner. We all know that you are interested in Sif." His cheeks reddened.

"She simply helped me get to my room. We parted ways at the door." Tony laughed and Bruce shook his head. I shut up quickly as Sif herself walked into the room. She spotted Bruce and walked over to him.

"How are you feeling this morning Bruce?" He looked up at her and held his head.

"I'm hung over and feel as if I've gone to Helheim and back." I had to smile slightly. His short time here was already turning him into one of us. Tony noticed it as well.

"Oh no Brucie. You went to hell and back. Not Helheim." Sif laughed and I smiled, pinning my wings against my back so as not to accidentally hit Loki.

"Tony. We're in Asgard. Why not at least attempt to fit in a little better?" Tony was at a loss for words. Finally he rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone.

"Hey Jarvis? You with me?" A very bored sounding automated voice answered. I could remember him from the first time I had visited Stark Tower.

"I always have been sir. unfortunately for me at times." Tony rolled his eyes.

"I never should have upgraded you to be more human than you first were." I hid a laugh and Tony continued. "I need you to tell me what a type of venom might be based on an image and what we could use to counteract it."

"I will do my best sir. Would you like for me to see what comes from other realms as well?" Tony nodded and took a picture of the veins above my heart.

"Yeah. Because I highly doubt it's from Earth." With an affirmative sound Tony jammed the phone back into his pocket. "Okay. Do you have any clues Shade?" I shook my head.

"None at all Tony." He went and sat beside Pepper again as I straightened out the neck of my dress. Bruce was still watching the small bits he could see.

"This is so unusual. I have never seen venom react in such a way." I looked down.

"It's the magik wards I placed upon myself. It keeps it from my heart but it grows uncontrollable when touched by air." I thought of the blade and the venom tip I had seen only after I had seen the body of ash and the cloak. The body. The cloak! It had a small pocket in the inside! I had never checked it for anything! I stood and ran to my room, hearing at least three sets of feet behind me.

I threw open my door, walked to the fireplace and grabbed the cloak. I dug through the pocket and soon pulled out a rather small vial. I held it up to the light and saw the same green that was coursing through me right at that moment. For centuries the cure was at my fingertips. And for centuries I was an idiot not to look inside the pocket.

"Shade?" I turned to Stark and held up the vial.

"The venom! I have it here!" I smiled triumphantly as Tony walked over to me, grabbing it and looking it over.

"This will help us a lot." A song began to play in his pocket. I recognized the song but that was about it.

_"I am Iron Man! " _A metallic voice shouted. _"Has he lost his mind? Can he see or is he blind? Can he walk at all, Or if he moves will he fall? Is he alive or dead? Has he thoughts within his head? We'll just pass him there, Why should we even care?" _Tony grabbed his phone and answered it. After a moment he closed it and looked at me.

"A little vain aren't you?" He laughed and shook his head.

"No. Just a fan of Black Sabbath." I smiled.

"Oh! Loki and I went to one of their concerts when they were new. In 1969 if I am correct." His jaw dropped.

"You've gone to a Black Sabbath concert?! With Loki?!" I nodded and he turned as Loki entered the room. "You took this girl to a Black Sabbath concert?!"

"Yes. I did. And she enjoyed herself. To which I was happy just to see her happy."

"But that's not a very good first date concert." She just laughed.

"It was not a date. And no. The first concert he took me to was actually in 1968. Led Zeppelin right?" Loki nodded and Stark whined a bit.

"I really do not like you Loki Laufeyson. Or you Shade...Whatever it is." I laughed.

"It's actually Rylenson." He raised an eyebrow.

"Rylenson?" I nodded.

"My fathers name was Rylen." He nodded and took a step away from me.

"Is there something I should know about you?" I laughed and shook my head, understanding what he meant for once.

"No. Even the women are called by their fathers name and son is added. Loki Laufeyson, Thor Odinson, Shade Rylenson, Sigyn Freyjason."

"Wait. Freyja?" I nodded and he grabbed his phone again, typing something in and then reading before an idea hit him and he typed something else in. "Woah. You Valkyries weren't always maidens were you?" I looked at the words and read quickly from the website that was called Wikipedia, and blushed slightly.

"That was just a group of unruly elves that did _that_." His eyes widened even more and he had the appearance of a small child, eager to learn. "I shall explain another time. Now go. You wanted to look over that venom didn't you?" He stuck his lower lip out and nodded.

"Yes Shade." He stood and left the room, Loki and I chuckling softly as I saw Pepper outside the door, trying to hide her laughter. "Bye guys." He dragged Pepper off and I sat on my bed with a sigh.

"Tony is so eager to learn is he not?" Loki nodded and looked to the doorway.

"Yes he is. Perhaps later I should show him the library." I laughed.

"I should think not though. He would never leave. Or he would simply get lost." Loki nodded and I stood again. "I should see to the horses once Darcy and The good Captain are finished." I bowed and left the room, heading for the stables.

Third Person

Loki watched Shade leave the room and left as well, silently closing the door and walking to his room. As he started to open the door he heard someone shuffling around within. He slowly opened the door and nearly got hit in the face by Thor.

"Oh. It is just you brother! Father wishes to see you." Loki raised an eyebrow and Thor glanced around the room before leaving the room. Loki looked around to ensure that nothing was missing or had been moved. When he found everything the way he had left it he exited the room and walked to the throne room.

Once he entered the doors he bowed on one knee with his fist against his chest. "You wished to see me All-father?" He stood again and looked at the seat behind Odin, making sure not to make eye contact.

"Yes. It is about your punishment." Loki lowered his head and caught Friggas gaze for a brief moment. He then looked to his feet and took a deep breath.

"I am ready for any punishment you deem fit for my crimes." He closed his eyes and winced as he heard Gungnir hit the floor.

"You shall be sentenced to live upon Jotunheim until you realize the error of your ways. And until you can learn some respect for them." Loki simply bowed and heard the doors fly open behind him.

"And I shall go as well!" Loki glanced behind him and saw Shade in a deep green, near black dress with matching earrings and hair braided into a ring around her head. "To protect him from those who wish to kill him."

"No. I cannot allow one of our finest warriors to leave us." Loki stood and stepped aside as Shade bowed quickly before standing and watching Odin again.

"If I do not go then they will certainly kill him! Simply because he is smaller than the rest and therefore considered weak!" She glanced at Loki and then turned her gaze back. "You are sending him there to learn a lesson. Not to get him killed."

"I said no!" Shade glared at him and then growled in a low voice.

"I do not care what you say. I am going to go and protect him." The room began to darken as a few torches went out. Thor reached for Mjolnir but Shade saw the movement. She growled and he moved his hand away. With her wings pinned back and her fangs bared she glared at the son of Odin. She outstretched her claws and Loki took a few steps towards her. The low cut in her dress made the thick lines from the venom visible. They were unusually dark and pulsed quicker than normal.

"Shade. You must relax." She turned to him and growled. Thor seized the opportunity and grabbed Mjolnir. He raised his hand high and a lightning bolt struck close to Shade, illuminating her and causing her to block her eyes. She yelled and her shadow moved freely, screaming to be released. For a brief moment everyone watched the shadows as the light faded.

Shade fell to the ground and all the lights went out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The lights began to flicker again and everyone stood crowded around Shade. All of the Avengers were there with Steve holding Darcy close to him. Sif and the Warriors three had entered the room as well upon hearing the thunder after the lightning bolt. They watched Shade as she sat up with her head in her hands. She winced and then looked up with an apologetic expresion on her face.

"I am so sorry. I do not know what came over me!" She looked at Odin and sunk closer to the floor. He reached out and helped her stand.

"It's the venom. Your magik will not be able to hold it for much longer. It must be removed. And soon!" He turned to Tony Stark.

"I hate to say it sir but it seems that the venom is slowed by ice and might be best for her to go with Loki. That way I have time to work with the venom and find a way to remove it." The all-father thought for a moment and nodded.

"Alright. If it must be done." Shade bowed and kept her head lowered.

"I really did not mean for that to happen." She turned to Tony. "Please. Make haste." She turned on her heel and left with Loki following her.

"I will have it done by the time they return. If it is done sooner than I'll put on the damned Iron Man suit and give her the antidote myself." Tony left as well and the other Avengers turned to the Asgardians.

"We'll all gladly go with him if we have to. Shade is one of us. And we don't let any of our own die or get hurt." The other Avengers left with Darcy and Sif following them.

Stark Tower

"Two damn weeks and nothing!" Tony yelled and Bruce looked at him. "Not a damned thing!"

"Tony relax." Bruce was trying to calm him down while remaining calm.

"Don't you tell me to relax or calm down! You were there when I promised Shade that I'd find the cure!" He sat back in his seat and Jarvis dinged.

"May I have a look at the venom again sir?" Tony threw the vial at Bruce who put it into the computer. "Sir it appears that ice renders it ineffective within air. In a cold environment you could easily extract the venom."

"So we have to do it while she's in Jotunheim?" Tony sat up.

"Yes. I'm working on an antivenom now. It should take about a week. In the meantime Pepper wants you to get Agents Coulson and Hellfire out of the house." Tony and Bruce both began to laugh.

"Poor Pepper." Tony stood and walked to the living room where Hellfire was laying with her head on Coulsons lap. Her eyes were closed and she smiled a bit. Coulsons head was leaned back as some romance movie played. His eyes were closed as well. "This'll be fun." He hit a switch and alarms went of, waking the sleeping couple.

"Damn you Stark!" He grinned at Hellfire as the alarms shut off.

"You're a good friend too." She rolled her eyes and grabbed a blanket, curling up with Coulson again.

One week later

Shade

Someone was kicking my foot. I sat up to see a large Jotun and the scene around me. Four Jotuns were standing and rubbing bruises while Loki sat in the shadows, still in his Jotun form. I had a large bruise on the back of my head.

"What?" I stood and stared the one Jotun straight in the eye.

"Women do not fight. Where did you learn all of that?" I narrowed my eyes.

"You don't want to know." I stepped back and he turned to look at Loki. To most Jotuns he had looked like a younger child.

"You fight to protect him. Do you not?" I thought I heard a little sympathy in his voice. Probably just a trick of the wind.

"Yes. He is a dear friend of mine." I walked over to him. He had grown to a height of 10 foot while I had become the normal 20 foot height of the women. Loki walked over and stood beside me. "I will not allow anything to happen to him."

"As you wish. But it may be of assistance if there was someone to take care of you." I shook my head.

"As you can clearly see I am most capable of taking care of myself." I turned and walked off and out into the street. Another small Jotun was walking around. Wait. Not a Jotun. A Midgardian painted blue. To be more exact it was a pain in the arse playboy, philanthropist, and nut case. All wrapped into one annoying package. I smacked myself in the forehead and grabbed him by the shoulder, walking back to the small hut I had been occupying.

"Put me down you big ugly blue brute!" I rolled my eyes and threw him into a chair.

"Tony? What are you doing here?" He held up a small vial holding a red liquid. "The antidote?"

"Yep. You just need to shift back into your normal self and lay back. This could take a bit." He turned to Loki. "Hey Loki. You're blue too?" He just rolled his eyes as I shifted back and sat on the couch, easily laying across it.

"Why are you here alone?" He just grinned.

"Not alone. There's been a new outbreak of short Jotuns that look funny. At least that's what some Jotun said. He had a broken nose. Know anything about it?"

_As I threw my fist forwards I heard the satisfying crack of his nose. I could feel the soft bone break as his blood began to cover my fist._

"Not a single idea Tony." He rolled his eyes and poked a needle into the skin over my heart. He injected the antivenom and I closed my eyes, feeling extra tired as he then began to remove all traces of the venom from my blood.

I learned later that I was asleep for three days while the Avengers got used to the cold. "Look. She's up. Can you please stop flipping out and worrying now?" I heard Tony and sat up, looking into nine sets of red-orange eyes. Well. Eight and a half counting Fury. The paint had been re-applied and Hellfire was sitting by Coulson, grinning like a mad woman.

"You alright Hellfire?" She began to laugh and I raised an eyebrow.

"Well you see. Hellfire's developed a sort of telepathy. She found it out when she entered the hut and placed a hand on your shoulder. She saw what you were thinking about." Still confused.

"Shade. You are such a bad girl." She finally spoke. "I mean. I'm shutting up now. Oh by the way. Nice fight. You kicked their frozen uppity asses!"

"What?" She laughed again and shook her head.

"We all ready to go home?" I looked around and nodded. Loki had learned his lesson. And developed a slight respect for the Jotuns. I nodded and stood, shivering slightly. Everyone walked out as I shifted into a Jotun that was the same height as Loki.

We ran and stopped where the Bifrost site would normally be. "Heimdall. Bring us back!" Thor yelled. After a few seconds I felt myself being pulled from the ground more violently than the Bifrost ever did. I hated traveling with the Tesseract.

I focused and opened my wings as we exited and stopped about a foot off the ground. I folded my wings and landed beside the others. They were all still blue with red contacts while Loki and I were still in our Jotun forms. I folded my wings back and they vanished. We walked towards the palace and I leaned against Loki slightly, my head still swimming. I heard shouts and outbursts from a few as we passed and even Sigyn looked disgusted at Loki. Or me. Not exactly sure.

"Ugh my head hurts." We reached the throne room and all bowed. Except for cocky, head-strong, little miss attitude herself. Hellfire remained standing and simply lowered her head. Odin looked straight at her and then turned back to us.

"Welcome home to Shade and Loki. I hope you have learned your lesson Loki." He nodded and we stood.

"I have." Odin dismissed us and I dragged Hellfire off to the side.

"If it's about not bowing I'm a free girl. I bow to no one." She smiled and jumped when Coulson walked up behind her.

"I could tell." She squeaked and blushed.

"Zip it Phil. Please." I laughed and left the two to their teasing. As soon as I was in my room I locked the door and fell onto the bed. A hand was placed on my forehead and I opened my eyes.

"You are looking much better now. How do you feel?" I sat up and adjusted where I was seated. I smiled at Loki.

"A little tired still. That venom had become much a part of me. I must readjust to life without it." I laid back and he lay beside me with his elbow holding him up. He looked down at me and I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him softly. He kissed back and I felt a smile on his lips as he pulled back. I grabbed the light sheet and pulled it up to my shoulders, stifling a yawn as my eyes slowly drifted shut.

Hellfire

I stood on the balcony, wearing an Asgardian nightdress, when I felt Coulson wrap his arms around my waist. I leaned my head back onto his shoulder and smiled, slightly turning the red ruby ring on my right ring finger.

He placed his chin on my shoulder and looked down at my hand. I felt his muscles as he smiled and grabbed my hand. He pulled it up and placed it over my heart with his hand over it. We both watched the sky and I sighed softly.

"It's beautiful. Isn't it?" He nodded.

"Yeah. It really is." He moved his hand and spun me around. "But I know of one thing more beautiful than that." I smiled.

"Oh? And what is that?" He sat on the railing and pulled me up beside him.

"You and your smile." I leaned into his shoulder and looked at my hand.

"Three weeks is gonna feel like forever." He laughed softly and nodded.

"I agree. But we need to get back to Midgard and call your relatives." I nodded and stood.

"Don't you have any family at all?" He shrugged.

"A sister. But I lost contact with her a few years ago." I pulled him down and he spun me around again as I hummed Angel of Music. He wrapped his arms around me as I stopped humming and I closed my eyes.

"I'm a bit tired. The cold weather really takes all energy from fire." He nodded and walked with me to the bed. I laid down and he quietly left the room. As the door shut I allowed a soft sigh as the events of his proposal fully struck me. I smiled again and fell asleep a few moments later.

* * *

_**A/N: Quick note here! Kitteh had an idea that I thought would add to the story. Next chapter and the ones following I will throw in a whole lot of other Marvel guys and gals from the comics! For example: Wolverine, Ghost Rider, Cloak and Dagger and so many more! Please enjoy. ~ Shade 3 & Kitteh 01**_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Shade

I woke up to a young maid cleaning my room. She smiled and bowed to me as I stood and walked towards the restroom. I sat on the edge of the bathtub and ran my hand through the warm water.

A few hours later I was heading towards the dining room, dressed in a deep green dress with black earrings. I stepped up to the door and saw Sigyn walking towards me, anger written plain on her face.

"May I help you Sigyn?" Bitterness coated my voice and she grabbed me around the throat, holding a dagger to my throat. I simply narrowed my eyes and pried her hand away. "You cannot beat me in a fight. And I will not fight you Lady Sigyn."

"You will fight! You heartless snake!" I glared at her and wove a dagger, only to throw it on the floor.

"I will not fight." She raised the dagger and brought it down towards me. I ducked and grabbed her wrist, twisting just enough to make her drop the knife.

"Coward!" I shoved her away and picked up my dagger, walking into the dining hall. Everyone was gathered on the other side of the door.

"Sigyn might not join us for breakfast. She's a little upset. They all sat back down and Loki sat beside me.

"Are you alright?" I nodded.

"Yeah. But it might be smart if I got out of Asgard for a little while." He nodded and then looked around the table.

"I have a question to ask the mighty Avengers. Would you mind showing Shade and I around your realm? We would really like to learn more about it." The Avengers all stopped and stared at him.

"Psycho god said what?" I rolled my eyes and glared at Stark.

"We wish to visit your world on more. Shall we say, peaceful terms." I hadn't noticed that Fury had returned. I saw him as he stood.

"Why the change in feeling about Midgard?" I stood and stared at him.

"We need to lay low for a while. Sigyn wished to kill me. She is highly jealous." The doors flew open and Freyja walked in. I bowed and she nodded her head in Loki and I's direction.

"Why should we help?" I turned back to Fury.

"Because from what Hellfire has told e I'm an Avenger. And don't you guys help each other?" He glanced to Freyja as she walked over to him.

"My daughter has a bit of an issue with Shade. Please help her. I can see much in store for Shade if you do. I cannot see what will happen if you do not." Freyja looked down slightly at him.

"Fine. We'll show them around and keep anything from happening to them. Besides. Tony's been wanting to show Shade the new tech." He rolled his eyes and Tony just shrugged.

"What? I think she'd get a kick out of the internet and things that have been said about Valkyries." I laughed slightly and leaned against Loki's shoulder. He smiled and rested his head against mine.

"It sounds like a lot of fun Tony. I cannot wait." I leaned my head back up and stood, watching a grinning Freyja.

"Have fun my dear. And by the way. In about ten seconds you will be surprised enough it may leave you speechless." She smiled and shifted into a hawk. I stared after her as she flew out and into the corridor, the doors shutting behind her.

"What did she mean by that?" I turned to see Loki half frowning and half smiling.

"She takes the fun out of everything." He smiled and stepped forwards, kissing me lightly. I kissed back and barely felt a sudden weight on my hand. I looked down and gasped at the emerald and black ring that now rested on the fourth finger of my right hand.

I looked up in shock and realized Freyja was right yet again. I was speechless. Tony broke the silence. "Anyone thinking what I'm thinking?"

"And what might you be thinking Anthony?" Thor asked.

"A double wedding. Agent and Hellfire on the same day as Shade and Loki." I looked at them and smiled.

"Three weeks might just be long enough." I glanced to Frigga who smiled brightly. "Naturally we will need to find Misgardian clothing if we are to attend this for Loki."

The entire hall burst into conversations about how it was to be prepared and then about the wedding in Asgard afterwards. It was enough to make my head spin a little. I often heard Hellfire speak over the crowd.

"Looks like we have to add green and black to the color scheme!" I smiled and stood, bowing and then excusing myself. I walked to my room and sat at the desk, smiling and relaxing. I would never be used to large crowds. That was for sure.

"Are you ready to leave for Earth?" I heard Fury and turned to see the Avengers, Darcy, Thor, Jane, Pepper and, oddly, Sif. They all watched as I nodded and stood. I saw Loki join them and walked forwards.

"Yes. I am." I placed a hand on both Fury and Loki's shoulders. From there everyone stood shoulder to shoulder. Loki and I both whispered the same words and felt the familiar pull as we went back to Midgard.

Hellfire

"I thought we were supposed to be journeying by Tesseract." I asked. Shade just shook her head. Our destination had been New York City, inside Stark Tower. We had landed out behind Broadway. And by the sounds of it it was behind the Phantom of the Opera during its midnight performance.

"Odin and Heimdall both know how we prefer to travel. Besides. It is a much calmer journey than by using the Tesseract. Is it not?" I nodded and laughed a bit.

"You guys have got to start acting more Migardian. Or rather. More American." The Asgardians all glanced at each other and then looked to me. All except for Darcy.

"Alright. Show us how to be more American. Because I do believe it is ever-changing." I smiled and grabbed Shade by the wrist, dragging her over to stand beside Natasha.

"Nat. You'll show her since there are some similarities in what you guys like to wear. Tony. You help Loki please. Steve. Go with Darcy so that she can find some new clothing. Bruce you take Sif. Show her around. And finally. Jane. You get to drag Thor along with you." They all nodded and dragged the Asgardians off. I looked around at the few remaining Avengers. Fury, Phil and Clint. "I guess the rest of us just get to follow them and make sure that they don't try to take advantage of the Asgardians lack in knowledge."

"Agreed. I'd hate to think what would happen to us." Fury stated as Phil drew his finger across his throat. I nodded and we each silently followed the others. Clint had followed Nat and Shade since he was the quietest of all. Phil went after Bruce and Fury followed Jane. I ended up following Tony.

Natasha

"What is a Macy's?" I stopped outside of a large white building with a red star adorning the front of it.

"This is. It's one of the best places to get clothes." I walked through with her following. She stopped inside the door and her eyes widened. I just laughed and pulled her along towards the black clothing. She looked at a couple of outfits before I took over.

"This looks cute." I turned and saw her holding a one piece, skin-tight, leather biker suit.

"You have just read my mind somehow or another." She smiled and looked around.

"Is there anywhere for me to try this on?" I nodded and dragged her over to the changing rooms and shoved her in. After a few minutes she came out. My jaw dropped at how well she rocked the suit.

"Three words. That looks amazing! Loki is totally gonna fall for you all over again." I heard a low whistle and turned to look. Shade smiled and walked back in, returning with her normal wear on. Luckily it looked mostly American.

"You're going to buy that for her right Nat?" I turned to see Clint and grinned.

"Of course. And I'm grabbing one for myself as well." He grinned and turned, walking back to wherever it was he had been. 'Come on. Let's go and pay for your new outfit." I grabbed one and we headed for the checkout stand. I paid using a credit card issued by S.H.E.I.L.D. We left as soon as we were done and made a b-line for Stark Tower and changed into our new outfits. Shade was able to mold her figure so that she wore clothing in the same size as me.

She borrowed a pair of my shoes and we waited for the others to get back. Outside we began to hear shouts.

"Hey Xena! Look over here!" Press. And they were after Sif.

"Please leave me be!" She yelled. Shade ran forwards and leapt out the window.

Shade

I landed on my feet and was forced into a crouch. I stood and shouted so that the humans would turn to me. "Why don't you leave that poor girl alone!" They all turned to me and before I could move I was surrounded.

"You were at the battle!" I narrowed my eyes as another man shoved his way through the crowd.

"Come on people. Why don't you keep moving." He wore a blue suit with a number four on the chest. A woman appeared beside him and a man landed next to us, patting out flames on his arm. He looked like Captain America. A man made entirely of rock joined us and everyone began to back away. Bruce and Sif joined us and I looked around.

The people left, leaving the four super humans, Sif, Bruce and I standing out in front of the building. "Thanks Mr. Fantastic." Bruce clapped him on the shoulder and I raised an eyebrow. "Shade. Sif. Meet the Fantastic Four. Mr. Fantastic, his wife Mrs. Fantastic. Her brother Johnny Storm and of course. The Thing."

"Pleasure to meet you all. I am Shade Rylenson and this is Sif." We both bowed and they lowered their heads for a moment. I turned to go into Stark Tower and noticed a flicker of movement in the shadows. "Will you excuse me for a moment?" I walked towards the flicker and entered the dark area.

I looked for any signs of movement but only saw faint glimmers of light as cars passed. And one single bit that didn't seem to belong there. "Who's there?" I narrowed my eyes and the single sliver of light moved. A woman stepped out from the shadows and surveyed me. Her skin glowed and she wore a skin tight white suit. Over her right eye was a circle. Her necklace and earrings both held daggers.

"I am Dagger." A man appeared beside her. Clothed in black and wearing a long flowing cloak. No. The cloak was part of him.

"And I am Cloak." I watched them closely.

"What are you?" Dagger sat on a large garbage disposal and watched me.

"We are just two kids who were curious that's all." I shrugged and sat on one across from her.

"Curious about what?" Cloak stepped up.

"Those things that attacked. What were they and who sent them?" I looked between the two of them and then down to my hands.

"They were called Chitaru. And as for the one who sent them," I glanced to my right hand and hid the ring. "His name is Loki. But he's changed. Trust me."

"Are you watching him? To make sure he doesn't turn again?" I looked up. Dagger seemed so nice. But Cloak, not so much.

"He only lost his temper because he found out he was not what he thought he was. That is all I can tell you." I placed my hands beside me and leapt down. "Anything else you wished to know?"

They looked at each other than turned back to me. "We need your help. Unlike when we saw you fight in the square you don't have those dark lines over your heart." She hesitated. I hadn't realized my shirt had shown that.

"It was a poison. Tony Stark helped me remove it. Why do you wish to know?" Dagger glanced to Cloak and he turned to me.

"We were hoping that he could help us as well." She explained how she and Cloak had just been a couple of runaways who were injected with some type of unknown drug. They gained their abilities and now in order to stay alive Dagger must feed her extra light to Cloak so that he does not lose control over his power.

When she finished I nodded. "I will see what I can do." They smiled and Dagger leapt down, walking over to Cloak. She took his hand and they both vanished.

I walked back into the street to see a group gathered in front of Stark Tower. "Shade! A word!" I looked to Tony and he grabbed my wrist, dragging me into the middle of the group. "She's the one you need to ask not me." He shoved me forwards and I rolled my eyes.

"Are those things that attacked gone for good?" I nodded at the one in front of me. He looked angered. His hairstyle looked like the ears of a midgardian creature that I could not recall the name of. Gleaming metal claws extended from between his knuckles.

"Yes. They will not be returning. The one who summoned them has sworn never to harm your realm again." I spoke loud enough that they all heard me. A man descended in front of me, hanging from what appeared to be a spider web.

"So where is this guy?" I looked around.

"I'm not exactly sure right now." He remained where he was and I crossed my arms.

"Nice outfit by the way." I shook my head slightly and he dropped, landing on his feet. He was short. He stepped back and joined the others. I caught an insult that one had thrown at him.

"Hey spider-brain." One behind him said.

"Very funny for one who can only make it rain a bit." The woman narrowed her eyes and a small storm cloud gathered over the mans head. It started to rain and everyone began to laugh.

"Storm! Could you cut it out." The man with the claws turned to her.

"Fine Wolverine." The storm vanished and I shook my head slightly. "Anyways. I'm off." Most of the heros left leaving Tony and I with the spider man, Wolverine, the Fantastic Four and a man sitting on a bike.

"Hey Johnny." Johnny Storm turned and waved to him.

"Hey Storm. What's new?" He stood and walked over to us.

"Not much. How's Grace?" He turned to the bike.

"Still won't allow any but me to ride her." I raised an eyebrow and walked over to the bike, looking it over.

"You're bike has a mind all it's own doesn't it?" Johnny turned to me and nodded. He walked over and held out his hand. I shook it and he smiled slightly.

"Johnny Blaze. Nice to meet you." I bowed my head.

"Shade Rylenson. Is this Grace?" He nodded and I held out my hand. "May I?"

"I don't think she'll let you." I smiled slightly as he handed over the keys. "She's thrown Wolverine off."

"Well. I think I may be a bit harder to get rid of." I sat and started her up. She roared to life and took off. I had no control at all. She took me down a few blocks and made a quick turn. I simply laughed slightly and she sped up.

I soon gained control and headed back to Stark Towers. I wondered who Johnny Blaze was and why he had a bike that controled herself. I stopped out front and everyone stared at me and the bike. The rest of the Avengers had returned and Sif was standing beside Bruce. Johnny Blaze walked up and I handed him the keys, climbing off the bike.

"You rode the devils bike and survived?" I nodded and ran my fingers down the side of the gas tank.

"Yes. I have never seen another bike such as her." Johnny sat and smiled.

"That's because she's a one of a kind." I walked over and noticed Loki standing at the back of the group, staring at me. I stood beside him and he looked at me, smiling slightly. I leaned against the wall of the building and watched as Johnny Blaze left the area, followed shortly by the Fantastic Four.

Wolverine and the spider man were in a heated argument and I shook my head. "Midgardian heros are so odd. Many of them simply cannot get along. For example. The spider and Wolverine." They finally walked away from each other, the spider walking to me and holding out his hand. I shook it and he pulled off his mask.

"The name's Spider Man. Nice to meet you, Shade was it?" I nodded and remained against the wall. "So what's your super ability?"

"I assume you mean the gift that the Avengers found interesting?" He nodded. "The ability to heal fast, control shadows, fight like a warrior and the fact that since the Avengers are also helping to protect Asgard they have Thor and I helping to protect Midgard."

"Asgard? Midgard? Where are you from?" I shook my head.

"We are from the Realm Eternal. Or as your vikings knew us by. Asgard." His eyes widened for a moment.

"Wait. Like the Norse gods?" I nodded.

"And Valkyries." Loki stepped forwards and Spider-Man just seemed to notice him.

"Valkyries? The maidens of flight am I correct?"

"Some of us are not maidens but yes. You are correct."

"You're a Valkyrie?" I nodded. "And he's?" Loki held out his hand.

"Loki. God of Mischief and Lies." Spider-Man shook his hand.

"Peter Parker. Journalist and part-time hero." I smiled and stepped away from the wall. "So he's a god and you're the protector of gods?"

"Part-time protector and full-time Goddess of Flight and Shadows." He nodded and turned.

"Got to be off. See you." He ran off and then leapt up and flicked his wrist out. A jet of webbing was thrown forwards and pulling him along. As soon as he was out of sight I walked inside, Loki following. As soon as we were inside of Stark tower I saw Hellfire squealing and showing a group of other girls her ring. By the looks of it most of them were heros. I took a wide detour and quickly dragged myself into an elevator.

"Who was in the alleyway?" I looked up.

"What do you mean?" Loki looked down at me and I glanced away.

"I saw you walk out from the alley." I shrugged.

"Just someone needing Starks help." The elevator stopped at the top floor and I walked off. Tony was lounging in a couch in the sitting room.

"Hey Shade. How'd the hero gathering go?" I rolled my eyes and sat in the middle of the couch, Loki beside me.

"What is the phrase?" I thought for a moment. "Oh yes. Bite me." He laughed and I kicked his leg, doing what Hellfire usually did and propping my feet up on his lap. I leaned against Loki's side and he chuckled softly.

"Okay Hellfire." I rolled my eyes since I didn't see a phone or any other device in his hand.

"I know of someone who needs your help Stark." He looked at me and I sat up. "Two kids who were drugged at one point in time. It activated something in their blood from what they told me."

"What are their names?" I looked to the window and saw them standing on the ledge.

"Cloak and Dagger." I stood and walked forward, opening the glass doors. They walked in and Stark stood, walking over and holding his hand out. Dagger shook it but Cloak ignored it.

"What can I do for you two?" He smiled a bit and Dagger explained what she had told me. Tony nodded. "I'll see what I can do." Dagger smiled and glanced to Cloak as Tony left.

"I told you there'd be someone to help us."

* * *

**_A/N: Hey hey! Kitteh here! I just wanted to say this! Sorry for any ooc's from any of Marvels guys and we could not resist throwing in Cloak and Dagger! As for the upcoming weddings! I am the one who is planning their parties! That's all I can say other than I may or may not have a playlist up on for it! If I get one I will give you the link in my half of the profile! :3 So enjoy the story! ~Kitteh 01 & Shade 3_**

**_Reviews are rewarded with smiles and suggestions are welcomed with open arms! So please review and no flames please! Now. To continue on with the next chapter! And one unexpected appearance! :D_**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Bachelorette Party!" It had been two weeks and four days since our arrival on Midgard and I was sitting on the outer ledge of the top floor on Stark Tower. I fell and barely caught myself. I saw Hellfire leaping up and down beside Dagger, er, Tandy. She was smiling and edging slightly away from Hellfire.

"A what?" Hellfire giggled and Tandy rolled her eyes.

"It a party for the bride the night before the wedding." I pulled myself up and sat again. Hellfire smiled.

"Tandy, Pepper and Nat are planning it! But they won't tell me anything." She whined. I rolled my eyes again and they both left. I shook my head. Nat already taught us how to dance. But now a party? I was slightly scared. I held my wings back and closed my eyes, focusing exactly on the dance lessons.

_"Tandy, Pepper and Shade! You two will follow Hellfire and I's leads. Alright?" Poor Steve, Cloak, um, Ty and Tony were the unfortunate test subjects. They would dance along with Hellfire and Nat and occasionally Tandy, Pepper or I. Tony prefered to dance with Pepper and Steve and Ty both switched between dancing with either Tandy or I._

_Some of the dances were unusual and involved mostly hip movement. Others were more like the ones I knew. There was also one Hellfire and I would do. Just the two of us. And we even had one planned in case the boys crashed the party. I nearly stepped on Steve's foot and mumbled a quick sorry._

_"It's alright. What dances do you know?" I thought for a moment._

_"The kinds used within a masquerade ball. Especially a waltz to be honest." I continued to dance, feeling the rhythm slip from one away from the song. Nat rolled her eyes as a familiar sound reached my ears. Steve led the dance and I smiled. The waltz was one I had always loved. When the song ended I heard the other girls clapping and cheering._

_"Now can we get back to the lesson?" Pepper asked. I laughed and nodded as we returned to the dance from before. It wasn't long until I got the hang of it and made Nat and Hellfire look like they were clumsy. On the final day of our practice Nat grabbed me by the shoulder and smiled._

_"You did good Shade. I hope you have a great time at the party." I simply bowed, not knowing what party at the time._

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around, leaping down from the edge and opening my wings. I flew for a short while, down alleyways and through an abandoned building site. I nearly crashed into Spider-Man once but moved just in time.

"Hey fly girl!" I laughed.

"Hello Spider brains." He laughed and I continued to fly, landing on the top of the Empire State Building. One day I would have to stop and just walk around Midgard. Something I had not done for near a thousand years. I sat, lost within my own thoughts until I heard someone shouting at me. I looked down to see Nick Fury.

"Do you mind coming down now?" I leapt down and he glared at me.

"What did you need Krabby?" He narrowed his eyes. Even Loki and I had taken to calling him that.

"You are scaring the good citizens of New York." I looked around. Four people were standing on the roof besides Fury, his three Agents, and I. They were all watching me as I flicked my wings.

"For centuries your people have studied us." I spoke so that the other four could hear me. "Long have the Asgardians kept hidden. Now. We allow you to learn a little and you hide us away? Will you humans ever cease to confuse me?"

"Maybe someday we'll all be able to cooperate. But for now will you please remain incognito?" I rolled my eyes and turned to the other four.

"This was just another one of your confusing and elaborate dreams. None of this will be remembered as something that actually happened." I turned back as they walked off, all murmuring about an odd dream.

"I liked that trick." I smiled.

"Magik can work many wonders with the delicate minds of a mortal." The agent I recognized as Maria Hill stepped up.

"How do we know you haven't done that to us?" I smiled slightly and leapt up onto the fence surrounding the part of the building where we stood.

"That my friends. Is something you cannot tell. Once one uses magik it can only be undone by reversing the patterns within the air around it. And no one can weave an unbreakable spell better than a Weaver." I watched them before falling backwards and opening my wings in an abandoned street. I flew into the nearest alleyway and landed, softly laughing to myself.

"A little more mischievous than normal today. Aren't you?" I smiled and turned to see Loki.

"Just a little. How are you liking the city of New York?" He smiled and walked over to me and looked right at me. I never noticed that I was a couple inches shorter than him. I always thought we were the same height.

"It's much different than last time we were in this area." I rolled my eyes.

"Last time we were here we were pulling pranks on Christopher Columbus." He laughed and joined in.

_"Shhh. Here he comes." I watched the man walk into the clearing and look around. He jumped as I growled and ran off screaming that big foot was attacking again. I laughed and watched as he tripped and fell into a mud puddle that had appeared. He stood and ran right into a large figure that ran past. I fell back into the dirt as I laughed. He stood and ran towards me. I quickly wove a lioness figure around me and gave it the appearance of fire covering me. I ran through the brush and his eyes widened as he fell back into the grass._

_"Not bad for a beginner." I stood and changed back to my Asgardian form. The explorers eyes widened as he took in my wings._

_"What are you?" I knelt beside him and leaned down to whisper in his ear._

_"The one who haunts your very nightmares." He stood and ran as fast as he could towards his townstead. I laughed and Loki and I both found ourselves standing in front of a rather upset Thor._

_"What are you two doing?" I laughed._

_"Come on Thor. It was just a little bit of fun." He narrowed his gaze and I laughed harder._

_"Asgard. Now." I rolled my eyes. He _was_ older. I vanished at the same moment Loki did._

"Thor gave us quite the lecture after that. Didn't he?" Loki nodded and turned to the street. A few of the other superwomen were walking by and watching Thor. Who was across the street with Jane. I muffled a laugh and walked forwards, tapping one on the shoulder. She turned and looked into an empty alleyway. I landed on top of a building and grinned as Loki appeared next to me. We both leapt and landed in front of them, causing them to jump.

"Why are you stalking my brother?" One of them laughed.

"Cause he's hot. You can't expect girls not to stalk him. Besides Loki. You have a few fangirls of your own." She laughed and they all took off. I raised an eyebrow and we walked across the street. We made it across without any issues and I snuck up behind Thor, tapping him on the shoulder and ducking under a table.

"Loki. How are you brother?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Hello Thor. Why do you turn to me every time someone sneaks up behind you?" I moved and stood behind Thor.

"Because he's quick to jump to conclusions." Both Thor and Jane jumped.

"Shade!" I was pulled into a bone crushing hug and returned with the best hug I could.

"Thor. Can't breath." He released me and I stumbled backwards, nearly crashing into Loki. He caught me and helped me stand again. "Work on not squeezing people to death when you hug them please." Jane, Loki and I began to laugh.

"As you wish my friend." I smiled and leaned against the table. "How go things at Stark Tower?" He hadn't been there much since he now stayed with Jane.

"A little odd. I'm scared for my life right now." He raised an eyebrow at the same moment Loki did.

"And why is that?" I smiled and looked at Loki.

"Because Tandy and Nat are planning something called a Bachelorette Party." Jane squeeked and jumped up and down.

"I'll be right back. I have to go and talk with Nat and Tandy." She took off and I watched her, confusion written across my face for one moment before a scream was heard. I turned and saw a group of girls with a few guys among them. I gulped and prepared to run. They stared at us and I took a single step back. All of them began to run towards us. Thor, Loki and I took off at a full sprint, occasionally glancing behind us to see the fans still following. For humans they were really fast.

I jumped onto the side of the building and grabbed Loki's wrist, pulling him onto a ledge beside me. The fangirls and fanguys all began to jump, narrowly missing us each time. I watched them and saw Tandy, Nat and Jane walking along on the other side of the street. They all turned and began to laugh as Thor ran past them, turning and jumping over the crowd of people. I grabbed his wrist as he began to fall and pulled him up as well.

"Now what are we to do?" I watched the crowd of screaming people below us. "We'd need an army to get through this." Thor groaned.

"They'll have to give up sometime right?" I looked over and saw Nat on the phone. She moved it away from her ear and turned it towards us. I narrowed my eyes as the flash was seen. She laughed harder and then showed Jane the picture. She grabbed the phone, punched a few buttons and then put it up to her ear. I strained my ears to hear her over the crowd.

"Fury? You get the pic?" She laughed again and then smiled. "They could use a bit of help. Okay. Thank you sir. Bye."

"So what did Mr. Krabs say?" Jane looked to Tandy.

"He'll be right over with a distraction." After a few moments A limo rolled up and Fury stepped out with a british character who looked like Tony.

"I found Sherlock Holmes!" The fans all turned as another man stepped out and stood beside him. "And Watson!"

The two men tipped their hats and the fans ran at them. Their eyes widened and they both jumped back into the limo as it took off. The fans ran afer it and we jumped down, running as fast as we could towards Stark Tower. The seven of us got there and all began to laugh. Tony entered through a back entrance with Watson behind him. He was removing the Sherlock Holmes costume and laughing.

"Thank you Mr. Law. I owe you one." Fury said to him. He smiled and tipped his hat again.

"No problem Director. And please. Call me Jude." He turned to us and bowed his head. "And I am glad to meet the Asgardians who helped save this world. And their friend." Thor and I leaned back as Loki moved into a different room.

"Nice to meet you too sir. Thanks for saving us back there." He sat in a chair and removed his hat.

"No problem. It's worse than that in Britain. Trust me." He pulled the jacket off as Tony sat in a chair beside him.

"But you've got to love it. It's fun being famous under two names. Tony Stark and Sherlock Holmes." I saw a fan walk past the glass doors and spot us. I saw her shout something to the others. "Whoops. Jarvis! Lock down!" The doors licked with a slightly audible click just as the other fans began to show up. I stood and walked to the stairs, ascending to my room and thinking for a while.

_I stood at the balcony ledge and looked down as Thor and Loki practiced in the garden. It had been a century since the injury and I was still recovering. I clutched at the scar over my heart as they struck out at each other. Thor with Mjolnir and Loki with his magik. I heard a hawks soft call and turned towards the mountain, seeing the outline of Freyja. I smiled and then looked down, seeing Sigyn hidden in a tree as she watched Loki._

_I turned away from her and kept an eye on the brothers. "You fight like a faerie!" Loki shouted. Thor roared out and slammed Mjolnir into the ground. Loki simply ducked under the lightning and laughed._

_"And you like a Valkyrie!" In Thors mind, at the time, we weren't good fighters. He always forgot that was what I was. Even if it had only been ten years since the name had been given to us. I leapt onto the balcony railing and opened my wings, falling forwards and gliding down, landing gracefully beside them._

_"Then he fights well does he not?" Thor bowed his head._

_"I did not mean that. I mean I-" I held up a hand and he quieted._

_"I am surprised you are not on Midgard, Lady Shay." I turned to Loki and shrugged slightly._

_"I needed to rest today." I pressed my hand again to the scar as a ripple of pain soared through it. They both ran to my side as I began to fall. Loki reached me before Thor could and he helped me stand again. "I am alright. I just need to get back up to my room."_

_I moved away from the brothers and walked up to the palace, slowly making my way up the stairs. I collapsed just inside my room after I shut and locked the doors._

I snapped back to reality only to find myself on the balcony of my room. I looked down at the crowd of fans and looked around. A glass of water was sitting on my table with a pitcher next to it. Surely water would not harm the humans? I walked over and lifted them both. The glass was slid from my hand and I turned to see Loki with a grin spread across his face.

"A bit mischievous in the thoughts are you?" I nodded and walked to the balcony with him following. I raised the pitcher and he the glass. Quickly tipping them we watched as the contents spilled onto the unsuspecting Midgardians. From thirteen stories up I knew the cold water would just splash them.

I heard the squeals and began to laugh, placing the pitcher on the ground beside me as Loki put a magik spell on the glass to constantly refill and pour itself onto the fans below. Unfortunately Steve and Darcy were both down there with them. The moment I saw them I began to laugh even harder. Today had shaped up to be a fun day after all.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey! Next chappie is the party and unexpected appearance! Hopin you have enjoyed the story so far and I am so close to finishing the wedding! It might be done tomorrow. Don't know. I have been planning this since Chapter One! :D Soooo exited! Reviews get love, hugs and faster update times! :3 ~ Kitteh 01 Wif luvz!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The day of the Bachelorette Party

I woke up to screaming and quickly pulled my armor on. I nearly flew down the stairs, the lioness appearing at my side as I leapt into the kitchen. "Fastest reaction time I've ever seen!" Tandy, Pepper, Hellfire and Nat were all standing on the counter.

"Snake!" Pepper yelled. Nat had her gun in her hand. I sighed and walked over, forcing her to lower her gun.

"A master assassin and you're afraid of a little snake?" She shook her head.

"It slithered out from under the fridge and over my toes. It was cold!" I rolled my eyes and knelt down. It was defintaly not a little snake. In fact it was a boa constrictor. I sighed and reached under, carefully grabbing it. When I stood again I saw Tony, Thor, Steve and Loki all looking half asleep. Thor looked as if he had been in the middle of a bath when Hellfire had screamed. His pants were wet at the knees as he used a towel to clean the soap from his hair. Clint jumped over them, gun in hand and searching the room.

"False alarm boys. It was just a little snake." It slithered over my right shoulder and then back over my left, raising its head and hissing softly. Ty walked down the stairs, still looking mostly asleep. He was slowly going back to normal. When the transition was finished he wouldn't have to feed on Tandy's light and Tandy would have just enough for her daggers and such. They would keep their powers. But they wouldn't be as strong as they are now.

He walked over and sighed, petting the head of the snake and then helping the girls down. "Shade is correct. A snake such as that one is nothing to fear." It raised its head again and watched Loki, slowly slithering off my shoulder and across the table towards him. He walked to the edge and gently lifted the snake. It watched him for a moment before slithering from his grasp and returning to me.

"Okay. So even snakes prefer Shay? What the hell?" I looked to Tony and rolled my eyes. The boa moved down onto the floor again and vanished under the fridge once more. I shook my head and looked at the time. Six in the morning. I groaned and headed towards the stairs. As I walked up I was aware of someone following me. I stopped, turned and stared at Loki.

"I'm going back to sleep. Goodnight." He followed me as I walked back up to my room then turned and walked to his own room, an odd smirk on his face. I was slightly afraid as I shut and locked my door. I walked over and fell back onto the bed, dragging myself under the covers and quickly falling asleep.

"Come one lazy bones!" I sat up to Hellfire yelling at me. "Smart move sleeping through the day." I slept all day? Loki. He must have placed a spell upon me so that I would be wide awake for the party that night. I stood and dressed swiftly, finding a tight red dress and matching heels at the foot of my bed. Just past that my dress for the next day laid out and in a plastic case.

_Hellfire threw the dress at me and told me to try in on. Nat shoved me into a nearby dressing room and I sighed. Dress attempt number six. Without even really looking I changed into it. It was white silk and flowed like water in a calm creek. I looked at the intricate black rose upon the bottom of the dress. It fit tight to my torso and flared a bit at the hips. Layered over the bottom half was a thin fabric that split in the center. I walked out and Tandy, Nat and Pepper all stared. Hellfire had a simple white dress that she had called a 'classic wedding dress'. She too stopped and stared._

_"You look more like a goddess in that dress than in anything you have ever worn." I smiled as my cheeks turned red. I went back in and changed back into the one piece leather suit that I had grown accustomed to. Due to Nat's insisting I had four or five of them that differed in slight way, some more revealing than others._

I shook my head and put on the necklace I had gotten. It had a black rose with an emerald green stem, leaves and red thorns. After that I pulled on a black cap that fit snug and had a small piece that ringed the top. Nat called it a fedora. Hellfire dragged me out the door and into and awaiting limo.

"Any clues as to where we are going Nat?" She just grinned as she tied a piece of cloth over our eyes and then moved away.

"Nope. It's all going to be a big surprise." I sighed as Hellfire continued to talk and beg for any clues. For some reason she shut up and I heard muffled yelling. I smirked slightly. One of the girls had gagged her. And my guess was either Tandy or Pepper. Maybe even Jane.

"Thank you girls for that. My ears were beginning to go to sleep." I heard the three of them laughing and then shook my head. After a while the limo stopped and the cloths removed. I saw Tandy remove Hellfire's gag then jump out quickly. I followed her and then took in the building ahead of me. The windows were blacked out and said Ladies Only! Reserved for Bachelorette Party.

"A bar?" Hellfire walked ahead and I followed, looking around and seeing the crowded streets. Upon entering the door I looked around. It was dimly lit with a dance floor in the center of the room and a large stage at the back. On it was a pole. I hit my face with my hand and turned to leave as Tony leapt up on the stage.

"And there are the lucky ladies!" He was already drunk. "Hellfire and Lady Shay!" A light was put on us and I tried to duck behind Hellfire. She just shoved me forwards and I nearly crashed into a woman in front of me. She turned to look at me.

"I am so sorry..." I froze. "Frigga?" She laughed and nodded. Her dress was much like ours.

"Natasha invited me. Tandy invited Freyja." I looked around and sure enough there was Freyja. She was surrounded by the male performers and laughing softly at one of their jokes. Sif stood beside her. I simply shook my head and then glanced back to the stage. Tony had fallen onto his face and Pepper was trying to haul him up. I laughed and Frigga turned. She saw Tony stumbled and then joined in.

We were dragged onto the dance floor as soon as the music began and I tried to pull free. Instead Frigga grabbed my other wrist and grinned. "If I dance then you dance as well." She turned and smiled at Nat, who had my other wrist.

"She gave you some lessons as well?" They both nodded and I groaned slightly. I gave in and walked to the dance floor, joining Hellfire and Tandy. Pepper was at the other side of the area with Tony beside her. That was when the boys invaded.

"Here comes the Captain of Virgins!" Tony shouted. Steve glared at him and I saw Bruce trying to speak calmly to him. He stood tall and most of the girls stared at him, Darcy running over and trying to calm him down. I feared for a moment that _he_ might turn into a giant green rage monster. Instead he just yelled at Tony.

"Put on the suit!" Tony put a couple of bracelets on and everyone went silent. After a moment a large red and gold box flew towards him. It quickly grabbed the bracelets and the Iron Man suit covered him. Everyone cheered.

"Steve! Tony!" They both turned to look at me. "This is a party! Don't fight! Have fun!" They both turned to each other, shrugged and then joined their girls on the dance floor. Sif joined Bruce, Steve grabbed Darcy, Tony kidnapped Pepper, Ty grabbed Tandy, Thor found Jane and Clint snuck up behind Nat. I looked around, seeing no sign of either Loki or Coulson.

Someone screamed in a fangirlish way and I turned to see the two of them walk into the building. They smiled and walked over to hellfire and I. Frigga turned and smiled while my jaw dropped near to the floor. Walking behind the two of them was Odin. He walked over and I lowered my head, looking up to see him smiling proudly. He wore a nice black suit and looked like he fit in perfectly.

"You have managed to tame Loki well." I smiled slightly. "Perhaps it _was_ a good thing that you went with him to Jotunheim." He clapped me on the shoulder and I managed not to fall from his strength.

"Thank you sir." I almost had to shout over the crowds loud yells. I turned to see what all the commotion was about and then looked away quickly. Tony was standing on stage in a pair of underwear with a yellow smiley face on them. Thor stood beside him, wearing similar undergarments with a blue face on them. My cheeks turned bright red and I walked to the bar.

"They are an embarrassment aren't they?" I smiled at the sweet voice behind me. Turning with two vodkas in hand I passed one to Loki.

" they are." I smiled as a song I recognized as Halo by Beyoncé came on. That was the cue for everyone to clear the floor for Hellfire, Coulson, Loki and I to take over. He held out his arms and I walked with him, dancing slow and smooth to the song. The next one was Sweet Dreams which picked up the beat a bit. I reached back and pulled the rope from my belt. Hellfire did the same.

Loki looked confused until I coiled the end around his neck and then slipped it over his arms, pinning them to his side and tying it. He smirked and leaned down kissing my lips as I danced beside him. I wrapped the rest of the rope tight around him and caught sight of Thor laughing, Jane doing the same. All of the girls had their guys like this. Except for Odin and Frigga. I hoped. A glance in their direction showed that Nat had indeed given her a rope. And they were both grinning.

Beautiful Liar by Shakira and Beyoncé, I believed, came on and we stepped up the dancing a little. I twirled around Loki as the song ended. Then the real fun began. Shakira had her own songs and we were playing three of them. The first one, Whenever, Wherever, began and I smiled. I could feel Loki watching me as I made everyone, even Frigga and Sif, look like amatures. I felt more than just his eyes as I heard 'wolf-whistles' from a few other men.

I looked up from under the brim of my hat and smiled as that song ended and She-Wolf came on. I really couldn't wait for the next song. Hellfire and Nat guaranteed it would have all of the boys on edge, just itching to drag us off. Those were Hellfire's exact words. Finally the song began. I did exactly as the song said. My hips didn't lie and neither did any of the other girls.

When the song was over I untied Loki and he pulled me to him in a crushing kiss. I smiled under his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck. The party was almost over after five hours of fun. Just as Tandy had sworn. I smiled and sat back at the bar, ready to fall asleep. I was scooped up and carried out of the bar.

"Wait. Where are you going Loki? And you're not taking her with you." He just laughed and I leaned my head against his shoulder, watching Hellfire.

"She is ready to fall asleep Hellfire. Please allow me to make sure she reaches her bed." Hellfire eyed him warily.

"Fine. But don't don't keep her up to late. She does have a wedding to attend to tomorrow." I hid my face in Loki's suit and turned a bright hue of red. Within a few seconds we were in my room and I was being laid on my bed. Loki pulled the blanket up and tucked it close around my shoulders, leaning down and gently kissing my forehead.

"Goodnight my sweet dream." He chuckled softly.

"I am more like a beautiful nightmare was it?" I smiled and leaned up, hugging him close.

"If you were a nightmare then I would want to see that nightmare every night." He chuckled softly and then pushed me back down. Maybe some Midgardian alcohol had effect on me. My head swam and I could barely focus on Loki's face.

"I think you need some sleep." As he spoke the words I felt even more tired. Damned Loki-magik. "Goodnight Shay." I smiled and curled up under the blanket, hearing a soft tune from Asgard playing nearby. Okay. So Loki's magik was good most of the time...

_"Thor! Where is Loki?!" I looked around as the warriors filed in. The vampires had attacked and lost. All because one of them was killed because he had a grudge against Fandril for harming his sister. I was forced to stay behind because of both my injury and my abilities with magik. Even though I was only six hundred years old._

_I saw the brothers and ran forwards. Loki looked like he was about to collapse and probably would have. Were it not for Thor holding him up. His clothing and armor were covered in blood and gouge marks. "He is hurt bad." Loki's gaze turned to me and I felt my heart tighten into a knot. He fell from Thor's grasp and he quickly picked him up._

_"Come with me then." I ran as fast as I could towards the healing room and heard Thor following. I reached the room and threw back the blanket, allowing a place for Thor to set Loki. I covered him and waited by his side for a healer. When one finally came in I turned to leave. I heard a snarl behind me and turned to see a vampire with a dagger held to Loki's throat. I growled and leapt._

"NO!" I screamed as I sat up. The sound filled the hallway and before long I heard someone open my door quickly and run to my side. I shook and turned to see Loki. I jumped up and ran to him. He hugged me close and I pressed my head against his shirt.

"What is wrong?" I looked up at him.

"The vampire attack. You nearly dying." He placed a hand to the side of my face.

"It's alright. You took care of him and saved me. I am here. In front of you." He whispered. I heard others enter the room and I looked up a bit. Loki sat on the bed with me beside him and I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"Are you okay Shade? Did someone hurt you?" It was obvious that Tony was hung over. In the short time we had know each other we had actually become close friends. I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"It was just a nightmare. But I'm fine now." I heard a snicker.

"And I thought that Jane had the teddy bear with Thor." I looked to the plush bear on the end of my bed. It was black and looked kinda cute. I saw what they mean though.

"Nope. I've got my own bear. Only he has claws." I felt a silent chuckle from him as I snuggled closer into his side, soon falling asleep again.

I opened my eyes and stared at the clock. It was almost nine in the morning. I was going to be late. Nat walked into my room and glared at me. "Didn't I already do your makeup and everything?" I shook my head.

"No. You did not Nat. Perhaps you were just imagining what you'd have to do to help Hellfire and I get prepared?" She shrugged and then dragged me from my room, walking past and waking Hellfire up in the process.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty. We've got a big day today." Nat looked around and then nodded in satisfaction. "We've already kicked the boys down to the lower levels. They won't bug us and they should be out and gone before we leave." I nodded as she dragged Hellfire and I along and to the large bathroom at the end of the hall. Pepper and Tandy were already in there, laying out the makeup and hair accessories.

"We're ready to make you gorgeous!" I inwardly sighed as Hellfire and I were each shoved into chairs that sat in front of the counter. The mirrors were covered so that not even we could see what we looked like.

"You are so going Breaking Dawn on us for this wedding aren't you?" Hellfire asked while stifling a other three giggled and nodded. I rolled my eyes. Darcy had made me read the four books that she called the Twilight Saga. I'd admit they weren't bad. But vampires were nothing like that. They don't even sparkle. But a good idea none-the-less. Thor even liked the books.

Jane walked in, nose buried in her favorite series. Maximum Ride. It was well written. But I couldn't help myself but gain interest when I read about the characters. They were humans that had been genetically altered. They had wings, powers of a sort, and they were all like one great big family.

"Good day Jane. I see you are once again reading the stories of the winged girl and her comrades." She looked at me and hid a laugh behind her book. She was always comparing Max and I. She set the book down and walked over the work on my makeup while Tandy did my hair.

The entire preparation took us an hour. When Pepper, Nat, Tandy and Jane finished with us they pulled the cloth from the curtain. I smiled and chuckled ever so softly. It looked like a doll of porcelain was looking me back. Her long, blood colored hair and gorgeous Perfect in every way but the scar that refused to be covered by makeup.

Hellfire's design was centered around her dress. But Nat had also added a fiery decorum under her eyes. She looked at me and we both smiled. I turned back to the mirror and reached up, touching the scar. My nails were painted a creamy white with small black roses painted onto it.

"I tried to hide it. But it kept coming through. Like it shoved the makeup off." Jane frowned slightly.

"It is alright. I wear my scars with pride and that is why it continued to show." I stood and she smiled, grabbing my high heels and setting them by me. I pulled them on carefully and stood tall. My wings fit against my back just above the dress. There would be no hiding it from Hellfire's family. I looked to her and she stood, also wearing her heels.

"You look stunning Lady Hellfire." She smiled and we both walked out.

"My dad's going to be there. And so will my brother, my grandmother, my aunts, uncles. What are they going to think of Coulson? What are they going to think of my best friend and the fact that the Avengers are there?"

"Hellfire. Relax. They will absolutely love Coulson. And I don't know what they'll think of Loki, Thor the Avengers and I. We'll just have to wait and see." She nodded and Nat led us down, wearing a white dress with a black sash around her waist. On the front of it was the symbol of the Black Widow. I walked out the door and climbed into a limo sitting at the curb. I slid into the seat and leaned against the door. The windows were dark enough that I couldn't see out of them. Plus the window controls did not work.

"Sorry Shade. It's necessary." I simply nodded and settled myself into the seat, careful not to ruffle the dress. I toyed with the rose necklace as the car picked up speed. I glanced to Hellfire. She looked just as nervous as I felt. I held my wings close to my back and closed my eyes for a while.

I awoke a little while later to Nat shaking me awake. "We're here!" I opened my eyes and the window rolled down. We were at Anne and Jason's house. Loki stood at the front of a large pavilion and Coulson stood at the far side. It was odd. But Hellfire had designed it all. The vehicle stopped and I tried to open the door. Nothing. Hellfire and Nat managed to get the other door open and everyone crawled out. I began to move towards the door but something hit me in the back of the head.

I sat up and glanced to the clock. I had been out for only a few moments but still. Something was wrong. I sat up and saw Hellfire walking up to Coulson. I was walking to Loki. I was what?! I quickly climbed from the car and stared at the scene before me. A woman glanced behind her and whispered to someone beside her.

"Who's that mommy?" I saw a little girl from Hellfire's family pull on the sleeve of her mothers shirt. The doppelgänger of me turned. Her eyes. Something about her eyes were off.

"Sigyn!" She turned and glared at me. A dagger was in her hand and she raised it, turning towards Loki. She raised her arm and the dagger flew. I ran forwards and knocked her down. A scream was heard beside me. I looked up to see the dagger planted firmly under Loki's heart. I pinned Sigyn down and looked around. "Freyja! Help me!" She ran over and held her daughter down. I stood and ran forwards, kneeling by Loki as he fell to the ground. I barely caught him before he hit and ripped the dagger free.

Sigyn's appearance had caught us all off guard. I covered the wound with my hands and looked around. Thor ran up beside me and Loki winced. I started with every incantation in healing that I had ever learned. Thor helped me to keep the blood from flowing as I searched for the right words. Now all that was needed was his permission. He seemed to know that since he looked right into my eyes and nodded. Even after this he would still be weak.

I took a deep breath and released the spell. I was forced to pull some strength from Thor, since Mjolnir gave him a near unlimited amount, and transfer it into the bleeding man before me. He took in a deep breath and I leaned against Thor. I was weaker than even Loki. He stood and winced as the scar began to fade. I smiled at how well the spell worked and wiped the blood onto the dirt. Loki took my hand after words and I smiled. His three piece suit was now clean and tear free.

"Are you alright?" He nodded.

"Yes. And you?" I shrugged and he smiled again.

"I've been better." Hellfire joined Coulson and they bother watched me. Once they were satisfied that I was fine they turned.

"Now. To continue on with the celebration!" Odin shouted. Everyone stilled and the ceremony commenced.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey! Sorry for taking a while to update. Things have been crappy and Kitteh and I have been otherwise occupied. She lost a shirt she wanted to wear on November sixth to the release of Halo 4. Yep. So if you're in Greeley near Target at midnight on 11/6/12 then look for a girl with a Halo 3 shirt on that has a red spartan and a blue spartan! Don't tell her I told you this! XD She'd kick my ass. Lol. I just thought you might want to meet her at some point in time. I will not attend due to the fact that I have prior engagements at the time. ~ Shade 3 ~~P.S. I only tell you this because it's payback for her making me dye my hair electric blue.~~**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"It was nice to meet you all." Coulson smiled as he spoke with Hellfire's family. She smiled and her bother glanced to me. He smiled and walked over. I remained seated, still feeling a little weakened from the spell.

"Congrats. You both friends of Hellfire?' I nodded.

"Yes. We are." He glanced to his sister and turned back, sighing and shaking his head a bit.

"She grew up to fast. I'm just glad she isn't growing away from her family. Although we haven't heard from her in years." I saw the sorrow in his eyes and could tell what he meant.

"She's risked her life to protect you all." He looked up.

"She's an Avenger isn't she?" I looked around and nodded.

"Just don't tell her I told you." The sorrow vanished immediately.

"And I thought the Avengers were here because someone was trying to assassinate foreign dignitaries." I saw him glance to Odin and Frigga as they laughed at a joke.

"That too. But they are our friends and colleagues." He turned back to me.

"I should have guessed you were with them. But what was up with Sigyn and Freyja? I mean. They're both names from Norse mythology." I shook my head. Fury could yell at me later for this.

"You are a brother to Hellfire so I should say this. We are no mere myths. Just don't tell anyone else. Fury wants to keep us hidden." He looked around and it hit him. His eyes grew wide and he stared at Loki then Thor, and then Odin and Freyja. He turned back to me.

"According to myth, er, this. Who are you?" I simply smiled slightly.

"The Last Valkyrie. Well. I used to be. But another has joined me with that title." He looked around.

"The one with the Captain?" I nodded and he grabbed a chair, sitting on it for a moment. "I have so many questions I wish I could ask you. But I've got to go soon. I just have one favor to ask of you. Even though I've never met you and you owe me none." He took a deep breath. "Please keep an eye on her for me. She was always getting into trouble. And I've never met this Coulson guy and well. I'm a bit wary."

"I can understand. But do not fret. Phil is a nice guy. He would never hurt her. They've both saved each others lives at one time or another." He seemed to be reassured slightly as he smiled.

"Thank you. That's all I needed to hear. Now. I have to go and talk to her. See ya."

"Bye." He walked off and I leaned my head back slightly. I stood after a minute and looked to Darcy and the Cap. He saw me and smiled, shouting a congrats over the crowd. I smiled and walked forwards a few steps. I stopped as a sharp pain ripped through my head. It faded quickly but I could still feel the magik traces left behind.

"Are you alright?" Everyone stilled. I hadn't realized that I had fallen.

"Yeah. Just sort of blacked out for a moment there." Loki sensed the lie but I would tell him the truth later. I stood and brushed the dirt from my dress, barely noticing the fleck of blood still upon it. Everyone continued what they had been doing. Hellfires family was none the wiser. All except for her brother. The Avengers and the Asgardians, however, both felt and sensed something nearby who possessed magik abilities. I walked up to Freyja and caught her watching Fury. "See someone interesting?"

She jumped and blushed. "No. Not at all. Why do you ask?" I smiled and sat beside her, shoving Loki towards the other guys. He walked off and I turned back to Freyja.

"I ask because ever since you got here you've been staring at Fury." She shook her head and glanced at him.

"You are ever observant. And I only watch him because he intrigues me. And he reminds me so much of the man whom I nearly fell in love with." She smiled and I followed her gaze again. This time it was set on Odin before shifting back towards Fury.

"Then go and speak with him. Humans are very straight forward and will occasionally voice their thoughts aloud." She looked to me and stood, still smiling.

"Alright. But if it turns for the worst then I'm blaming you." I simply laughed as she walked to him. He seemed to be ignoring everyone around him. The moment he noticed Freyja he stood a little bit taller. Not enough for many to notice but still.

"Good day man of Fury." She smiled and held a drink in hand. She was fond of the Midgardian wine. Always had been. "How are you?"

Fury glanced to me as I tried to hide a giggle. He simply narrowed his gaze for a second before turning back to Freyja. If Sigyn ever found out her mother was speaking with a Midgardian then she'd be damned pissed. "I'm good. And you miss..." He paused. "Freyja wasn't it?"

"Yes. It is." I turned and walked off. Okay. So I enjoyed my own brand of mischief. Not so horrible is it? No. No it isn't. I stopped as Sif grabbed my wrist and pulled me over towards her.

"Have you seen Bruce?" I looked around and spotted him away from the crowd.

"Yeah. He's by the barn." She nodded and walked off. I spotted Anne and Jason. They worked their way through the crowd and Anne hugged me.

"Congrats Shade. I know I've only known you for a short time but heck. You saved us." Jason pulled on my sleeve.

"How's the bike?" I smiled.

"Very well. Tony is loaning me a place to put it. He helps me keep it in perfect condition. Even touched up the hearts." To this they both smiled. Anne pulled Jason away and they both sat at the table. It was nearing time for the two cakes to be cut. I glanced towards Freyja and noticed her laughing slightly. My eyes widened as I took in the sight of _Fury smiling_. I shivered at the thought and turned away, seeing Loki walk towards me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and gently kissed my cheek.

"Freyja and Fury actually seem happy speaking with each other." I shook my head.

"Why the hell does the Goddess of love always pick the people who surround me to fall for one another?" He simply shrugged and I smiled.

"It appears as if the cutting of the cake has begun." I smiled and we walked to ours. Coulson cut a slice of cake for each of them and they each gave one another a bite before Hellfire smeared some frosting on his nose. Following his lead, Loki cut us each a slice from the beautiful emerald green and midnight black cake. The roses and snakes were wonderfully elaborate. He passed me a slice and I grabbed a fork with a snake twisting around a rose. After we each gave the other a bite, Loki grinned. He ran a smudge of frosting on my nose and I smiled. My tongue shifted into a snake like one and I licked it off. He simply smirked as we sat down.

After we had eaten and opened gifts, a few of mine definitely designed for use in one room and one room only, Hellfire and Coulson stood beside Loki and I. We waved as they threw rice at us. After a moment we vanished, stopping in Hawaii to drop off Hellfire and Phil. I wrapped my arms around Loki's waist as we appeared in Paris. I stepped away and smiled, examining the ground below us. For something that was originally going to be torn down for being ugly, the Eiffel Tower had a truly amazing view. I felt Loki wrap his arms around me and placed his head on my shoulder, breathing the scent that lingered in my hair.

"It is amazing here." He simply nodded a bit before we vanished again, appearing outside of an elaborate hotel. We walked inside and the woman looked up.

"Shay and Loe Ryeson." She smiled and handed Loki a key.

"Yes. You're here. Your bags have already been taken up to your room. Have a nice stay." She turned back to the computer as we walked to the elevator. As the doors closed I heard a group of birds yell. It was Thor's favorite game. Something like Angered Fowls? No. Angry Birds. That was it. The elevator began to move and I closed my eyes, still unused to the movement.

"You have traveled by Bifrost and Tesseract yet mortal machinery like this frightens you?" I shook my head.

"That is not it. I have read about how many times these contraptions have failed and dropped." He stepped up and placed an arm at the center of my back, placing my lips against the top of my head. I closed my eyes until the elevator stopped. We both stepped out and into the large room on the top floor. I gasped at the view of the Eiffel Tower and smiled. Loki lifted me up as I squeaked and carried me through the doorway.

"Human traditions must be observed whilst we are upon this world." I smiled and kissed him quickly.

"Even the ones that no one speaks of?" He nodded and I smirked much like he did.

"Then I will be right back." I grabbed my suitcase and walked into the bathroom. I opened it and groaned. Most of the stuff at the top was for nightwear. Either Darcy or Nat had packed my bags or a salesman for lingerie had lost his suitcase. I grabbed the first thing my hand ran across and stepped forwards, washing the makeup from my face. I pinned my wings back and changed quickly, careful not to tear the delicate fabric of the dress. I slipped the nightgown on and examined the deep emerald green fabric. I took a deep breath and walked into the bedroom once again.

As the bathroom door closed I took another breath and Loki turned. His eye widened and I walked up to him. I stopped less than a couple of inches from him and he smiled. "This color suits you." I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned close.

"And black suits you." I stepped back and pulled him down, tossing him onto the bed and smirking as I crawled up to him. He smiled, grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close. I bit his lip slightly and he grinned. I smiled and pressed up against him, kissing him multiple times as he tried not to rip the delicate fabric I wore. I stopped s a familiar ringtone met my ears. Loki simply grinned and reached over, grabbing a small cellular device from the pocket.

"Oh dear. It appears as if I am still in possession of Starks phone." I laughed and grabbed it, seeing Tony's home number on the screen. I answered it.

"Hello?" I heard a faint 'Told ya _she_ had it' before hearing Tony again.

"Good evening my dearest Asgardian friend. I hope you are enjoying your evening and that you are not keeping the entire hotel awake." My face turned a bright hue of red.

"No. Only half." Silence greeted me for a moment before laughter rang out from Tony. He seemed to have dropped the phone because Pepper picked it up.

"I think you just broke Tony." I laughed and Loki looked at me.

"Pepper. I really have to go." She seemed to understand and laughed for a moment.

"Now I see how you broke Tony. Have fun kids. And don't wake up the rest of the city." I clicked the phone off and tossed it to the side.

"From now on just ignore that." He chuckled and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me close and kissing my neck. I smiled and pressed against him, causing him to press his lips to mine and run his tongue over my bottom lip. I nipped at his lip and he narrowed his gaze.

"So it is to be a night like this is it?" He smirked and I grinned. I flicked my wrist and the lights all went out. Only the lights from the city illuminating us.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I had to get in the whole after the wedding bit. Please review! It makes us happy. :3 ~ With luvez from Kitteh 01 and Shade 3! **_

_**Quick A/N here: Kitteh here. Shade's not been feeling to well and I just got over the cold I've had. So until she feels better there's going to be a couple of Hellfire chapters as soon as I review the chapter she wrote before she got sick. So enjoy, have fun and please remember to review please. ^.^ ~ Kitteh 01**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The light streamed through the window and caused me to open my eyes. I shielded my face and turned slightly, recalling that my pillow was Loki's chest. I looked up to see him fast asleep. Standing swiftly and carefully, I pulled on a robe that sat beside the bed. After tying the the string and pulling a brush through my hair, I opened the double glass doors and stepped onto the balcony. Shutting them with a silent click I turned to the city. Paris in the morning was simply amazing. The light bounced off of the _Louvre_, which almost acted as a spotlight on the Eiffel Tower and the _Arch De Triumphe_. I smiled and heard the doors open once again.

"Good morning Shade." I smiled and stepped away from the balcony.

"And good morning to you as well my love." I smiled. "Were we going to the _Palais Garnier_ today?" He walked over to me and leaned against the railing.

"Why not?" I smiled again.

"Then let me go and get ready." I turned and walked back inside, feeling something cold brush along the back of my neck. The remnants of magik lingered. Within seconds I was in the bathroom and pulling on a black dress that stopped at my knees and a pair of flat shoes to go with. As I stepped out of the bathroom I saw Loki with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" I nodded.

"I think it's the same magik from yesterday." He carefully grabbed me around the waist and our luggage appeared, fully packed ahead of us.

"Come on. If it's something that intends to harm you then we must figure out what it is." I nodded and the scenery around us changed. We were in the Avengers tower, standing in front of Thor, Jane, Tony and Bruce. Jane jumped with a yell and Thor grinned.

"Brother! You and Shade have returned so soon to us?" We both nodded and I stepped forwards.

"Something's not right." His face fell. "There's an unknown force on Earth that has been following me. It's magik is really strong. And they know how to mask their magik. I can't even unweave it."

"But. Only a Valkyrie can weave a spell so well bound." I nodded slightly. "How is this possible?"

"I do not know." I shook my head. "I can neither trace it nor tell who it belongs to. It kept changing. From Darcy's magik signature to Loki's and then to mine." I sat in an empty chair behind me.

"This I do not understand. We must find some way to find who is following you." I watched Thor and felt the brush of magik once again along my neck. I froze and saw Loki do the same beside me.

"What's wrong?" Jane's eyes widened and I stood, turning towards the magik and threw my arm forwards. I met thin air and growled, looking around.

"Whatever or whoever it is had better realize that I'm really annoyed." No response as I sighed and turned away. "That is what's wrong Lady Jane. Whoever is doing this is trying to drive me insane."

"Well it seems to be working. Now let's get off of this subject because it's really creeping me out." I looked to Tony and rolled my eyes. He laughed and Bruce shook his head. "Hey. You guys keep much of Paris up?"

My face turned a hue of red brighter than even a tomato. I turned and left the room, hearing Tony's laughter and then a loud 'Ouch!' behind me. I walked out into the street and began to walk, ignoring the footsteps that were getting closer to me with every passing second. After a moment I turned and my grabbed the follower by his neck. I sighed and removed my hand when I saw Loki. "Sorry. Just a bit jumpy."

"I understand. Don't worry. We'll find whoever is doing this." I looked around.

"I really hope so."

Hellfire

Three Days Later

I had just finished putting sunscreen on and was resting on an inflatable chair in the pool outside of the hotel when someone leapt off the diving board and splashed me. The cold water hit my skin and I squeaked, falling into the water.

"Sorry ma'am!" I looked to the man and laughed a bit.

"It's alright." I put the chair up on the edge of the pool and grabbed the goggles I had grabbed as a just in case measure. I pulled them on and dove underwater. I swam around for a bit before I went up for air. I pulled myself out of the water for a moment and removed the goggles. I felt a hand on my shoulder and glanced behind me, grinning as I saw Phil. My grin faltered as I saw him in his suit.

"Who's in trouble now?" I asked, plain and simple.

"Shay." I noticed the people that were glancing towards us. I stood and he handed me my towel, which I wrapped around me. I dried off then walked inside and up to the hotel room. All but one outfit was packed and ready to go.

"Now what happened?" I grabbed the outfit and walked to the restroom, changing quickly. I finished and walked back out.

"Someone with a stronger magik is following her. We've been called in because they got into Stark Tower without anyone knowing. Jarvis picked up on the magik signature as the person left." I nodded and walked to him.

"Alright. Got the plane tickets then?" He shook his head.

"We're leaving in about three minutes." I nodded and grabbed my bag as he grabbed his. We walked down the stairs and turned in our key, The woman smiled.

"We hope you enjoyed your stay. Have a nice day." I nodded to her and then walked out. We found a secluded spot in the nearby trees and I looked around. After a moment Shade appeared and looked around the area. She then placed a hand on each of our shoulders and then we were in Stark Tower. Shade left the room and ran towards Tony's workshop.

"Wow. This thing has her really worked up." I watched her as she vanished down the steps.

"She is 'worked up' because we have learned is that this unknown presence is calling itself a Weaver." I turned to Loki as he spoke, also looking around the area.

"Weaver? Like a Valkyrie?" He nodded and followed in the direction Shade had run. I followed after them, passing Tandy as I walked down the stairs. SHe had a book in her hand that looked nothing like I had ever seen.

"-to Asgard." I barely caught Shade's words as I approached the lab. "More information can be found there. We have to help them."

"But again I ask. What if they intend to harm you?" Shade shook her head and caught sight of me.

"It'll be fine because you and I both know that the Avengers would be rather pissed if they lost even one of their own." I continued to walk forwards,gaining access to the lab. "Hellfire. Can you please help me here?"

"You know. Shade would be safer in Asgard. Especially if we all went with." She glanced to me and nodded. "We'd be able to protect you guys better with the help of the Warriors Three." Fury stepped from the shadows. Word had been spread that he and Freyja were close freinds. He had disproved the rumors by simply stating that he was only being nice by speaking with her. I had actually backed him up on that. They had been at each others throats not long ago. There was no way they could be dating.

"Man of Fury." Shade tilted her head and acknowledged his existence.

"Geez Fury. Creep a girl out by doing something like that." I hid a smile as he rolled his eye.

"Hellfire." He then turned to Shade. "Hate to say it Asgardians but Hellfire has a point. We don't even know if this magik guy is telling the truth."

"I understand this. But if they threaten us then our combined efforts will be enough to rid us of them." Fury thought for a moment.

"You're going to go anyways aren't you?" Shade nodded. "And steal my team?" One more nod. "Fine. Go."

"Thank you man of Fury." Shade actually hugged him before running upstairs. Fury appeared to be frozen for a moment.

"What the hell just happened?!" Loki simply laughed and followed Shade up the stairs.

"You're not used to gestures of kindness. Shade hugged you for being nice." He turned and glared at me.

"I'm just gonna go back to hating your guts alright?" I grinned.

"Alright. And I'll just return to trying to annoy the living hell outta ya!" He rolled his eye before I took off. I didn't want left behind!

* * *

_**A/N: O.O Yes. I live! Sorry. Alright. So this isn't working out as I planned. So I'm gonna start a story of my own! ^.^ Look for one entitled **_**A Dark Heart Still Feels._ No it's not related to _The Dark Child_ Series but I will get to writing it soon. Just look under our stories or check out LoTR! And if any of you reading this are a fan of aforementioned series may wish to know that Delia will star in her own story! But not as she is in that. I already have part of the chappie written but not the full thing. So. Three stories coming up, one not mentioned here but heck! One of them will be up soon. Probably the unmentioned one since I'm already typing the second chapter. We're both really glad for the readers and reviewers and we'll get back to this one soon! ~ Kitteh 01_**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Asgard

"Woah." I stood at the end of the broken bridge. It was the first time _I_ had ever been outside of the palace walls. "Wait. Why did we have to stop at the bridge?" I asked Shade as a group of horses ran up to us.

"Because." She grabbed the black one. Mørkeste Skygger if I was correct. Darcy grabbed Himmelen and pulled herself up. Not even using a saddle or anything. I took probably the only saddled horse and watched as the others got on. Coulson was the last one onto a horse. When he finally pulled himself up, with Thor's help, we rode down the bridge. I looked to the ground and noticed that with each step the horses took a hoofprint showed up for the briefest of moments on the crystal glass. I laughed slightly as the horses all began to run. I sprinted out ahead of Shade and she stared after me, leaning into her horse and gently urging it forward. He ran faster and they passed me. We raced until we reached the castle, the others not far behind us.

"I won!" I shouted. It had been a near tie but I still won.

"You did not." Shade said.

"Shade won that one." Loki said as he got off his horse. Phil climbed off his and helped me down.

"You only say that cause she's your wife." I mumbled. They bother chuckled as the doors ahead of them swung open. I grumbled under my breath and followed.

Shade

"You did win you know." I smiled and nodded, my mind not on the race. We entered the great hall and I knelt as did Loki. Frigga smiled and walked over as we stood. She threw her arms around Loki and hugged him tightly. Then she hugged me. I laughed slightly as I hugged back. There were times when her strength was surprising. I smiled and she stepped back. The others entered the room and bowed. Frigga moved to hug Thor and Jane before returning to her place beside Odin.

"To what do we owe this visit?" I stepped up.

"We have found something Allfather." He gestured for me to continue. "This presence calls itself a Weaver." Frigga gasped.

"Yet another Valkyrie?" I shook my head. "What do you mean?"

"This presence. It's not like Darcy and I. This time. It's male."

Hellfire

"This time. It's male." My jaw hit the floor.

"Your father perhaps?" Shade nodded.

"Perhaps. The only way to find out is to give it the necessary things to return."

"Like what?" I asked, suddenly wary.

"Like an opening in the barriers that separate us. A passage from the dimension he is trapped within to our world." This all sounded way to Star Trekky for me.

"I see." Odin nodded. "Do what you must. But if he posses a treat then we won't care if he's you relative or not." Shade nodded curtly.

"I understand." She stiffened. "As does he."

"Then go." She bowed her head and we all left the room.

"Hey. I'll be in the library." I walked away from the group and managed to find my way to the large room. I walked to the farthest end. I lifted a book that said something about Valkyries on the spine. I opened it and sat down. I was about midbook when I saw the picture. It was moving. As if enchanted. A much younger Shade stood with Thor and Loki. She was laughing as they chased small figures. Faeries if I was correct. They all smiled. A couple standing beside them with Odin and Frigga by them watched the children. It all moved slowly. As if it were hard for the pages to move as such. I tilted my head and saw a figure clad in black behind them all. His eyes were set upon Shade. I flipped until I saw something interesting.

'This darkest of Weavers managed to infiltrate the palace and attack the young Shade Rylenson. He died by her hand but not before poisoning her. She was rushed to the medical wing by the young prince Loki.' I crossed my legs and buried myself further into the writing. 'Though she survived the poison continued to plague her, the last Weaver.'

Another bunch of pages flipped. 'Shade returned the favor by saving Loki when the Vampyres attacked. From that point on they were nigh inseparable. Once in a great while some would see scratches in their eyes when they saved each other or were in great peril. Emerald to Shade and black to Loki.

'This did not however help them when Loki was accused of slaying Baldr, the younger sibling of Thor and Loki. Loki was found weeks later, bloodied. Blood mixed with venom. Shade hardly left his side during his recovery.' I flipped to the last written page.

'Shade, the last Valkyrie, now protects the gods and is willing to give her life to Hel in person to save them.' I closed the book and put it up. The figure in the picture was unnerving. I stood and walked off, shaking the image from my head. I walked off to the gathering room that had become the Avengers unofficial break room.

Shade was sitting off to the side, Tony, Loki and Bruce all standing by her. She was whispering something and Tony was watching something on his phone. Bruce had a notepad and pencil in his hand and every time Loki or Tony told him something he'd write it down.

"Any luck getting ahold of the guy yet?" I sat beside Coulson.

"Nothing." He took a drink from his glass of water and I leaned against him, watching the small science group. A moment later a small tear appeared. Shade growled, her eyes narrowing slightly as she moved her hands to the sides. The rip began to open. A face was barely visible before the rip closed and Shade fell to the ground. Everyone stood and ran to her. All but me. I was staring where the face had been moments before, somehow recognizing it.

"Shade?" She opened her eyes and winced.

"I'm alright." She looked around at the team. "Really I am." She stood and grabbed a glass of water handed to her. She downed it and then set the empty glass on a table I had missed before. Everyone moved back to their places and I sat back down. None of us were relaxing this time.

"Maybe you should wait a bit?" She shook her head and looked at Tony.

"No. He knows I'm trying and this time he'll be helping if he can. Right?" She stiffened again and then nodded. "Alright. He understands. Now lets do this." She growled and Tony looked to his phone. His eyes widened and he showed Bruce. The rip appeared once more this time aided by Loki and the unknown other. The rip opened to a circular shape and the figure stepped through. Shade took a step back.

I knew his face had been familiar. The dark figure that stood behind Shade and Thor's families in the image. Coulson felt me tense and whispered in my ear. "What's wrong?"

"It's him. The one from the picture." He looked confused. "The one who tried to kill Shade."

Shade

"You?! You're dead! I killed you!" He simply grinned. I took another step back and then tried to weave a sword into my hand.

"You really do have much to learn. Only certain weapons can kill us." The sword was woven but knocked out of my hand. "Tsk tsk tsk." I backed up until I hit the couch behind me. "You really are stupid if you do not believe that I wouldn't have learned new tricks."

"No. I know you have. But so have I." Growling, I leapt forwards, he simply swatted me away. I didn't think him to be that quick. He walked over and knelt beside me.

"So unwise. Now. Say goodbye to all your little friends. Because you're coming with me." He grabbed my arm and pulled me in front of him, a knife to my throat. I was too stunned to move. He backed out the door and the surroundings changed. He threw me into the corner of the room and walked out, slamming a bolt shut.

"What do you want with me?!" I yelled.

"You're going to pay for what you did to me." Chains slowly wrapped themselves around my arms and legs, locking my forearms and below my knee. I tried to pull free but the chains wouldn't budge. He laughed and walked away. I sat back in the dark corner, greeted by the shadows. All I could do was wait now until he came back. A dagger wove itself into my palm. At least I still had my magik.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait and sorry if it kinda sucked. I hope you enjoyed it though. See you in the next chapter. Oh and here's this. Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. Kitteh owns Hellfire, Marvel owns the Avengers and all of their other characters that I have used. And AlwaysBringABananaToAParty owns the character of Jadef. ~ Shade 3**_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hellfire

My eyes grew even wider as I watched Shade and the man vanish. The room grew silent until I heard a growl. I turned towards the sound. Loki looked like the same Loki who had killed eighty people in less than two days. The same man who waged war in the Manhattan. He looked positively insane. But he didn't fully snap. No. Instead Tony did.

"That asshole! I'm gonna rip him limb from limb! And do it to a badass tune as well!" Everyone stared at him, even Loki seemed surprised by this outburst. Tony picked up Shade's sword. "Where the hell did he go?! I don't even need the suit this time!"

"I do not know Stark. And believe me when I say you are not the only one here who wishes to kill him."

I dropped my head and Coulson looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"We promised Fury that we could protect her." My words echoed through the room and Tony stalked off.

Tony

'Tell Odin what happened.' The thought ran through my head up until the moment I walked into the throne room.

"Odin. We have a situation!" He looked at me and I nearly turned and ran.

"And what might it be man of Iron?" 'The suit still isn't iron.'

"It's Shade." He and Frigga both stood. "The man. He wasn't her father."

"Then who was he?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. Hellfire seems to know though." He nodded and walked towards the door. I followed him to the room where we had all been a moment before. Helfire still hand her head in her hands and the others were sitting around as Loki leaned into a corner, black scratches in his emerald colored hues.

"Lady Hellfire. Do you know who took her?" Hellfire looked up and nodded. She stood, ignoring the tear stains that were showing along her cheeks. She vanished for a minute and then returned with a big leather bound book. She opened it to a certain page and we all watched the center image.

"There." She pointed at the dark figure on the page. He was staring at Shade. Loki narrowed his gaze.

"He was the one who poisoned her." My face paled. I worried about what had happened and hoped that she would be alright.

Shade

A week later

Slap!

The man backhanded me again and I tried desperately not to wince. The chains tightened slightly and I remained unresponsive, emotionless. "I can do this all day Rylenson." He moved to slap me again and I growled, biting down on his hand. He yelled but I refused to let go until I felt blood in my mouth. I released him and then spat at his feet, clearing the metallic tasting liquid from my mouth.

"You sure about that now?" He narrowed his gaze and hit me with his other hand. My head turned to the side with the hit so I didn't feel much. "That was supposed to hurt?"

"So you're gonna act like this huh? And to think I was going to spare your friends." I saw right through his ploy.

"Friends? Oh them? They aren't my friends, just my pets." His gaze narrowed.

"I know however what you share with the lie smith." Anger grew in my chest but I refused to let it show in my eyes or face. Instead I grinned.

"He is merely a toy." The man chuckled, it soon turning into a rolling laugh.

"You expect me to believe any of that? You who spends your time with the _god of lies_?" I shrugged.

"It was worth a shot. Really I'm just biding my time. Soon you're gonna get tired. Me? I don't need as much sleep as some do. I will get out of here." He glared at me and then slapped me hard enough I saw spots in my vision. I popped my jaw and blood trickled from the corner of my mouth.

"You really have grown strong. But not strong enough to free yourself. He turned and walked out the door, not even bothering to shut it. "I will return in the morning."

The chains loosened a bit from the wall and I hit the floor. I coughed and spat onto the ground. The dagger from the Destroyer incident was in my boot again. I reached down and felt the cool blade. I curled up, wincing at the cuts and broken bones. I sucked in a shuddering breath and tried once more to project myself to Asgard. This time if worked, even though I still felt the chains binding my wrists. I solidified the projection and walked, the image showing every injury I had sustained. The chains were visible but they dragged along the ground.

I walked into the room where the Avengers usually were found. They were all there with piles of books. Hellfire looked up for a second before returning to her book. Then she looked to me again and her book fell from her hands.

"Shade?!" Everyone looked at her and then followed her gaze. They all put down the books and ran over to me. "You're alive!" I could feel as she hugged me. I smiled slightly with a wince.

"More or less." She looked confused and then saw the chains, their end links unseen.

I walked over towards one of the couches, nearly falling once as the pain shot through me. Loki caught me before I could hit the ground and set me on the soft seat. I winced as I straightened out. Someone placed a pillow behind me and I whispered a quick thanks.

"I cannot stay long. I am weak and this isn't helping. I don't know where I am but I know that there are these miniscule dragons that wander through the cell where I'm being held. I can't hear anything of the outside world so I assume I'm deep underground." Loki grabbed a book and began to flip rapidly through the pages. I winced from the pain once more and felt tired. "I must go now."

Before any of them could say anything I was gone and back in the cell. I opened my eyes and saw two golden orbs staring at me. I smiled slightly and ran my hand down the small red dragons back. It was now the size of a rat. She walked over and lay beside me, the only thing that really kept me warm in he dark cold cell. I closed my eyes and soon drifted into a pain induced slumber.

Hellfire

Tony and Loki both snapped after Shade left. Tony hadn't wandered more than ten feet from that sword all week. And Loki had taken to staying in her room. It wasn't...healthy, for them to worry like this. They hardly ate, slept for thirty minutes at the most each day. But day after day for the past week they worked together. One looking for a lost love, the other for their closest friend.

Loki simply growled as he stared where she had laid. Tony however, yelled in frustration and stormed out. I turned my head aside and saw the spine of a nearby book. "Loki?"

"What?" He snarled and I winced, recoiling from his words. He saw the action and mumbled a sorry under his breath.

"It's alright. And would a book of dragons tell us where they lived?" He nodded slightly and I grabbed the book, nearly knocking down the pile. There were five more like it. "Everyone grab a book."

They nodded, each taking a book and sitting down, flipping pages. After almost an hour of careful research I heard Natasha from behind me.

"Here it is! Small dragons that live way underground!" In a flash everyone surrounded her.

"Where?" She pointed to the location and we all paled.

"Oh-" I covered my mouth. Looks like we were all going to Helheim after all.

* * *

**_A/N: Eep! We got to writing and forgot about uploading! But fear not! For there will be at least three chapters today! :D Sorry for forgetting. ~ Shade 3 & Kitteh 01_**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Shade

The chains pulled me back and I was forced to stand with my back to the wall. The man once more came in and grinned.

"Good morning my pet." I narrowed my gaze at him, which was hard due to the infection that had grown under it. He saw the pain it caused and grabbed me by the throat. "How did you sleep? Cold and dying? Good." I managed to bring my knee forwards and hit him between the legs. It was just hard enough to get him to stumble back, allowing the dragon to leap forwards and break the chains from where they wrapped around my arms and legs. The man stood again and I grabbed the dagger, plunging it into his exposed shoulder.

He was barely fazed and backhanded me. I flew back and hit a wall, hearing a stomach churning snap. I yelled in pain. Not only was my wing broke but my leg had hit a sharp peg. It was speared and broken. I barely managed to pull my leg free before I felt a foot on my chest. The man pushed me down and shoved the dagger into my face.

"Stay down pet." I stopped moving until he let his guard down. Then I grabbed his leg and twisted, hearing it snap. He fell backwards and hit the ground. I tried to get up, to crawl, to do anything. But I could only turn and sit up ever so slightly. Suddenly the door flew open to expose the Avengers, Loki, Coulson, Odin and surprisingly Fury. Tony saw the man as he stood, his leg already healed. With a quick movement, Tony had Loki's spear in his hand and was walking forwards. "You think you can harm me _human_?"

"I'm not only gonna harm you. I'm gonna kill you!" The man stepped back as the spear was shoved into his chest. With widened eyes he looked from Tony to me. I could see him grow angrier as adrenaline flowed through his veins. He ripped out the spear and turned towards me. I quickly grabbed the fallen dagger and somehow managed to stand.

"Any last words?" I growled.

"You'll never see your parents again if you kill me!" I narrowed my gaze.

"They are both dead!" I pressed the blade to his neck and he grinned.

"No. They are not." I felt my hand tighten as the blade threatened to slice his neck open. His eyes filled with fear. I pushed him to where his knees were on the ground.

"Why do I not believe you?" He laughed like a madman. Giving me all the more reason not to allow him to live. This blade would kill him. Only the gods 'strong' weapons could kill him.

"Because I met them. I locked them away. If I die I just go back to them and torture them some more." My turn to grin.

"This dagger was woven centuries ago and hasn't unwoven since. And it always finds it's way back to me." He gulped and the fear returned. "Besides. You wouldn't tell the truth about it anyways."

The dagger began to cut into his skin as easily as knife through butter. And then I stopped. Everything screamed at me to slice this torturers neck open. His eyes closed as he bit back a yell of pain.

"Shade?" Someone behind me began.

"Tell me the truth." I growled. My eyes closed and I stood there, blade just barely cutting into the mans neck.

"But I-" I raised my hand.

"Not. You." My eyes opened and he saw the confusion. I looked over my shoulder at the group. I knew I looked mad. I was sure of it. "What happened to them?" I growled.

Everyone looked between each other and Hellfire stepped forwards. "I know what happened." I narrowed my gaze at the man once more.

"Did he kill them?" I heard her take a deep breath.

"No." Everyone gasped at this. All but Hellfire and the man in front of me.

"Are they dead?" This time her breath shuddered.

"No." Silence. Not even the rats dared to scramble from their places. The dragon herself even seemed silent. I collected my calm composure and my hand tightened once more on the blade.

"Where. Are. They?"

"Midgard. And Jotunheim."

"And how do you know all these things?"

"I saw it when I picked up the Valkyrie book shortly after your disappearance. I saw them. Chained and injured below ground."

"And who holds them imprisoned?" I growled. This time I heard the anger in her voice.

"Thanos." Another collective gasp. I removed the blade from the mans neck.

"Do you swear to redeem yourself in the eyes of the gods by serving them?" His fear filled eyes turned up to me and he stood.

"I swear to serve as a Weaver and protector of Asgard." Honestly filled his gaze.

"One wrong move and you will be killed. But before redemption comes punishment." He nodded and I stepped away, the dragon moving and curling beside me. I had managed to stand that entire time without placing any pressure on my injured leg. But the adrenaline quit and I fell to the ground. At the last second I felt someone catch me and lift me up.

"She's a bit too light for an Asgardian." I recognized Tony's voice and smiled, opening my eyes. "She needs a big assed meal A.S.A.P!"

"I missed you guys." I saw Tony smile and laughed slightly, wincing a bit at the pain I felt. "I haven't eaten since before I had arrived on Asgard. And as Tony thought. I am really hungry."

"Then we'll be sure to get you something." I chuckled lightly and was handed over to Loki. I smiled and then turned my head slightly.

"Come on Talon." She ran over and carefully leapt up to rest on my stomach. I smiled and my eyes closed. My head rested against Loki's chest and I fell into a calm sleep.

Asgard

Five Days Later

My head turned and I groaned at the pain that radiated throughout my body. I felt an arm around me and my eyes slowly opened. Laying next to me, and semi unconscious, was Loki. The rest of the Avengers had each taken a place on the floor around the room. At my feet was Talon and the lioness. They both looked up as I glanced to them and seemed to smile before putting their heads back down and falling asleep. I turned my head back to Loki and smiled before silently moving his arm and slipping from the bed. It hurt to stand due to my leg. I noted a bloodstain where my shoulder was on the nightgown and walked to the restroom. On the way I grabbed a black one and then slipped to older one off after shutting the door.

Carefully I peeled away the bandage and looked the at the large gash. It cut deep near my neck and went down near my arm. I found another bandage and exchanged them. After that I pulled on the clean nightgown and slipped from the room. I walked across the floor and silently opened the door into the dimly lit corridor. I slipped out and silently shut it behind me.

Glad that I hadn't woken anyone up, I continued forth towards the kitchens. when I got there I noticed a servant. My finger flew to my lips the second she turned towards me. She smiled and placed a bowl in front of me.

"I had a feeling I'd have company." I smiled and inhaled the scent of the soup. I smiled and ate as gracefully as I could. "How have you been m'lady?"

"I have been better. Thank you for asking. How about you?" She seemed shocked for a second and then smiled.

"I have been well." I nodded.

"That is good." I finished off my bowl of soup. "Thank you for the soup."

"You are most welcome m'lady." She bowed her head and I stood. She took the bowl and I left. I quietly slipped back into my room and laid back down. As soon as I did, however, Loki's arm snaked around my waist and pulled me carefully to him.

"Where have you been sneaking off to in these late hours?" I smiled slightly as I could practically hear his smirk.

"The kitchens. I told you yesterday that I was hungry." His lips met my neck for a second before he whispered.

"That was five days ago." I turned towards him.

"I've been out for that long?" He nodded. "No wonder I was so hungry." He smiled and gently kissed me before allowing me to fall asleep once more.

I woke in the morning and sat up, stretching my arms and hearing my back pop. "Ouch. That sounded like it hurt."

"Hate you too Tony." He rolled his eyes and pushed away from the bedpost where he had been standing. The others were just beginning to wake up. I stood and grabbed a normal dress that had no sleeves. I walked into the restroom and changed quickly, walking out after bit with my hair fixed into a braid and a bracelet around my wrist. I then walked back over and sat on the edge of the bed. My leg was really beginning to hurt. I noticed the arm around my waist a second to late. I was pulled quickly, yet carefully, to Loki's chest. There he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Good morning." I smiled and leaned against him, my head against his shoulder. We sat like that for a moment before I heard a very distinct 'yuck' from Tony's lips. I smirked and turned, kissing Loki. I felt his smirk and he kissed me back. Hellfire laughed at something and after a moment I moved away. Loki poked out his lower lip and I bit at it.

"I think I'm gonna vomit." Tony covered his mouth as he ran out, leaving the door opened. Everyone laughed.

"Well. I'm getting out of here _before_ the clothes start flying." Hellfire said. I blushed and hid my face in Loki's shirt.

"Do not fear Lady Hellfire. That will not be until later in the evening. I swear I will make her-" I covered his mouth before he could finish, my eyes wide.

"Loki! Shut up!" He fell back laughing and Hellfire dragged Coulson from the room. Everyone else left, the door shutting and locking with an audible click. Loki grabbed me and pulled me to lay beside him. He kissed me once more and I smiled before my eyes fell closed.

Hellfire

Shade wasn't at the table but neither was Loki. I didn't say anything but the unspoken thought was obviously on everyone's faces. Everyone ate with the occasional conversation but not much. All of the Asgardians wished to know how Shade was faring.

Within a few moments the door swung open and Loki walked in. He took a place at the table. And then Shade walked in. Her black dress a looser fit. No doubt to hide the swelling. Nothing in her appearance had changed except she looked tired still. Perhaps we had all been jumping to conclusions in the fact that something else had occurred. Maybe she had just fallen asleep once more.

"Sorry I am late. I thought to close my eyes but for a moment. I suppose I am still a little off from all that has happened." She carefully skirted around the word torture. I didn't blame her. She sat beside Loki and he set a plate in front of her. To give her credit, she tried to eat daintily but her hunger got the better of her. But I suppose almost two weeks of being unallowed to eat could do that to a person.

After she had finished she leaned on Lokis side. She was obviously still weak and sore. She winced slightly as she turned wrong and bit down on her lip. Loki's arm was around her in the half-blink of an eye and she rolled up the sleeve. A gouge none of us had seen was prominent there. My eyes widened as Shade grabbed the small piece of metal and drew it from her arm, biting back a scream of pain.

After she had removed it, her hand loosened and it clattered to the ground. Everyone remained silent as they stared at her. Her eyes were closed and her head leaning back as it rested on Loki's shoulder. He carefully moved a bit of her hair from her face and she grabbed him by the wrist. I could tell from her strained muscles that she was putting quite a bit of pressure on his wrist. Then we heard it. The sickening _crack! _that echoed through the room. Everyone froze as Shades eyes cleared and she came to terms with that she had done.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened." She covered her mouth with her hands and then his arms were around her, calming her down. His wrist was already reset as I could see the crushed bones begin to fit back into their rightful places.

"It's alright." He whispered to her. She pressed her head into the hollow point between his neck and shoulder. His wrist repaired itself with an audible crack.

Shade

I panicked. But that was enough to hurt him. Loki stood and carefully pulled me to my feet. "I think she needs to rest." I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Hellfire spoke up and then I walked out, Loki beside me. I was sore all over once more. And I still felt the chains around my arms. The careful cuts he had made with a knife, just the hear me scream, burned in agony. We reached my room and I limped inside, nearly falling onto the bed. Broken bones and bruised muscled begged for sweet oblivion. Even if only for a few hours.

Soon the pain lulled me to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I opened my eyes and turned my head, muscles protesting against the action. After a moment I simply stood and looked around the room. It was empty and void of any lighting. I stood and walked forwards, noticing how my leg didn't limit my walking. I found myself walking down the dark hall and into the common room of the Avengers. Books were scattered across the room and it appeared as if a pack of wolves had torn the place apart.

And speaking of wolves, a small pup cowered in the corner. I walked over to her and she yelped before running quickly away. I then felt it in my bones, deep down in the very core of my soul. The darkness did not greet me but instead showed great malice towards me. I turned and without seeing a face, screamed.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up. I shook and shivered as my muscles screamed at me. The dream had been so real. An arm around my waist cause my hands to shoot up and muffle a scream.

"Shade?" Loki was up in a second and looking at me. "What's wrong?"

"Thanos. He's g-getting into m-m-my head. H-how do I make him go away?" Silence stole it's way through the dark and I closed my eyes. These shadows were inviting, wrapping me in their kind embrace.

"We have to hunt him down and get rid of him." I nodded and shivered once more before standing. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry. I'll be back in a few minutes." With that I grabbed my night dress and slipped into the bathroom. I peeled the dress from my skin, careful of the gouges on my arms and sides. I wrapped in a towel as hot water ran from the tap. As soon as it was filled enough I turned off the water and threw the towel aside, simply relaxing. My wings were what hurt the most.

Deep wounds covered the main skin under the feathers. Some had began to grow infected. I felt as my muscles relaxed and I sighed softly, the pain having receded. After almost an hour, the water began to chill. I sighed and stood, wrapping the towel tight around me once more and draining the water. After drying myself and getting dressed I walked out and lay back down, noticing that Loki was already asleep once more.

I buried myself under the covers and curled up against his chest. His cold skin helped me to relax further. I smiled and soon fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Hellfire

Once again it was breakfast and Shade was no where to be seen. Nor was Loki. I simply remained silent and ate slowly, lost in thought. Then the doors flew open and Loki walked in, alone. He sat at the table, his eyes dark.

"What's wrong brother?" Loki glared at Thor and then looked back down to the empty place in front of him. "Where is Shade?"

"Asleep." He grumbled.

"Then what is wrong?" I gathered enough courage to ask.

"She's fallen into a deep slumber. Much like when she was injured by the Frost Giants. Only this time it's cause was not only her injuries. But because she is fighting to protect her mind."

"Against what?" His gaze darkened even more and he nearly growled. Fear shot down my spine.

"Thanos." Silence engulfed the room. From the corner of my eye I saw Sigyn flee from the room. No one else noticed however.

"But why her?" Loki glared at Thor once again.

"Because I failed him. And now he's trying to take her will away." Everyone heard the faint scream rip down the hall and Loki and I both stood. He ran towards the sound and I ran in the direction that Sigyn had ran. I found her in a corner, knocked unconsious. Soon Loki came up beside me and we ran towards Shade's room. The curtains around her bed were drawn and she was missing. Only a note remained.

'If ever you wish to see this girl again then you will meet Thanos in Midgard. You'll know where.'

The note was written in perfect handwriting.

"Where?" I turned and noticed that Loki had gone blue. I stepped away from him and he glared at me.

"New York." He turned away once more and I gulped. That wasn't good.

Third Person

"Here she isss. As you commanded massster." The Other hissed and Thanos looked to the girl, secluded in shadow.

"You have done well. And the note?" His voice was dark and caused the Other to step back, fear shining in his eyes.

"It hasss been planted." Thanos turned away.

"Good. Make sure she had somewehere comfortable to lay. That way she stays within her slumber." Already she was beginning to stir against the cold ground.

"Of courssse massster." The creature hissed once more and lifted Shade from the ground, careful of her wings. As long as she stayed in sleep, their mission would be easy.

However, things never go as planned when a villan tries something like this.

Asgard

"He never said you had to go alone!" The Avengers 'metting room' was filled. In the corner stood the Warriors Three. The Avengers stood together with Darcy leaning against Steve. Sif stood by Bruce and watched Hellfire as she held one palm over the note and the other over over a map of New York.

"Sir Anthony. Please relax." Frigga's voice seemed to calm him, but only slightly. She stood beside Odin in another corner of the room. Thor and Loki stood beside them.

"Any luck yet Hellfire?" Fury asked. His voice was pretty bland. But if she ended up dying then Asgard might just ignite a war against Thanos, right then and there. New York would just become a crater in the ground.

"Nothing yet sir." Coulson stepped up beside her as he noticed her stance beginning to weaken. "I'm fine." She spoke before he could say anything. He simply stepped back, his arms to his side. Hellfire's eyes glazed over then and everyone stepped away. Fire flickered through her hair and she growled.

She was nearly as scary as Shade when angered. She finally calmed down, her hair returning to rest over her shoulders as she used the table for support. "Lady Hellfire?"

She looked up at Thor. "Thanos is trying to make it impossible for me to find him. But he left a small spot open. I know it's a trap but it's all we have."

"Where?" She looked up, her eyes glazing for a split second.

"Central Park." She fell and Coulson lunged forwards, catching her.

"We need to spring his trap. But first we have to figure out what it might be."

"You're not using Hellfire this time. She needs to rest." Coulson spoke in a voice that showed there was no room for argument.

"That was not my plan." Loki turned to look at Darcy. "Shade once explained to me that Valkyries have an accute sence to track others to a two mile radius."

"So you want me to track her?" Loki turned to her.

"You feel that strange string pulling on your subconsious?" She nodded. "That's Shade. She's in distress and needs help. Once you are within that two mile radius you'll hear something strange. Like there's someone screaming. From there you just follow your ears." She nodded.

"Alright then. When do we start?" Her determination showed that she was ready to leave.

"We leave immediatly. Agent Coulson. You stay here with Hellfire until she recovers." He then turned to the others.

"We're ready to go." The Avengers and Warriors Three stood in a group in front of him, Thor standing in front of them.

"Then let's hunt this monstrousity!" Darcy threw her arm in the air, a sword now in her hand. A full grown wolf stood growling beside her. The Valkyrie looked between them all and then lowered her arm. Full battle armor covered her shoulders and chest, then extending down like a skirt. Her wings beheld a light yet durable armor. Her helmet appeared to have wolves ears. Shade herself never wore the Valkyrie armor. But it had become apparent that Darcy preferred it. "It's New York. I'll blend in."

Thor and Loki both wore their armor and Tony had donned the Iron Man suit. Bruce looked ready to Hulk out at any second and The Captain held his sheild to his side. The Warriors Three and Sif? Well... They wore no armor but held their weapons in their hands.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is gonna have one hell of a time covering _this_ one up." Darcy grinned and with a few words from her and Loki, the battle ready group vanished.

Midgard

"Mommy. Why is there a girl with wings in the park?" The woman followed her sons gaze and then rolled her eyes.

"Because it appears that the Avengers are up to no good. _Again._" Darcy turned to look at the woman.

"Take your kid and get the hell out of the park. And make sure anyone else you see gets out as well." It was then that the woman noticed Darcy's sword and the wolf. She picked up her kid and his little puppy and ran as fast as she could, yelling at others to get out of the park.

Soon the area was cloaked in darkness. The trap had been sprung. Darcy nodded to Loki and she vanished. The group then grabbed their respective weapons.

"Loki Laufeyson."

The voice reverbearted around him. He had never seen Thanos before but he appeared to be just a creature of the shadows.

"Let Shade go."

"Then finish what you started."

Loki growled at him.

"That I cannot do."

"Then you can watch as your love dies before your eyes."

Loki's eyes grew dark once more.

"Or you can show your face and we can finish this. Face to face." A laughter rumbled through the ground and afigure cloaked in darkness appeared. He was around ten foot tall. The Avengers all tightened their grip on their weapons.

"Then fight we shall. Just you against I."

Loki nodded and his spear changed to a sword. The man raised his own sword and for a moment even the wind seemed to stop. Then with a bellowing roar from Thanos, the battle began.

Darcy walked through the streets that had been abandoned. The loud clash that had come from the park had everyone running. Darcy had nearly falled from the vibrations through the ground. But she followed the scream-like sound. After a moment it seperated. And then one stopped. Darcy ran towards the sound then and found herself under Stark Towers. She opened a locked cell and saw a bloodied woman there, her hair matted to her face.

She looked like Shade in every aspect but the hair. Hers was a brilliant blond. She lifted her weary head and Darcy saw her blue eyes. Then her head fell to expose her wings. Light peach. She ran over, immediatly recognizing the woman. It was Shade's mother.

"Shade?" Her voice was hoarse from years of being underground.

"No. My name is Darcy." She looked around.

"Where is Shade. Where is my daughter?" She shook as Darcy carefully lifted her.

"Shh. Don't worry. We'll find her soon. Now sleep." Darcy used a spell that Shade never used. The woman fell into a calm, relaxed sleep. The screaming sound stopped all together. Darcy reached up and pressed down on the com in her ear.

"Hey. Tony. Come to the Tower. I've got someone here. But it's not Shade." She pushed hair from the womans face and then walked up the stairs. Tony arrived at the door and took the woman from Darcy. "Careful with her Tony. She's hurt." He nodded and Darcy sent him back to Asgard. It was then that she returned to the park. She took cover with the other Avengers. All of them took notice when Thanos froze and turned to glare at Darcy.

"Another Valkyrie?"

"Damn right asshole." She threw a series of daggers, one of them hitting his eye. Using that, Loki ran forwards and knocked Thanos Down.

"Where is Shade?!" Thanos simply laughed before turning back into shadow and vanishing, a single dagger left in his wake. Loki stared at the ground for a moment and then let out a horrifying yell that echoed through the forest. It was the sound of a madman. And in that moment a pair of black eyes opened, taking in her sorroundings.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Shade sat up and took a breath, the clean unpolluted air filling her lungs. She then looked ahead of her and threw her legs over the side of the bed. Her gaze seemed nearly demonic. The black dress she wore stopped at her knees, the back extending out and trailing slightly behind her. She walked forwards and pushed the doors open with her gloved hands, the fingers having been cut off with what seemd to be dull scissors. She felt the light layer of black silken lace that rested over her wings.

She couldn't help but wonder where she was and why she was dressed like that. She stopped at a large set of double doors and pushed them open. She noticed the tall man who stood in front of her.

"Massster. She hasss awakened." The man turned and Shade stopped, only then noticing the cold sinking into her bare feet. But she stood her ground.

"Good." He looked her up and down with his blood red eyes. "Now leave." The Other nodded and left the room.

"Where am I?" Her voice was a growl, only a soft purr-like sound layering her words.

"You are in my realm now. The Realm of Shadows." Shade looked around her and immediatly called out to the shadows. They welcomed her with a warm, welcoming embrace.

"Yet it seems that the realm no longer listens to you. Now does it?" She felt a single tendril wrap around her wrist and then snake away.

"Not since you arrived. It clothed you and gave you the room you awoke in." He turned away.

"It appears as if you are uncomfortable with this change. Is that about right?" Thanos growled and Shade smirked. "I control your shadows now."

"Don't let the power go to your head Shade. You know what you must do."

She nearly jumped at the voice.

"Yes. I know."

She would never kill anyone without just cause. But she could control them. "Thanos." He seemd to freeze before he turned to look at her.

"What do you want _Valkyrie_?" His words were layered with malace. She walked towards him and he hit the floor, his very body disobeying him and joining the shadows.

"I want you to suffer for what you did to my family." Suddenly something struck the base of her skull. "Ah!" She gasped before she fell in a crumpled heap to the ground. The Other stood behind her, one hand a fist.

"Take her back to her room. And see that she stays there." Thanos growled as he stood. As soon as she was placed on her bed and the Other out in the hallway, the door slammed shut and locked itself. Her eyes opened once more and she sat up, a figure forming in front of the door.

"It worked. Thanos fears your strength. Show him who the real master is by charming his pet."

Shade bowed her head.

"And how do I acomplish this feat?" The figure stepped towards her.

"You need to focus. A Valkyrie was known to Midgardians as what?"

"As a protector to the gods. But they were also known as the Tricksters Friend."

"Exactly. Trick him into the shadows. We will take care of him from there and you can aquire the control you need over Thanos. Remember he is the only one who can combat this new threat."

Shade bowed her head. The Shadow Realm had found something. One who drained life from the inhabitants of a planet. Be they shadows or trees. It was much like what the Fantastic Four had fought once.

Shade bowed her head once more and the shadows disappated. She sighed lightly. Had she a choice then she would have gone home immediatly. But the shadows tempted her. Their embrace was far kinder than anything she had ever felt. Not counting Loki and her parents. At the thought of Loki she snapped from her thoughts. He was why she was going along with this. For his safety. And the safety of her friends.

She then stood. "Open the door." The shadows complied and she held her hand against her chest, head low. The room behind her became pitch black. The Other stood guard just outside. He turned and glared at Shade, not even paying attention to the dark room behind her. She bit at her lip slightly and backed into the room, one finger extended and then pulled towards her in a gesture for him to follow. His eyes grew distant and he walked forwards. The second he set foot in the dark room he froze. The shadows shot up and gtrabbed him, throwing him against a wall. Shade grinned and left the room. She found Thanos once more.

"Thanos."

He turned and his glare found it's way to Shade.

"What do you want?" She grinned.

"Your obedience." He fell again and then changed to a large dog looking creature. His red eyes were upon her as he walked to her. She ran a hand along his back. "Good boy. Now. We have a war to prepare for."

* * *

_**A/N: O.O What the hell is this? I don't even know. Short but it just fricken wrote itself... Oh well. I'm rollin with it. Hope you enjoyed! And if it sucked then I'm sorry. I just suck like that. ~ Kitteh 01**_

_**~~P.S. - I'm gonna be writing in thrid person for a bit cause 1. Things happen that Shade misses and 2. Shade had to go and visit a friend. So she'll be back in a couple days. She was just able to stay long enough to help me fix and upload this one.~~**_


End file.
